A Nous Paris !
by Sedgie
Summary: JOhn & Elizabeth à Paris ... Un week end romantique ? Pas si sur .... // FIN ! //
1. Chapter 1

Voila une première fic que je poste ici ... Sachez que mes fics sont toutes pratiquement Shweir . J'espère que vous apprécierez celle-ci.

Spoilers : aucun

Saison : 3

Ship : Shweir (on se refait pas …)

Résumé : un séjour à Paris … quoi de plus romantique ?

Note : **Les mots en gras sont des mots prononcés en français par les protagonistes.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger, gesticulant dans tous les sens, se dandinant sur son siège, c'était pénible à la longue et Elizabeth rongeait son frein : des écouteurs sur les oreilles, elle regardait un film, tandis que John, entre deux allers au bar et aux toilettes, ne pouvait rester en place ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Parfois, sans le vouloir, il donnait des coups de coudes dans le bras d'Elizabeth, et parfois c'étaient ses pieds qui heurtaient le sac aux pieds de la jeune femme ; bien sur, elle soufflait assez fort pour faire entendre son mécontentement, mais John semblait sourd à ses plaintes.

Pourtant, le début du voyage avait bien commencé : 9h de vol en première classe, avec tout le confort nécessaire pour supporter un tel parcours. Mais voilà, John avait la bougeotte et il ne s'était pas passé 2 heures avant qu'il ne commence à s'agiter. Elizabeth avait tenté de le calmer mais rien n'y fit : il eut d'abord peine à trouver la position adéquate pour dormir, puis la faim et la soif le tirailla, les films proposés ne lu convenaient pas et les la lecture des magazines lui collait la migraine.

Si elle avait su, elle aurait choisi quelqu'un d'autre …

_**Flashback**_

J : « La chance !! »

E : « Je ne dirais pas ça voyez-vous ! »

J : « Vous rigolez ! Vous allez à Paris, c'est génial : des vacances payées ! »

E : « Ce ne sont pas des vacances John ! Et je n'ai strictement pas envie de m'y rendre. »

J : « Mais pourquoi ? Vous m'avez toujours dit que vous adoriez Paris ! »

E : « Oui mais là, si je m'y rends, c'est pour affaire ! La seule raison pour laquelle ils veulent que j'y aille c'est parce qu'ils délèguent leur pouvoir … »

J : « Vous vous plaigniez tout le temps qu'ils ne vous laissent pas assez de marche de manœuvre … bah là vous en avez ! »

E : « Le fait est aussi que je ne dois pas y aller seule et c'est ce qui m'enchante le moins … »

J : « Ah oui ? Et qui doit vous accompagner ? »

E : « Vous … » dit-elle las.

J : « Moi ?? »

E : « Oui vous ; ils veulent un point de vu militaire de la situation ici sur Atlantis … »

J : « Cool !! Un voyage gratis. »

E : « Ce qui implique aussi que vous prépariez votre interlocution lors du G8. »

J : « Ah je me disais aussi … »

E : « On a rien sans rien cher colonel. »

J : « Mais attendez : ça veut dire qu'on va tous les deux à Paris pour … combien de temps ? »

E : « Il est indiqué ici que 4 jours suffisent … je n'en veux pas plus … hors d'Atlantis j'ai l'impression d'être perdue ! »

J : « Chouette, on va s'offrir un petit week-end sympa vous et moi. »

E : « Désolée si je ne suis pas si enthousiaste que vous : en plus de me taper près de 20h d'avion en quelques jours, il faut en plus que je joue les baby-sitters. »

J : « Charmant … Quand partons-nous ? »

E : « Nous devons nous rester 2 jours au SGC avant de partir ; j'ai dit au Général O'Neill que nous serions prêts dans 48h. »

J : « Mais qui va s'occuper de la cité en notre absence ? »

E : « J'ai déjà pris des dispositions : le colonel Caldwell prendra la relève le temps de notre absence ; Pour ce qui est de votre équipe, c'est le major Lorne qui vous succédera. »

J : « Bon bah y'a plus qu'à ! »

E : « Oui c'est ça … »

_**Fin Flashback**_

Et voilà où ils en étaient : il ne restait que 3 heures de vol mais la patience d'Elizabeth commença à vaciller : pour la énième fois, John se leva pour se rendre, le pensa-t-elle, encore une fois aux toilettes. Elle profita alors de ce moment d'accalmie pour se reposer … Mais à peine ferma-t-elle les yeux qu'une secousse fit trembler l'avion … puis une deuxième … et alors qu'Elizabeth renonça définitivement à dormir que la voix d'une hôtesse retentit dans l'appareil :

« _**Mesdames et messieurs, nous traversons une zone de turbulences, veuillez rejoindre vos sièges et attacher votre ceinture**_ »

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit revenir John, le pantalon trempé :

E : « Mais qu'est ce qui vous ait arrivé ? »

J : « Les turbulences … j'étais en train de me laver les mains quand une secousse à fait que je me suis éclaboussé ! Pff … j'en ais mis partout ! »

Elizabeth esquissa un petit sourire sarcastique : il avait eu la monnaie de sa pièce !

E : « Voilà ce que c'est de bouger sans arrêt ! Maintenant, restez tranquille jusqu'à la fin du trajet ! Vous me donnez mal au cœur !! »

J : « Oh ça va ! C'est juste que je supporte pas l'avion ! »

E : « Ironique venant de la part d'un pilote de l'Air Force … »

J : « Oui, mais moi, si je pilote pas moi-même l'appareil je deviens dingue ! En plus 9h … »

Sans répondre, Elizabeth se tourna, dos à lui, pour essayer de gagner une ou deux heures de sommeil. John, quant à lui, essaya tant bien que mal de se sécher. Le reste du vol se passa dans un relatif calme jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent enfin à Paris.

Alors qu'ils réglèrent les derniers papiers à la douane, John alpagua Elizabeth :

J : « Au fait, vous savez … moi et le français … »

E : « Parce qu'en plus, il va falloir que je joue les traductrices ? Je croyais que vous aviez étudié le français à l'université ? »

J : « Oui durant une année et ça fait un bail que j'ai pas prononcé une phrase correcte. »

E : « Génial … il ne manquait plus que ça. »

J : « Je suis crevé moi ! On va faire un somme avant d'attaquer la Tour Eiffel ? »

E : « Vous rigolez j'espère ? Il est 11h, heure locale. Il n'est pas question que je passe la journée au lit. J'ai un colloque a préparé moi. »

J : « Bon … Mais vous n'allez tout de même pas me laisser seul dans Paris alors que je ne parle pas un mot de français ?! »

Elizabeth soupira alors et conclut un marché :

E : « Bon alors, on peut rester dans nos chambres pendant disons … 3 heures, et ensuite, une fois que vous serez reposé et que moi j'aurais préparé mon allocution, on pourra jouer les touristes !! »

J : « Mais vous connaissant, elle est déjà prête depuis un bout de temps votre allocution !! »

E : « C'est ça ou rien ! »

J : « Ok, ok. »

Ils se rendirent alors à l'hôtel où la réceptionniste leur donna leurs clés respectives. Elizabeth voyait bien le manège de la jeune femme : un regard subjectif, elle minaudait devant un John évidemment charmant et charmeur. Puis la réceptionniste lui parla :

X : « **Un américain … Et que venez-vous faire en France ?** »

J : « ?? »

X : « **Vous … vous êtes ici pour longtemps ?** »

J : « Euh … »

E : « **Il ne parle pas français.** »

X : « **Oh …** Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit …»

La jolie réceptionniste entama alors une phrase en anglais mais, Elizabeth, passablement énervée, surenchérit :

E : « **Désolée mais … cet homme est … gay !! Et en plus il est un peu … attardé … je suis sa tutrice, nous sommes là pour … un voyage organisé !** »

X : « **Oh je vois, désolée je n'avais pas fait attention …** »

Bien sur John ne comprenait absolument rien au baratin de sa supérieure et c'est sous le regard compatissant de la réceptionniste qu'ils allèrent déposer ses affaires.

Et alors qu'Elizabeth peaufinait son discours, John se détendit dans un bon bain : un hôtel 4 étoiles, une immense chambre avec une salle de bain comme jamais il n'en avait vu auparavant … Et tout cela au frais du SGC. Il n'aurait jamais cru à un tel train de vie ; lui ici à Paris … dans cet hôtel … dans cette chambre qui faisait en surface la même superficie que son appartement !

Quand il sortit de son bain, il s'enroula dans un peignoir épais et se laissa tomber dans son grand lit moelleux ; il alluma la télé et parcouru la vingtaine de chaines françaises : il s'arrêta sur une chaine animalière … quelques minutes plus tard, il consentit enfin à se préparer, espérant qu'Elizabeth ait décroché son nez de sa paperasse. Il toqua à sa porte et après quelques secondes, elle lui ouvrit :

E : « Quoi ? déjà ? »

J : « Bah oui, il est … 14h ! Si on veut avoir le temps d'en voir le maximum aujourd'hui … »

E : « Bon très bien, attendez quelques instants. »

Il l'attendit dans le couloir et au bout d'une minute, elle ressortit, un poncho sur le dos.

J : « Vous êtes très jolie. »

E : « Merci. »

J : « Alors, par quoi on commence ? »

SUIVRE ??

Pitites reviews ? Toute critique est acceptée du moment qu'elle est constructive !!


	2. Les touristes

Le périple de John et Elizabeth commença par un tour au Trocadéro où ils s'installèrent pour contempler la Tour Eiffel.

J : « C'est bizarre … Il y a peu de temps, je pensais que ce genre de prouesse, tout comme les pyramides, étaient extraordinaires pour les hommes … et depuis que je vis sur Atlantis, tout cela parait si dérisoire. »

E : « Oui, peu de choses peuvent rivaliser avec Atlantis … »

J : « On a de la chance qu'il fasse beau ! »

E : « Il ne pleut pas tout le temps en France … Qu'est ce que c'est que ce préjugé !»

J : « Bah quoi … Alors … cette histoire de grenouille ? »

E : « Ils n'en mangent pas plus que nous mangeons du caviar … Il est vrai que sur leurs cartes on peut y lire des cuisses de grenouilles ou encore des escargots mais … ce n'est pas si mauvais ! Si nous avons le temps, je vous ferais gouter. »

J : « Euh non merci … l'aventure culinaire s'arrête là où on peut trouver un McDo. »

E : « Vous êtes affligeant ! Un américain dans toute sa splendeur !! C'est avec des hommes comme vous que les Etats-Unis souffrent d'une mauvaise image. »

J : « Oui bon ok … on monte ? »

E : « Quoi sur la Tour Eiffel ? »

J : « Ne me dites pas que vous avez le vertige ?! »

E : « Absolument pas ! »

Et comme un défi, elle se leva d'un bond, sous le regard amusé de John, et descendit les marches du Trocadéro, prenant garde aux skaters environnants et autres cyclistes. John eu peine à la rattraper et une fois à sa hauteur :

J : « Dites … Y'a pas plus romantique que Paris … ça vous dis pas qu'on dine ensemble ce soir ? »

E : « Paris est romantique pour les couples … »

J : « Bah ça peut toujours s'arranger ça … »

Elizabeth leva un sourcil, amusée ; elle pressa le pas, suivie par John. Ils arrivèrent bien vite au pied de l'immense Dame de Fer :

J : « Eh bah … Y'a un de ces mondes ! On est pas prêt d'arriver en haut ! »

E : « Bien sur que si voyons … Ne me dites pas que vous êtes agoraphobe ? »

J : « Ah ah ah !! »

Sur cette énième petite pique, ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur ; en pleine période de vacances, la Tour Eiffel était prise d'assaut par des centaines de touristes ; en conséquence, les ascenseurs étaient bombés et Elizabeth et John durent se frayer une petite place, se retrouvant ainsi l'un contre l'autre, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme.

E : « John, vous me marchez sur le pied ! »

J : « Oh pardon ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute aussi : vous avez vu ce monde !! »

E : « C'est Paris. »

A coté d'eux, un couple aussi profitait de cette promiscuité : ils se pelotaient allègrement sous les yeux gênés d'Elizabeth et envieux de John. Ce dernier tenta alors un petit rapprochement : il posa sa main sur la taille de Liz :

E : « Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

J : « Bah j'essaie de … prendre appui pour pas vous tomber dessus … à moins que ce soit ce que vous désiriez ?! »

E : « Pas le moins du monde ! Et encore moins dans un tel lieu. Veillez juste à ne poser que cette main là ici et pas ailleurs. »

John était amusé par la gêne visible de la jeune femme, cela ne la rendait que plus désirable à ces yeux. Quand ils furent enfin arrivés au dernier étage, ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, happant la première bouffée d'air s'offrant à eux. A peine dehors, John, tel un petit garçon, se précipita à la rambarde de l'étage et fixa le spectacle s'offrant à lui : Paris dans toute sa splendeur : au loin le Sacré Cœur, Notre Dame, l'Arc de Triomphe, la Place de l'Etoile … Il était émerveillé et heureux aussi : il partageait ce moment avec Elizabeth. Cette dernière le rejoignit et se posta à coté de lui, l'air plus modéré que lui.

J : « C'est magnifique ! »

E : « Oui … L'architecture est … »

J : « Elizabeth … Pensez un peu moins et profitez seulement de la vue ! Moi l'architecture et les concepts ça me passent au dessus : tout ce que je constate c'est ce superbe spectacle ! Il est donc vrai que cette ville est la ville des amoureux … »

E : « Je le crois. Je n'en ais pas fait l'expérience mais c'est vrai que cette ville à quelque chose propre à elle … la Ville Lumière … »

J : « Au fait, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit si vous acceptiez. »

E : « Quoi donc ? »

J : « De diner avec moi ce soir. »

E : « Oh … Vous savez, demain il y a cette conférence … j'aimerais me coucher tôt. »

J : « Rien ne nous empêche de le faire. On peut diner un peu plus tôt. »

E : « Après ce colloque, il nous restera encore 3 jours, nous pouvons faire ce diner après. »

Un peu déçu, John se résigna finalement. Quelques minutes plus tard, et alors qu'ils admiraient toujours la vue, une jeune femme se posta à coté de John, tenant dans sa main un plan de Paris.

X : « **Excusez-moi, pourriez vous me dire de quel coté on peut voir l'Arc de Triomphe ?** »

J : « Euh … »

Elizabeth vint alors à son aide et prit la parole :

E : **« Sur votre droite. Vous voyez ce nuage ? Vous descendez votre regard et vous serez dessus.** »

X : « **Oh merci ! Je suis une vraie touriste et pourtant je suis française.** »

E : « **Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on habite un pays, qu'on connait forcément sa capitale.** »

X : « **Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ? Vous avez un petit accent**. »

E : **« Je suis canadienne.** »

X : « **Oh le Canada, je rêverais d'y aller un jour. Et vous, vous êtes aussi canadien ?** »

Elle se tourna vers John, mais ce dernier semblait complètement paumé dans la conversation des deux jeunes femmes :

J : « ?? »

E : « **En fait … Il est américain …** »

X : « **C'est votre mari ?** »

E : « **Non, non. Juste … un ami … mais il n'est pas très … enfin c'est un américain ; et comme la plupart des américains, il ne connait que sa langue natale.** »

X : « **Vous savez, mon anglais s'est arrêté à la fac. J'aimerais parler anglais comme vous parlez français.** »

E : « **Merci.** »

X : « **Bien, je vais vous laisser. Merci encore et … bonne visite de Paris !** »

E : « **Merci, à vous aussi.** »

Voyant la jeune femme s'éloigner, John se tourna vers Elizabeth :

J : « De quoi avez-vous parlé ? »

E : « De rien. »

J : « Bah si, elle m'a parlé mais … »

E : « Elle vous demandait juste si … vous étiez étranger. »

J : « Et ? »

E : « Et quoi ? Quand elle a vu que vous ne répondiez pas, cela à suffit pour qu'elle comprenne. »

Il leva un sourcil avant de reporter son attention sur l'horizon. Elizabeth, elle, jubilait d'une telle situation : elle pouvait faire et dire ce que bon lui semblait, John n'en saurait rien !

Une fois la Tour Eiffel vue sous toutes ses coutures, ils décidèrent de passer à un autre monument incontournable : Notre Dame. Elizabeth aimait beaucoup Victor Hugo, et depuis qu'elle avait lu son roman sur le bossu de Notre Dame, elle avait toujours rêvé d'y aller un jour. Devant l'immense bâtisse, John resta sans voix : car même s'il avait l'habitude d'Atlantis, une telle construction ne pouvait le laisser insensible.

Quand ils entrèrent, un silence religieux planait dans la nef. C'est hypnotisé qu'il longea les murs sculptés, scrutant les immenses statues, les vitraux multicolores. Alors qu'il était tout à sa contemplation, il se retourna, ayant perdu Elizabeth de vue ; quelques secondes plus tard, il la trouva un peu plus loin, il s'arrêta et se cacha derrière un pilier : à l'instar des statues et des ornementations, John fixa son regard sur la jeune femme : sous un immense vitrail, et avec les rayons du soleil tapant dedans, il semblait qu'Elizabeth était plongée dans un arc-en-ciel. Comme entourée d'un halo de lumière, ses cheveux prenaient des reflets dorés et cuivrés ; elle était magnifique, elle brillait de milles feux et tel un ange elle l'hypnotisait.

Et comme si elle avait senti une paire d'yeux sur elle, elle leva le nez et regarda aux alentours, John se cacha alors derrière le pilier, priant pour qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois, mais elle avait disparu … ce n'était peut-être qu'une hallucination après tout …

E : « Que faites-vous ? »

John sursauta et se tourna pour voir Elizabeth, bras croisés et un sourire moqueur accroché au visage.

J : « Moi ? Rien. »

E : « Ah bon ? Et que regardez-vous avez tant d'insistance ? »

J : « La plus belle chose qui soit. »

E : « Ah oui ? »

J : « Bon … j'ai faim ! On pourrait peut-être se poser quelque part pour grignoter un bout ?! »

E : « Vous ne pensez qu'à manger. »

J : » Je vous signale qu'on a sauté le déjeuner ! Et si nous ne dinons pas ensemble ce soir … »

E : « C'est fini oui ?? Je vous ais dit non pour ce soir, ce n'est pas en faisant du chantage ou encore en me culpabilisant que vous arriverez à vos fins. »

J : « Je disais juste qu'on pourrait se manger une petite glace … »

Dépitée par ce regard de chien battu, Elizabeth accepta dans le seul et unique but qu'il lui fiche enfin la paix ! Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans une petite brasserie « _L'hirondelle _». Tandis que John commanda une glace liégeoise, Elizabeth se contenta d'un café crème.

J : « Vous et le café … c'est une grande histoire d'amour ! »

E : « Quel meilleur endroit pour déguster un bon café qu'une terrasse à Paris ?! »

J : « Oui … quel meilleur endroit … »

E : « Votre estomac va mieux ? »

J : « Oui beaucoup mieux merci. »

E : « Il se fait tard, nous devrions rentrer. »

J : « Je vous suis … »

Alors qu'ils flânaient une dernière fois dans les rues parisiennes, ils croisèrent une ribambelle de petits, surement une colonie de vacances ou un centre aéré. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de 8 ou 9 ans et portaient tous une casquette jaune fluo. Les animateurs les entourant avaient bien du mal à contenir la joie et l'entrain de ces enfants, tous surexcités de voir la Tour Eiffel et la Capitale.

John et Elizabeth traversèrent une rue en même temps qu'eux : ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par une dizaine de gamins braillant. Elizabeth comprit assez vite que John était assez mal à l'aise en présence d'enfant. Amusée, elle le regarda se dépatouiller avec une petite fille blonde avec des couettes hautes qui semblait avoir eu le coup de foudre pour le beau militaire.

E : « A ce que je vois, aucune femme ne vous résiste … »

J : « Oui … Aucune sauf vous ! »

Elle rougit alors et détourna le regard. Au moment où se fut au tour des piétons de traverser, la petite tira sur la chemise de John :

X : « **Tu m'aides à traverser monsieur ?** »

Elizabeth allait prendre la parole pour traduire à John ce que venait de lui demander la petite fille, mais ce dernier, sans attendre son aide, sourit de toutes ses dents avant de répondre dans un français presque aussi parfait que celui de Liz :

J : « **Bien sur, prends ma main et ne la lâche pas.** »

Abasourdie, Elizabeth regarda John et la petite s'éloigner. Si surprise qu'elle en oublia elle-même de traverser. Une fois de l'autre coté de la rue, la petite le remercia avant de rejoindre son groupe ; John se retourna alors et vit Elizabeth de l'autre coté. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle le rejoigne et devant son air surpris une fois à ses cotés :

J : « Bah quoi ? »

E : « Vous parlez français ?! »

J : « … »

A suivre ...


	3. Compromis

E : « Alors ? »

J : « Bah … oui. »

E : « Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire le contraire ? »

J : « Je voulais m'amuser un peu … voir votre réaction … et puis, je ne voulais pas faire d'effort, en sachant que vous parliez très bien français, je me suis dit que ça me ferait des vacances. »

E : « Vous êtes sans-gêne !! Vous m'avez menti. »

J : « Je suis désolé … mais vous avez aussi vos torts ! »

E : « Je vous demande pardon ? »

J : « Alors comme ça je suis gay et mentalement déficient ?? Sans compter mon coté américano-égocentrique … »

Elizabeth blêmit d'un seul coup … elle ne savait où se mettre. John aussi était en faute, mais elle avait su prendre parti de cette situation : lui mentir ouvertement et en plus se foutre de lui … ça lui retombait toujours dessus, il fallait s'y attendre !

E : « Bien … Alors chacun à sa part de responsabilité ; nous sommes en tort tous les deux. »

J : « Alors … on fait quoi ? »

E : « Comment ça ? »

J : « Je demande réparation ! »

E : « Quoi ? C'est la meilleure ça ! Je vous signale que, vous aussi, vous avez abusé de moi. Alors moi aussi je demande réparation. »

J : « D'accord … Alors après cette conférence, il nous restera 3 jours, donc 2 soirées. Chacun doit faire un diner à l'autre. »

E : « Et pourquoi accepterais-je une telle chose ? »

J : « Parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je ferais courir des rumeurs sur Atlantis à propos de notre week-end en amoureux à Paris. »

E : « Quel week-end en amoureux ? Nous sommes là pour affaire ! »

J : « Mais personne ne sait ce qui va se passer ici à part vous et moi … »

E : « Des menaces ? »

J : « Non, un accord ! Alors ces deux soirées ? »

Elizabeth soupira bruyamment et dodelina de la tête de dépit : que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle avait abusé et maintenant elle en subissait les conséquences ! Il est vrai que s'il n'avait pas fait croire qu'il ne parlait pas un mot de français, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Encore une fois, tout était de la faute de John. Il allait finir par lui gâcher son séjour en France !!

E : « Très bien. »

John, tout heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à la convaincre, il sourit à la perspective de diner 2 fois avec la jolie demoiselle. Ils se mirent d'accord pour que ce soit John qui fasse le premier diner, suivi le lendemain par Elizabeth. Chacun devait trouver une idée originale et la garder pour lui jusqu'au moment venu. Evidemment, John trépignait d'impatience alors que la jeune femme préparait activement son allocution pour le lendemain.

Une fois de retour à l'hôtel, John recroisa la jolie réceptionniste ; il se souvint alors que Liz l'avait fait passer auprès d'elle pour un débile mental homosexuel. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura quelques mots, tandis qu'Elizabeth le regardait à quelques mètres de là ; Après un petit sourire de John et un regard de la réceptionniste vers Elizabeth, John revint.

E : « Que lui avez-vous dit ? »

J : « Oh rien. Juste que vous aviez menti et que vous étiez d'une jalousie maladive. »

E : « Vous ne lui avez pas dit ça ? »

J : « Bien sur que si ! C'est la vérité d'ailleurs. Vous auriez pu tout aussi bien lui dire que je ne parlais pas un mot de français, mais vous vous êtes sentie obligée de surenchérir … pourquoi ? »

E : « Je … je ne sais pas. »

J : « Mouais … »

Convaincu qu'il avait raison, il ne la provoqua pas davantage et c'est silencieusement qu'ils se rendirent à leur étage. Leur chambre était séparée par quelques mètres. John raccompagna d'abord la jeune femme à sa porte :

J : « Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Elizabeth. »

E : « A vous aussi John. J'espère que vous êtes près pour demain ? »

J : « Je le serais rassurez-vous. Et vous, reposez-vous. Vous n'avez pas besoin de travailler encore ce soir, je sais que vous êtes prête. »

E : « Merci. »

Elle lui sourit avant d'ouvrir sa porte de chambre et de se retourner pour le saluer une dernière fois. En guise d'au revoir, John lui décocha un petit sourire des plus charmants et charmeurs puis s'éloigna. Elizabeth le regarda mettre la carte magnétique dans la serrure ; il se retourna, ils se fixèrent :

J : « Bonne nuit Liz. »

Puis il entra et referma doucement la porte, Elizabeth fit de même. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière ; Guidée simplement par les lumières de la ville au dehors, elle se déshabilla, pliant soigneusement ses affaires sur une chaise, et prit une douche chaude, avant d'enfiler un petit ensemble short/débardeur et de s'engouffrer dans son lit. La tentation de lire une dernière fois ses notes pour le lendemain fut grande mais, écoutant les conseils de John, elle préféra s'octroyer une bonne nuit de sommeil pour être fraiche et dispo pour le grand jour.

De son coté, John bien moins à cheval sur l'ordre, éparpilla ses vêtements à même le sol et prit une rapide douche avant de se vêtir d'un caleçon pour la nuit. Mais au contraire d'Elizabeth, c'est entouré de paperasses qu'il se glissa dans ses draps ; il devait mieux préparer sa prestation de demain ; il ne devait pas faire honte à Elizabeth ou encore ternir le blason de la mission Atlantis. Il travailla tard, voire très tôt le matin, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne puissent plus rester ouverts.


	4. Le conseil

S'il avait un marteau, il aurait pulvérisé son téléphone ! Pourquoi avait-il choisi une mélodie si criarde ?! C'est à tâtons qu'il chercha son portable sur la table de chevet ; une fois trouvé, il l'éteignit rageusement et se calfeutra sous sa couette. Maudit soit cette conférence ! Il aurait tant voulu faire la grasse matinée … Ayant très peu dormi à cause de sa préparation tardive, il se rendormit aussitôt.

Elizabeth, quant à elle, se réveilla comme tous les matins une bonne demi-heure avant que son réveil ne sonne ! Elle s'étira en émettant un petit couinement, avant de s'ébouriffer les cheveux pour se réveiller définitivement. Elle sortit de sa valise une tenue un peu plus stricte : tailleur pantalon/veste noir, des chaussures à talons et une parure chic accompagnant le tout. Une fois prête, elle sortit et toqua à la porte de John.

E : « John ? John vous êtes réveillé ? J'espère que oui car nous avons de la route avant d'arriver. »

N'ayant aucune réponse, elle pensa alors qu'il était peut être déjà descendu petit déjeuner au restaurant de l'hôtel. Et alors qu'elle fit demi-tour, elle entendit le verrou de la porte. Elle se retourna et vit un John pas très réveillé au pas de la porte.

E : « Vous n'êtes pas prêt ?? Mais on a rendez-vous dans 1h et demi. »

J : « Oui je sais … je me suis rendormi. Descendez déjeuner, je vous rejoins. »

E : « Ah non, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que vous vous rendormiez ! »

J : « Bon bah rentrez au moins, vous allez pas rester dehors. »

Elle le suivi et quand elle entra, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux : un vrai capharnaüm ! Elle eut bien du mal à trouver un endroit où poser ses fesses ; et après avoir débarrassé une chaise, elle s'assit, regardant John s'activer pour ranger un peu. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'elle vit la tenue, ou l'absence de tenue, de John : En caleçon, il se baladait allègrement et sans aucune pudeur dans la chambre.

E : « Euh … John ? »

J : « Oui ? »

E : « Vous pourriez vous habiller s'il vous plait ? »

J : « Oh … oui, désolé … »

Pas gêné pour autant, il prit son temps pour choisir ses vêtements, et tout autant de temps pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain, sous le regard fuyant de la jeune femme. Après une vingtaine de minutes, il ressortit fin prêt, ajustant comme il pu sa cravate. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien avec elle, Elizabeth vint à son secours. Elle se leva et se posta devant lui ; sans un mot, elle prit entre ses mains la cravate et en quelques secondes, elle fit un nœud parfait.

E : « Voilà c'est mieux. »

J : « Merci. »

E : « Vous êtes élégant dans ce costume. »

J : « Oui, mais j'ai quand même hâte de l'enlever, je me sens pas à l'aise … j'ai l'impression d'aller à un enterrement ! »

E : « Ce sera le cas si vous louper votre intervention devant le comité. »

J : « Merci de me rassurer, c'est vraiment ce qui me manquait. Au fait, vous aussi vous êtes très élégante. »

E : « Merci ; Allons petit-déjeuner, j'ai faim. »

J : « Qu'entends-je ? Elizabeth Weir mange le matin ? »

Sans répondre, elle lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule puis ils descendirent au restaurant ; et même si son petit déjeuner fut sommaire, Elizabeth s'octroya un croissant au beurre : les viennoiseries françaises étant un de ses péchés mignons. John, quant à lui, comatait devant son café. Il avait du mal à se tenir éveillé ; Elizabeth ne le savait pas, mais c'était pour elle qu'il avait tant travaillé la nuit dernière. Il est vrai aussi qu'il aurait pu s'y prendre avant, mais on ne peut renier sa véritable nature de fainéant !

E : « Vous semblez ailleurs ? Vous avez encore regardé la télé jusque tard. »

J : « Oui … c'est vrai, je suis incorrigible. »

Lui dire la vérité n'était pas une solution : il ne cherchait pas son approbation ou encore la gloire ; après tout, s'était aussi son travail. Il n'y avait aucune gloire à tirer d'un travail que l'on est censé faire. C'est comme récompenser un facteur de bien nous apporter le courrier ! Oui, il n'y avait aucune gloire à cela. Il préférait lui faire bonne impression lors de cette conférence plutôt que de se faire plaindre d'avoir peu dormi. Et après un copieux petit déjeuner, ils partirent en direction de la conférence. C'est dans une succursale de Matignon qu'ils arrivèrent. Au dehors, des berlines étaient alignées, signe de l'importance des émissaires pour ce comité.

J : « Eh bah … On aurait peut-être du arriver en jet privé ! »

E : « L'important n'est pas la manière dont on arrive mais celle dont on repart … si tout se passe bien, nous obtiendrons des subventions supplémentaires pour Atlantis. Nous aurons aussi plus de marche de manœuvre. »

J : « En somme, tout repose sur nos épaules. C'est pas flippant du tout ça. »

E : « Tout se passera bien. »

J : « Vous avez confiance en moi ? »

E : « Bien sur. Si je vous ais choisi pour me suivre ici c'est par ce que je crois en vous et que je vous sais capable de leur en mettre plein la vue. »

John était soufflé : c'était donc elle qui l'avait choisi pour partir avec elle sur Paris. Elle lui faisait confiance et lui, il pensait qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de douter de lui. Il avait une si piteuse image de lui-même, qu'il en vint même à douter des choix de sa supérieure.

J : « Merci. »

E : « De quoi ? »

J : « De me faire confiance. »

Elle lui sourit alors, de ce sourire qui faisait littéralement exploser le cœur du militaire à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait. Ce sourire qui lui donna alors, à ce moment-là, le courage qui lui manquait pour affronter tous les diplomates et émissaires qui les attendaient. Même si elle apparaissait décontractée et sereine, intérieurement, elle bouillonnait : les mains moites, la respiration saccadée, elle avait peur. Ces sentiments contradictoires significatifs d'un tract : l'envie de vite commencer pour vite finir, et le fait aussi ne pas vouloir y aller pour reculer l'instant fatidique.

Alors qu'ils attendaient dans un salon adjacent que le comité soit prêt à les recevoir, John et Elizabeth étaient assis silencieux. Le jeune homme ne pensait pas qu'Elizabeth soit si stressée : elle qui avait eu affaire à des personnalités plus importantes que celles qu'elle allait rencontrer aujourd'hui. Subrepticement, il posa sa main dans la sienne et esquissa une petite pression. Loin de se détacher, elle serra à son tour la main tendue par le militaire, avant d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

J : « Tout va bien se passer, vous êtes la meilleure. »

Pour toute réponse elle esquissa un sourire avant qu'un homme maigre au teint blafard n'ouvre la porte ; elle détacha alors vivement sa main de celle de John et se leva, réajustant son tailleur.

: « Si vous voulez bien venir, le comité vous attend. »

Elle acquiesça et, suivie de John, elle entra dans une immense salle ovale, aux dorures et peintures impressionnantes. Autour d'une table tout aussi ovale, 12 hommes et femmes étaient assis ; en plus des 8 dignitaires des états membres, des secrétaires étaient là pour retranscrire la conférence. John et Elizabeth prirent place au bord de la table. John avait cette désagréable impression d'être un condamné face à une tripotée de jurés n'attendant que le moment d'annoncer une sentence irrévocable.

Un homme en costume gris anthracite se leva alors : il portait de petites lunettes rondes au bout du nez et avait en main un dossier contenant quelques feuilles. Son air pince-sans-rire rappelait à John le proviseur de son lycée, un homme sec et solitaire qui n'aimait ni les enfants ni le chocolat !! Il avait détesté ce proviseur et il sentait que cela serait de même pour cet homme debout devant lui.

: « Docteur Weir … Lieutenant colonel Sheppard, merci d'être venus pour assister à ce comité. Si vous êtes ici c'est pour que nous parlions du projet Atlantis. Cela fait maintenant près de 3 ans que ce projet a abouti au départ de troupes, sous votre commandement docteur Weir, pour la galaxie de … Pégase. »

John se mordait les lèvres : cet homme ne savait pas de quoi il parlait : pour lui, Pégase et Atlantis étaient aussi brumeux dans son esprit que les oiseaux migrateurs d'Amazonie pour John. Le voir parler avec tant de dédain d'Elizabeth lui était insupportable. Si la jeune femme n'avait pas été à ses cotés en cet instant, et si l'avenir d'Atlantis ne dépendait pas en partie de cette conférence, il lui dirait ce qu'il pense haut et fort.

: « Lors de ma lecture de vos différents rapports, j'ai été frappé par le nombre de … catastrophes s'étant passés, ainsi que des rencontres plus que déplaisantes : c'est Wraiths … Geniis et Asorans … »

J : « Asurans ! »

: « Oui, oui Asurans. Donc, je me demande quels sont les points positifs de cette expédition à l'image des hommes sur le terrain que nous avons perdu. »

E : « Monsieur, l'expédition Atlantis était un pari risqué que tous nous avons accepté. Nous savions que nous serions dans le flou et qu'aucune perspective ne pouvait nous laisser présager ce que nous allions rencontrer là-bas. Je déplore la perte de mes hommes autant, si ce n'est plus, que vous. Mais vous êtes vous-même un ancien militaire et vous savez à quel point une telle expédition comprenait des risques tant humains que matériels. Chaque guerre à ses morts et même si j'estime qu'il y a trop de morts … ils sont nécessaires à l'achèvement de cette mission. »

: « Vous pensez donc que tous ces morts valent la peine à condition que la mission soit un succès ? Mais en quoi cette mission, qui est un gouffre financier, est légitime ? Qu'apporte-t-elle ? »

E : « Atlantis est un nid de technologies plus avancées les unes que les autres. Ce que cette cité nous a apporté est inestimable : que ce soit des nouveaux matériaux, comme de nouvelles armes, que ce soit des remèdes ou encore de nouvelles technologies médicales. Nous n'avons pas encore traité la moitié des données que renferme la cité. Si nous avons les vivres coupés, nous n'aurons plus de moyens de traiter les informations qui nous arrivent chaque jour. Oui, il y eut des pertes humaines, et je ne vous cache pas qu'il y en aura surement d'autres. Oui, il est vrai que nous avons eu affaire à des formes de vies hostiles et des peuples réfractaires à de possibles alliances avec nous. Mais vous ne mettez que les points négatifs en avant, pourquoi ne pas parler des avancées, des découvertes faites sur Atlantis ?! »

: « Docteur Weir … ce ne sont pas les avancées technologiques que vous faites qui vont renflouer les caisses : la plupart des objets que vous rapportez de Pégase sont incompréhensibles pour nos scientifiques, voire inutilisables sans le gène des Anciens ; et une thérapie génique coute de l'argent. Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts à annoncer à nos contribuables que leurs impôts vont augmenter pour financer une cité à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Nous avons du mal à subvenir déjà à la mission « Stargate » à Cheyenne Mountain, pourquoi croyez-vous qu'Atlantis soit plus importante ? »

E : « Elle l'est parce que c'est le cas. Je ne dénigre pas les efforts et les découvertes de la mission « Porte des Etoiles », car sans elle nous n'aurions pu découvrir Atlantis, mais il faut se tourner vers l'avenir. »

: « Certes … Je note aussi le problème de commandement de cette cité … »

Il se tourna alors vers John, toujours aussi crispé.

: « Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard ; votre cas a posé beaucoup de problèmes. Le fait que vous fassiez parti de cette expédition était déjà une source d'ennuis : vos états de service sont loin d'être irréprochables. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous, docteur Weir, vous avez estimé qu'il serait à la hauteur de la tâche qui lui était assignée. »

E : « Une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à demander au colonel de rejoindre l'expédition était tout d'abord son habileté à utiliser avec facilité les objets anciens retrouvés en Antarctique. »

: « Mais je crois savoir que plusieurs fois, il a bravé votre autorité. »


	5. Le conseil suite

**Merci a tous pour vos Reviews Rafiki & Clio Reap . **

**J'essaierai de poster à partir de maintenant 2 fois par semaine : mercredi et dimanche !! **

**ENJOY !!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

E : « Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas toujours été d'accord, le colonel ayant un point de vue militaire sur les événements. Il est vrai aussi qu'il m'a désobéi à de nombreuses reprises mais ce fut toujours pour aider ses compatriotes. »

X: « J'aimerais entendre le point de vue du colonel. »

John se racla la gorge avant de se redresser sur sa chaise ; c'était à son tour de prouver qu'il était capable de tenir le rôle qu'Elizabeth lui avait assigné voilà 3 ans. Oui, elle avait toujours eu confiance en lui : lui donnant de hautes responsabilités, elle s'était mise en danger. Il devait être à la hauteur pour elle.

J : « Il est vrai que mes états de service ne sont pas irréprochables mais j'ai toujours agi dans l'intérêt de tous. Il est vrai que j'ai … du mal avec la hiérarchie mais j'ai toujours respecté Eli … le docteur Weir. »

X: « Mais vous avez plusieurs fois mis en danger la vie de vos soldats, passant outre les interdictions et les ordres, que ce soit ceux du docteur Weir ou encore ceux du colonel Caldwell. D'après moi, vous ne devriez pas occuper une place aussi importante pour un projet tel qu'Atlantis. Mais il est vrai que certaines de vos interventions ont sauvé beaucoup d'hommes. »

J : « Je sais que je n'ai pas été un militaire exemplaire, et s'il faut que je sois muté pour qu'Atlantis survive alors … »

Elizabeth se tourna alors vivement vers lui, écarquillant ses grands yeux verts : qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il se sacrifiait pour Atlantis … Comme il l'avait toujours fait d'ailleurs. Mais elle ne pouvait accepter cela.

E : « John … » murmura-t-elle.

X: « Je ne pense pas que votre mutation soit de rigueur mais je pense que les équipes devraient être … repensées. J'ai entendu dire que l'équipe principale, dirigée par vos soins Colonel, comprenait 2 aliens. »

J : « Ils sont aussi loyaux que mes hommes. Je leur fait toute confiance. »

X: « Désolé mais vous n'êtes pas un gage de sécurité … Je n'aime pas savoir qu'une telle expédition est en partie dirigée par des aliens. A ce propos, vos propres habiletés, docteur Weir, ont été mises à rude épreuve … j'ai sous les yeux un rapport qui fait état d'une mission ayant mal tournée : le résultat fut une contamination par … des nanites ?? »

John se raidit alors, tout comme Elizabeth ; s'il y avait bien un sujet qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu aborder s'était bien celui-là. Elle avait beaucoup souffert, tant psychologiquement que physiquement ; et même si elle s'en défendait, cette aventure la marquait encore. John aurait voulu, à ce moment précis, lui prendre la main et la serrer si fort.

E : « Je … oui, c'est exact. J'ai … »

J : « … Mais cela s'est passé il y a quelques mois de cela, aujourd'hui, elle a recouvert toutes ces capacités et elle dirige, comme elle a toujours fait, cette cité de main de maitre. Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas question de qui doit diriger Atlantis mais en quoi Atlantis peut encore nous aider à vaincre des ennemis toujours plus nombreux. »

L'aplomb du militaire laissa Elizabeth admirative : jamais elle ne l'avait vu si sûr de lui, jamais elle n'avait vu un regard aussi déterminé. La réunion dura une bonne partie de la matinée, avant qu'une pause ne soit donnée pour que chacun aille se restaurer. Elizabeth et John décidèrent de sortir de l'enceinte de la conférence. Ils déjeunèrent dans une petite brasserie pas loin. Chacun était silencieux, essayant de digérer ce qui venait d'être dit.

J : « J'ai horreur de ça … »

E : « Pourtant, le steak frites est un plat que vous … »

J : « … Non pas ça. Je parle de cette situation. J'ai horreur qu'on s'en prenne à vous. Je ne pouvais rien dire ou faire … »

E : « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'en ais vu d'autres. Ils ne me font pas peur. »

J : « Peut-être mais moi je n'aime pas ça. Que savent-ils d'Atlantis ? Ils sont là derrière leur bureau si loin de tout ce qu'on vit là-bas. Ils ne pourront jamais comprendre. »

E : « Pour se faire, il faudrait qu'ils viennent ne serait-ce qu'un jour sur Atlantis, tout comme l'a fait Woosley. Ils se rendraient compte qu'il est beaucoup plus facile de parler que d'agir. Je l'ai moi-même appris sur Atlantis. »

J : « Vous êtes différente d'eux ! Ok, il est vrai que … au début, je vous ais pris pour une simple bureaucrate. Mais vous avez vécu des choses qu'ils ne pourront jamais imaginer. »

Il termina sa phrase en posant encore une fois sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

E : « Merci John … Merci d'être là. »

J : « Merci de m'avoir dit de venir. »

E : « A ce propos, il est hors de question que j'entende encore une fois cette idée absurde qu'est votre mutation ou quoique soit d'autre. »

J : « J'ai juste voulu sauver la mission. »

E : « Ce n'est pas en la fuyant que vous sauverez Atlantis ; au contraire, elle a besoin de vous … j'ai besoin de vous. »

Sentant l'atmosphère assez lourde, il dériva la conversation sur un autre sujet, bien plus léger :

J : « Au fait, parlons de ce soir … »

E : « Ce soir ? »

J : « Oui, mon diner ; celui que je dois organiser pour vous. »

E : « Oh, vous avez déjà une idée ? »

J : « Bien sur ! et pour cela, je vous demanderais de vous habiller … assez classe !! »

E : « Assez classe ? M'emmèneriez-vous à l'opéra ? »

J : « Mieux que cela … mais je ne cracherais pas le morceau avant ce soir ; pas la peine d'insister !! »

La présence de John, quoiqu'elle en dise, la rassurait et la calmait, ce qui était assez paradoxal pour Sheppard : lui qui avait le don de lui taper sur le système ; mais parfois, elle avait besoin de sa présence comme d'un catalyseur. Elle aimait qu'il soit près d'elle et aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour. John aussi aimait la présence de la jeune femme : non seulement parce qu'elle était ravissante mais aussi parce qu'elle savait le tempérer. Maintes fois, il aurait dépassé les bornes si elle n'avait pas été là. Il l'appréciait et la respectait ; peu de gens arrivaient à gagner son respect et rares étaient les personnes non militaires qui y parvenaient.

E : « Nous allons devoir y aller. La réunion va reprendre. »

J : « Elizabeth … A propos de … enfin de ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques mois … les nanites … »

E : « Ce n'est rien. Personne ne peut comprendre … même pas vous. Mais je ne me formalise plus. Cette épreuve m'a marqué mais ce fut aussi un tournant … »

J : « Liz … Si vous n'allez pas bien, je suis là. »

E : « C'est la deuxième fois que vous m'appelez ainsi … Liz … »

J : « Pardon de cette familiarité. »

E : « Non, au contraire, j'aime beaucoup. Seuls mes parents m'appellent comme cela. Ca me fait du bien. »

John se leva alors et tendit la main vers Elizabeth pour qu'elle le suive ; la réunion allait reprendre et elle s'annonçait encore assez éprouvante. Et comme le pensait la jeune femme, la suite de l'entrevue fut assez houleuse : après qu'elle ait exposé les points positifs pour lesquelles la mission devait se poursuivre, ce fut au tour de John de défendre ce qu'il avait de plus cher : Atlantis … et Elizabeth. A la fin de la conférence, c'est remplie d'amertume qu'ils quittèrent les lieux. Parce qu'ils étaient éprouvés, ils décidèrent de rentrer directement à l'hôtel.

J : « Vous savez, si vous préférez vous reposer ce soir … »

E : « Non, ce diner me détendra … en plus je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous m'avez réservé. »

J : « Bon, mais je ne me vexerais pas si vous voulez … »

E : « John, s'il vous plait. On se retrouve vers … »

J : « … Disons, 19h. Je viendrais vous chercher dans votre chambre ; et n'oubliez pas : quelque chose de classe. »

E : « Entendu. »

A suivre ...

reviews are all accepted


	6. Première soirée

**Merci Rafiki . Le passage du conseil était un peu pompeux mais il était nécessaire dans le sens où c'est la cause de leur voyage à Paris ... Le conseil passé, place à la folie parisienne **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sur ce, il disposa, laissant Elizabeth se prélasser dans un bon bain chaud, alors que lui, ressortit de l'hôtel pour préparer son diner. Il voulait que tout soit parfait : non pas pour finir par gagner le cœur de la jeune femme, mais aussi pour la détendre d'une journée aussi rude. Oui il l'aimait, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il l'avait toujours aimé. Et ce petit séjour parisien ne faisait que confirmer ses sentiments envers elle. Il ne savait pas si elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, quelque chose autre que de l'amitié et du respect. Et même si ce diner n'avait pas pour but de a conquérir, il éclairerait peut-être le jeune homme sur les sentiments de Liz.

Il ne revint que 2 heures plus tard, plein d'espoir pour cette soirée, en espérant que son idée plaise à la jeune femme. Voyant l'heure approchée, il s'empressa de se préparer : une nouvelle fois, il prit une douche mais un peu plus longue cette fois-ci, et prit un temps infini pour choisir la bonne tenue : ni trop habillée, ni trop décontractée. Il laissa tomber la cravate pour se concentrer sur un simple costume écru, chemise blanche et chaussures noires. Comme d'habitude, il ébouriffa sa chevelure.

Elizabeth, crevée, s'était endormie dans son bain ; elle ne se réveilla qu'en sentant l'eau de son bain refroidir. Elle sortit alors et s'enroula dans un épais peignoir : elle jugea de son état dans le miroir : elle aurait besoin d'une bonne couche de maquillage pour paraitre potable. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir John, il s'était surement donné du mal pour lui donner une belle soirée.

Elle choisit alors avec soin ses vêtements : elle se décida pour une robe noire, à fines bretelles, arrivant jusqu'au dessus des genoux accompagnée d'escarpins tout aussi noirs. Comme elle ne savait où il allait l'emmener, elle mit un caraco rose pâle sur ses épaules. Une petite touche de parfum derrière les oreilles et sur les poignets … elle était enfin prête. Elle se regarda dans la glace : il manquait quelque chose … une parure. Elle dégagea ses oreilles en ramenant ses cheveux en demi-queue ; elle pu ainsi se mettre de belles créoles dorées, avec un pendentif discret mais habillant comme il se devait le cou de la demoiselle. Voilà, elle était prête ! Elle n'attendait plus que son cavalier.

Ce dernier, se hâta de sortir de sa chambre : arrivé en retard au premier rendez-vous, même si ce n'en était pas vraiment un, n'était pas du plus bel effet. Devant la porte d'Elizabeth, il n'osait frapper : était-elle prête ? Etait-elle aussi stressée que lui ? Il resta quelques instants sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'une femme de chambre arrive dans le couloir. Sorti de sa torpeur, il se décida enfin à toquer. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut la plus belle créature qu'il lui était donné de voir qui apparut.

J : « Vous êtes resplendissante, vraiment sublime ! »

E : « N'en jeter plus la coupe est pleine !! Vous aussi vous êtes très élégant. »

Sans plus de politesses, il lui tendit son bras, qu'elle accepta avec plaisir, et c'est stressée, qu'elle se laissa guider par le militaire. Devant l'hôtel, une limousine les attendait :

E : « C'est pour nous ? »

J : « Bien sur, quoi de plus beau que ce genre de carrosse pour la plus belle des princesses. »

E : « Merci. »

Tel un gentleman, il lui ouvrit la porte. A peine entrés, la limousine démarra. Elizabeth contempla l'intérieur de la berline.

J : « Vous voulez un petit apéritif ? »

E : « Avec plaisir. Un Martini. »

Il ouvrit alors le mini bar de la limousine et servit un verre de Martini à la jeune femme, en l'agrémentant d'une olive. Quant à lui, il se servit un whisky sec.

E : « Ou m'emmenez-vous ? »

J : « C'est une surprise. Il m'a été assez difficile de trouver quelque chose, en sachant que vous avez souvent été sur Paris. »

E : « Il est moins important de connaitre la surprise que la manière dont elle est présentée. Et je dois dire que cette limousine me fait présager du meilleur. »

J : « Alors j'espère que la suite de la soirée vous plaira tout autant. »

Ils trinquèrent et burent leur apéritif lorsque John sortit un bandeau noir.

E : « Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

J : « Je vous bande les yeux pour la surprise. Ne trichez pas hein !! »

Elle joua le jeu sans broncher et c'est silencieusement qu'elle se laissa bander les yeux. Puis, dans le noir total, elle sentit la limousine s'arrêter, puis la porte arrière s'ouvrir.

J : « Donnez-moi votre main que je vous aide à sortir. »

A tâtons, elle trouva enfin la main de John et sortit de la voiture, non sans se cogner la tête en sortant.

E : « Ouch ! »

J : « Pas de mal ? »

E : « Non ça va. »

Elle sentit sur son visage une légère brise et un bruit caractéristique. John l'emmena quelques mètres loin puis la stoppa. Il se plaça derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches ; John s'approcha alors de l'oreille de Liz et lui susurra :

J : « Fermez les yeux Liz. »

Elle tressaillit en sentant le souffle chaud de John sur sa nuque. Elle esquissa un sourire en sentant que John défaisait le nœud du bandeau.

J : « Ne trichez pas. »

E : « Promis. »

Une fois le visage à l'air libre, Elizabeth sentit de nouveau les mains de John s'appesantir sur ses hanches … Il compta jusqu'à trois …

J : « 1 … 2 … 3 … Ouvrez. »

A ce moment, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, ces derniers s'habituant à la lumière et quand elle découvrit l'endroit où il l'avait emmené, sa seule réaction fut d'écarquiller les yeux en ouvrant la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau :

E : « Mon Dieu !! »

J : « Ca vous plait ? »

E : « C'est … surprenant ! »

En effet, John venait d'emmener la jeune femme sur les berges de la Seine, où les y attendaient un bateau mouche. Il lui prit la main et l'accompagna jusqu'à la passerelle habillée d'un tapis rouge.

E : « Ne me dites pas que vous avez loué ce bateau rien que pour nous ? »

J : « J'aurais du ? »

E : « Et bien … vous gagneriez quelques points c'est sur ! »

J : « Quelques points ? Quelques points sur quoi ? »

E : « Euh … non, non rien ! »

Bras dessus-bras dessous ils entrèrent dans le bateau où leur était réservée une table en tête du bateau donnant une vue imprenable sur la Seine. Une table dressée avec délicatesse n'attendait plus qu'eux. John tira la chaise pour laisser Elizabeth s'asseoir.

J : « Alors … surprise ? »

E : « Extrêmement. Je trouve ce cadre assez … romantique. »

J : « Ah oui ? Tant mieux alors. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bateau démarra emmenant le couple vogué sur les flots. John était subjugué par la beauté de la jeune femme en face de lui ; d'ailleurs, il était si hypnotisé qu'il la fixait intensément.

E : « John, vous pouvez cesser de me fixer ainsi ; c'est assez … gênant. »

J : « Désolé mais j'ai si peu l'habitude de vous voir apprêtée de la sorte … vous êtes si belle. »

Le feu commençait à monter aux joues de la dirigeante … elle était si peu habituée qu'un homme la regarde avec tant d'insistance. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire bien au contraire, mais comment repartir sur Atlantis et retrouver une autorité face à lui ? Il la regardait, non, il la mangeait littéralement du regard, et s'il n'avait pas était un homme sous ses ordres, elle se serait laissée aller à un petit jeu de séduction. Mais là, c'était John …

J : « A quoi vous pensez ? »

E : « A rien … en fait, si, à Atlantis. Elle me manque. »

J : « A moi aussi … mais ne parlons pas d'elle pour l'instant ! Profitons de ces petites vacances improvisées. »

A ce moment-là, un serveur arriva :

x : **« Puis-je vous proposer un apéritif ?** »

E : « **Oh non merci.** »

J : « Allez Elizabeth, laissez-vous aller, on est en vacances ! »

Après hésitations, Elizabeth accepta de reprendre un Martini et John prit alors un whisky coca. L'ambiance aidant, ils se détendirent très vite et la glace fut brisée en quelques mots. Bientôt la conversation dériva sur l'enfance de chacun avec son lot de petites anecdotes :

J : « Vous rigolez ? Vous manifestiez avec tracts et banderoles ? »

E : « Oui … En y regardant bien, je ne suis pas très fière. »

J : « Vous deviez être craquante dans les rues ! »

E : « Euh … c'est un point de vue … Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que dirait les policiers qui nous coursaient ! »

J : « J'aurais adoré voir ça ! Je ne vous pensais pas si … activiste ! »

E : « Ah oui ? Et comment me voyez-vous alors ? »

J : « Je vous imaginais sérieuse, rat de bibliothèque, meilleure élève… »

E : « C'était le cas, mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! Je me suis plongée dans les études car mon père disait que nous vivions dans une société machiste et qu'il n'y avait pas de plus grand malheur que d'être une femme à notre époque. A partir de là, j'ai toujours voulu démontrer qu'une femme valait tout autant qu'un homme ; mon terrain fut la politique mais j'aurais pu choisir une autre branche tout aussi ardue. »

J : « Ah tout s'explique : cette passion et ce feu dans vos yeux quand vous êtes face à des hommes de pouvoir. Cette envie de leur montrer qui vous êtes. Ce caractère fort et ce charisme. »

E : « Vous plaindriez-vous de mon caractère ? »

J : « Bien au contraire, j'aime cet entrain et l'engouement à chacune de vos allocutions. C'est ce qui fait votre force. J'en ai encore eu une démonstration ce midi. »

E : « J'espère juste avoir été assez convaincante ! »

J : « Vous l'êtes. »

Le regard insistant de John fit perdre pied à la jeune femme : encore une fois, il avait ce regard presque envoutant ; celui qui pourrait la faire chavirer, même si elle savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Après l'apéritif, le serveur proposa la carte ; Chacun commanda le plat du jour et une bonne bouteille de vin rouge. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le serveur revint avec leur plat :

x: « **Bourguignon en sauce.** »

J : « Ca ressemble à de la nourriture dites donc ! »

E : « Comme je vous l'ai dis plus tôt, il ne mange pas que des grenouilles et des escargots !! **Je vous remercie. **»

x: « **Vous voulez gouter le vin.** »

Le serveur versa un fond de vin rouge dans le verre de John, ce dernier gouta et donna son accord en hochant de la tête pour que le serveur serve du vin à la jeune femme.

x: « **Bon appétit.** »

Il prit congé, laissant le couple manger tranquillement. John gouta avec précaution à la viande en sauce, ce qui amusa Elizabeth. Quand elle vit le visage étonné du jeune homme après la première bouchée, elle su que la gastronomie française avait eu raison de l'estomac caractériel de John :

E : « Alors ? Vous aimez ? »

J : « **C'est délicieux !!** »

Le petit accent de John fit littéralement fondre la jeune femme qui, à son tour, piocha allègrement dans son assiette. Après un silence religieux, manifestant de la réussite du diner, ils commandèrent un dessert : une crème brulée pour John et une glace liégeoise pour Elizabeth. Comme à chaque fois que l'on attend son dessert, c'est toujours celui du voisin qui arrive en premier, là, celui d'Elizabeth arriva d'abord, faisant loucher John sur la glace recouvert de coulis de chocolat et agrémenter de chantilly.

J : « Ca à l'air bon … »

Le voyant venir à des kilomètres, Elizabeth garda jalousement sa glace, scrutant le moindre geste de John visant à chiper un peu de son dessert.

E : « Oui, mais c'est le mien ! »

J : « Même pas une cuillère ? »

Là encore, il décocha son regard attendrissant mais Liz ne s'y laissa pas prendre et elle détourna son regard vers sa glace … John, voyant que son stratagème ne marchait pas, tenta alors une manœuvre désespérée : il approcha sa main doucement et dans un rapide coup d'index, il chipa un peu de chantilly.

E : « Hey !! C'est impoli ce que vous venez de faire ! »

J : « Ah oui ? Punissez-moi ! »

L'ambiguïté de la phrase fit perdre tous ses moyens à Elizabeth dont les joues prirent très vite une teinte rosée. Elle détourna le regard une seconde, ce qui suffit à John pour chiper une deuxième fois.

E : « Ca suffit ! Vous allez me le payer !! »

A ce moment-là, le serveur se pointa avec la crème brulée mais alors qu'il la tendit à John, c'est Elizabeth qui s'en empara et picora gracieusement dedans.

J : « Hey !! Je vous en ais juste pris un peu ! »

E : « Je ne reprends que mon due. »

Mais bien loin de se laisser faire, John prit alors la glace de la demoiselle et la mangea sous le regard envieux de la jeune femme. C'est ainsi que chacun mangea le dessert de l'autre.

J : « Si on partageait ? Faites moi gouter la crème … »

Elizabeth prit alors une cuillère de crème brulée et donna presque la becquée à John, sous le regard charmeur de ce dernier. Il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer la cuillère.

E : « C'est bon ? »

J : « Délicieux. Encore … »

Bien loin de se laisser faire, au lieu de lui redonner la becquée, elle lui tendit la crème pour qu'il la mange seul. Un peu déçu qu'elle ne se prête pas au jeu, il prit le dessert et le finit. Ils finirent leur dessert respectif puis, une fois que le bateau mouche eut accosté, ils descendirent, légèrement éméchés.

E : « Je crois que j'ai un peu abusé du vin. »

J : « Oui, moi aussi … mais si on ne pouvait pas le faire aujourd'hui, quand l'aurions-nous fait ? »

Pour se dessouler un peu, ils marchèrent le long de la berge, main dans la main. La légère brise caressant leur visage, ils marchèrent sans dire un mot, profitant du spectacle s'offrant à eux : Paris illuminée … La Ville Lumière … La ville des amoureux. John était heureux : il venait de passer une magnifique soirée en compagnie d'Elizabeth, et il espérait secrètement qu'elle ne se termine pas encore.

J : « Ca vous dirait d'aller voir la Tour Eiffel illuminée ? Il parait que c'est un spectacle à voir. »

E : « Je vous suis. »

A SUIVREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	7. Conséquences

Après avoir marché quelques mètres, la limousine les retrouvèrent un peu plus loin. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et prirent la direction du Trocadéro. Une fois arrivés, John demanda au chauffeur de les attendre, puis ils sortirent enfin pour contempler un magnifique spectacle : la Tour Eiffel brillait de milles feux, habillée d'une robe scintillante. Elizabeth se sentait si bien : cette vue, ce diner, John … tout avait été parfait jusque là. Accoudée à une rambarde, John vint se nicher derrière elle, posant ses mains sur les hanches fines de la demoiselle. Voyant qu'elle ne faisait aucun geste pour l'en dissuader, il continua alors son ascension : il fit glisser ses mains pour qu'elles se rejoignent sur le ventre plat de Liz ; doucement, il tenta une énième approche : il posa son menton sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme.

Ne voyant toujours aucune réaction, il tenta alors une ultime approche : il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou d'Elizabeth et y déposa un petit baiser, puis il se dégagea, jugeant la réaction de sa compagne : les yeux fermés, elle semblait dormir debout, mais en fait, il en était tout autre : elle se délectait de ces douces attentions. Et là où la raison aurait voulu qu'elle coupe court à ce tendre moment, sa passion, pour le moins alcoolisée, en décida autrement : Elle se retourna, enroula ses bras autour du cou de John et sans attendre, elle approcha son visage du sien avant de sceller ses lèvres à celles du beau militaire.

Ce baiser ne dura que quelques secondes et était un des plus chastes qu'ils avaient échangé durant leur vie, mais pour autant, leur cœur semblait exploser sous leur poitrine respective : et quand elle se détacha de lui, ce fut pour plonger ses yeux dans le vert de ceux de John et s'y perdre définitivement. Mais alors qu'il aurait voulu qu'un deuxième baiser ponctue ce rendez-vous, Elizabeth se détacha et se retourna une nouvelle fois pour admirer la Tour Eiffel.

Un peu frustré qu'il ne puisse assouvir son désir de faire des lèvres de la jeune femme siennes à nouveau, il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras et de plonger son visage dans son cou, respirant le parfum fruité de sa belle. Même si cet échange fut court, ce fut le plus beau et le plus romantique qui soit : en cette douce nuit à Paris, devant la Tour Eiffel, après un diner parfait … Il n'avait pu rêver mieux comme premier baiser. Et après quelques minutes, Elizabeth se retourna à nouveau :

E : « J'ai un peu froid, on rentre ? »

J : « D'accord. »

Il dégagea alors une mèche de cheveux du visage de sa compagne et, au contact de sa peau sur la sienne, Elizabeth frissonna de plus belle. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux pour se délecter de ce bref contact … contact qu'elle voulait encore et encore … Elle prit alors sa main et déposa sur le dos de cette dernière un doux baiser. Puis ils repartirent main dans la main jusqu'à la voiture.

Et bien que la glace fut brisée entre eux avec ce premier baiser, aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir refaire un pas vers l'autre : timidité peut-être, fatigue sans doute ; le fait est qu'ils n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à l'arrivée devant l'hôtel. Ils s'étaient juste contentés de se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant les quelques minutes qui leur restaient dans ce luxueux cocon.

: « **Vous êtes arrivés.** »

J : « **Merci.** »

John aida Elizabeth à sortir de la voiture et c'est toujours main dans la main qu'ils montèrent à leur étage ; une fois arrivés devant la chambre de Liz, cette dernière, ayant légèrement dessoulé, cherchant dans son sac sa carte magnétique. Elle se retourna et vit que John attendait beaucoup de cette fin de soirée : il la fixait intensément, ce qui mit mal à l'aise la jeune femme : elle savait qu'il aurait aimé que cette soirée se termine plus coquinement mais elle n'était pas prête … d'ailleurs, pourquoi le serait-elle ? John n'était juste qu'un ami … et ce baiser juste une conséquence de tout le vin ingurgité.

John s'approcha alors d'Elizabeth pour lui donner un tendre baiser, mais la réaction d'Elizabeth n'alla pas dans ce sens : elle détourna le visage pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

E : « Bonne nuit John. Ce fut une agréable soirée, merci. »

J : « Oui … j'aurais aimé qu'elle se prolonge un peu. »

E : « Je … Je suis fatiguée et … je dois aussi penser à la soirée de demain : vu ce que vous m'avez préparé ce soir, je dois être à la hauteur ! »

J : « Oui. » Dit-il un peu déçu.

Bien sur, il savait très peu cacher ses sentiments et sa déception transparaissait derrière un visage triste, tandis que celui de Liz restait impassible. Pour passer à autre chose, Elizabeth enquilla sur un autre sujet :

E : « Alors …Quel est le programme de demain ? Je dois préparer le diner mais pas la journée. »

J : « Et bien … j'ai pensé qu'un peu de shopping sur les Champs Elysées pourrait être agréable, surtout s'il fait beau. »

E : « C'est une bonne idée, ma garde robe à besoin d'être rafraichie ! Mais vous, supporterez-vous de faire une journée de shopping avec moi ? »

J : « Moi, tant que je passe du temps avec vous, je ne demande rien d'autre. »

C'est alors le visage cramoisi et en balbutiant un approximatif « Bonne nuit » que la jeune femme disparut derrière sa porte de chambre, laissant John sur sa faim. Il regagna alors sa chambre, un gout amer dans la bouche, un gout d'inachevé : cette soirée aurait pu se terminer en apothéose, surtout qu'il savait à présent qu'elle ressentait pour lui bien plus que de la simple amitié. Sa manière de le regarder, de l'embrasser … il en était sûr : elle l'aimait.

Quant à Elizabeth, c'est toujours avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang qu'elle se déshabilla, laissant sa robe trainer par terre. Elle prit une douche brulante, pensant alors que la chaleur aurait pu faire s'évaporer l'alcool, tout comme la vapeur flottant dans la pièce. Et une fois dans son lit, elle se remémora cette tendre soirée : tout se bousculait dans sa tête : le caractère parfait de ce diner de bout en bout, l'attitude de John, qui s'était conduit en parfait gentleman … Jamais, dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle aurait pensé passer une telle soirée. Elle soupira longuement : pourquoi semblait-il si pressé de conclure ? A croire que tout cela ne visait qu'à la mettre dans son lit ! Mais c'était hors de question : l'alcool l'avait un peu débridée mais il était impossible qu'ils couchent ensemble !! Ce baiser avait été une erreur due à l'ambiance si spéciale qui avait caractérisée cette nuit, mais il ne devait pas y avoir de suite. Et c'est en se jurant de mettre tout cela au clair avec lui qu'elle s'endormit.

Au contraire de John, dont le sommeil fut assez dur à trouver, elle sombra comme une masse. John, lui, tourna et se retourna dans son lit : il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la jeune femme : elle avait été si proche de lui devant cette Tour Eiffel, et là, elle avait dressé une muraille si haute et si épaisse qu'il souffrait déjà à l'idée de devoir l'escalader. Le but de cette soirée avait été largement atteint : essayer de mettre à jour les sentiments de la jeune femme envers lui ; et c'est avec succès qu'ils avaient échangé un baiser ; il pensait alors avoir réussi à gagner le cœur de sa belle mais voilà : 1 pas en avant, 3 pas en arrière …

Regrettait-elle ? Ou alors, s'était-il trompé sur les signaux qu'il avait cru déceler chez elle ? Il espérait que non. Il espérait qu'elle donne suite à cette soirée et que demain, ils s'expliqueraient et que cela déboucherait à une relation plus sérieuse. La nuit portait conseil … il espérait vraiment que ce soit le cas.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Elizabeth d'avoir du mal à se tirer de son lit : pendant un long moment, elle se tourna dans ses draps, s'enroulant dedans. Les stores à demi-clos, quelques rayons de soleil filtraient, donnant à la chambre une teinte dorée. Rares étaient les fois où elle s'octroyait une véritable grasse matinée ; cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis au moins 3 ans, oui, depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur Atlantis. Tout comme les moments de détentes d'ailleurs : toujours sous pression, elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de s'occuper d'elle : elle avait oublié la femme pour se consacrer uniquement à la dirigeante.

Mais aujourd'hui, cela allait changer : elle allait faire du shopping dans les rues de Paris, sur la plus belle avenu du monde en compagnie de John. John … en parlant de lui … elle pensait souvent à lui ces derniers temps, et hier soir, elle avait même rêve de lui. Et pas un rêve des plus chastes : là où son corps s'était refusé à aller plus loin hier soir, son esprit avait vagabondé bien au-delà de la décence. D'ailleurs, ce rêve lui avait fait passer une nuit blanche : incapable de fermer les yeux sans voir John et elle dans des positions plus que compromettantes, elle avait du prendre un somnifère pour finir sa nuit sans rêve !

C'est donc avec une mauvaise volonté sans nom qu'elle se leva ; mais à peine les épaules en dehors de la couette, qu'elle sentit une petite brise : frileuse jusqu'au bout des ongles, elle se calfeutra de nouveau dans le lit, priant pour que John n'ait pas la mauvaise idée de venir toquer à sa porte avant 2 bonnes heures.

Mais John n'avait pas l'intention de se lever, bien au contraire : hibernant telle une marmotte, aucun millimètre de peau ne dépassait de la couette. Il voulait profiter de ce que cette nuit lui avait apporté : des souvenirs plus que tendres d'Elizabeth. De là à dire que le rêve qui avait hanté sa nuit était coquin, il n'y avait pas des kilomètres !! Il aurait du en avoir honte et pourtant, il n'attendait qu'une chose c'est que ce rêve devienne réalité ! Oui, aujourd'hui était leur dernier jour à Paris avant de repartir le lendemain. Il devait tenter sa chance.

C'est sur cette bonne résolution qu'il bondit hors de son lit et prit une bonne douche chaude ; Elizabeth devait être levée depuis un moment, et peut-être même qu'elle avait du prendre son petit déjeuner ! Il ne devait pas perdre une minute : il s'habilla décontracté, chemise et Jean, et sortit de sa chambre.

Il fit les vérifications d'usage, à savoir coiffure, odeurs et propreté de la chemise, et toqua à la porte de la demoiselle. En l'absence de réponse, il retenta sa chance mais là encore, aucun mouvement ni bruit. Comme il le pensait, elle devait déjà être au restaurant en train de déjeuner. Mais après quelques secondes, Elizabeth ouvrit la porte, visiblement encore endormie :

J : « Je … Je vous réveille ? »

E : « John, nous sommes à Paris, en vacances comme vous dites, et vous, vous me réveillez à … »

Elle regarda sa montre d'un œil pas très ouvert :

E : « … A 9h30 du matin !! »

J : « Bah je me suis dis qu'il fallait profiter de nos derniers instants ici. »

Elizabeth soupira … pour une fois qu'il ne faisait pas la grasse mat', il fallait qu'il la réveille ! S'il n'avait pas été aussi mignon, elle l'aurait déjà envoyé bouler ! C'est avec une extrême lassitude qu'elle lui dit alors :

E : « Bon d'accord, attendez-moi en bas, je vous rejoins dans une petite demi-heure. »

Il obtempéra et descendit au salon restaurant, commandant deux cafés et des viennoiseries. Pendant de temps-là, Elizabeth, toujours pas très réveillée, se dirigea au radar pour prendre une rapide douche avant de se vêtir d'un simple jean bleu ciel et d'un cache-cœur bordeaux ; accompagné d'une veste noir, elle était fin prête. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute, laissant quelques mèches vagabondes retombées mollement sur ses épaules. Une fois habillée, elle descendit au salon pour retrouver John :

J : « Alors, bien dormi ? »

E : « Oui … assez. »

Bien sur, elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que sa nuit fut peuplée de rêves assez osés où elle se voyait avec lui ; non seulement parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais parce qu'en plus, il la harcèlerait pour en connaitre tous les détails ! Mais elle se savait pas que de son coté, John aussi avait eu une nuit plus qu'agitée et pas non plus des plus chastes.

J : « Alors … »

E : « Alors ? »

John aurait bien voulu réengager le dialogue sur les événements de la veille : ce diner et leur baiser ; mais comment le faire sans qu'elle ne pense qu'il n'était porté que sur le sexe ?! De plus, Elizabeth elle-même n'avait pas l'air de vouloir remettre ça sur le tapis, ce qui montrait bien qu'elle regrettait.

J : « Je … pour hier soir … »

E : « … C'était une charmante soirée. » Le coupa-t-elle.


	8. Shopping

**Merci RAFIKI ... voilà la suite Enjoy !**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John souffla de dépit : charmante … voilà tout ce qui venait à l'esprit de la jeune femme, voilà tout ce qu'elle retenait des moments passés ensemble. Un peu vexé, voire totalement, il n'était pas prêt à lui faire oublier cela … Puis, il se rappela qu'il lui restait un diner … celui qu'elle devait organiser. Ce serait probablement leur dernière chance.

J : « Oui … Charmante. Alors, pour aujourd'hui : c'est shopping ? »

E : « Oui, je compte bien profiter de l'avantageux salaire remit par le SGC !! »

J : « Oui moi aussi ! »

E : « Vous comptez faire du shoping vous aussi ?! »

J : « Bah disons que j'ai déjà bien entamé ma retraite pour le diner d'hier soir, donc je me contenterais de vous regarder choisir de beaux vêtements que je me plairais à revoir sur vos épaules sur Atlantis. »

E : « Encore faut-il que je trouve quelque chose qui me convienne. »

J : « Nous sommes dans la capitale de la mode, vous trouverez forcément quelque chose ; en plus, je suis sûr que tout vous va à ravir ! »

Pour la première fois de la journée, John réussi à décrocher un sourire de la part de la jeune femme, accompagné d'un léger rougissement de pommettes ! C'est en silence qu'ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner avant de partir en taxi vers les Champs Elysées.

J : « Pourquoi ne pas prendre le métro ? »

E : « Je suis courageuse mais pas folle ! A cette heure-ci, il doit être bondé. Je préfère encore payer plus cher mais être confortablement assise dans un taxi. »

J : « Et moi qui pensait que la téméraire Elizabeth Weir aimait l'aventure ! »

E : « J'aime l'aventure … tout dépend la forme qu'elle prend : l'aventure pour moi c'est faire du shopping toute une journée avec un homme ! Oui, c'est ça l'aventure pour moi. »

J : « Dites-le tout de suite, si vous ne vouliez pas que je vienne ! »

E : « Non, au contraire. Je suis heureuse de ne pas le faire seule. »

Ils descendirent du taxi et ce que le couple vit les laissa sans voix : les Champs Elysées, avec l'Arc de Triomphe en bout. Le beau temps était au rendez-vous et les Champs se remplissaient petit à petit.

E : « Allons-y. »

J : « Je vous suis. »

Ils flânèrent une bonne partie de la matinée, Elizabeth ayant déjà 3 sacs dans les mains. John voyait déjà le calvaire qu'elle allait lui faire subir : si elle continuait dans cette voie, il serait bientôt chargé de porter à son tour les sacs de la demoiselle. Mais pour l'heure, ils décidèrent de se restaurer dans une pizzeria.

X: « **Que désirez-vous ?** »

E : « **Je prendrais une calzone au jambon s'il vous plait.** »

J : « **Et moi une 4 fromages.** »

E : « Alors, que fait-on ensuite ? »

J : « Je me disais qu'on pourrait les magasins de disques et DVD … je dois me mettre à jour ! Depuis qu'on est sur Atlantis, on est déconnecté de la réalité. J'ai entendu des gamines tout à l'heure qui parlait de … euh … Tokio Hotel … C'est quoi ça ? le nouveau Spielberg ? »

E : « Oh vous savez moi … la musique … »

J : « C'est bien ce que je dis : on doit se remettre à la page. »

Et après avoir fini leur pizza respective, ils firent un tour au « Virgin mégastore » et à la FNAC :

J : « Et bah … j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment à la ramasse … je ne connais pas un seul de ces groupes … aucune chanson m'évoque ne serait-ce un nom. Elizabeth ? »

Il avait détourné le regard une seconde, et elle n'était déjà plus là : le monde se bousculant, il ne voulait pas la perdre dans la foule ; il partit alors à sa recherche et la retrouva quelques mètres plus loin, un casque sur les oreilles : elle écoutait une musique en fermant les yeux. Elle semblait si sereine. Il posa sa main doucement sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui ouvrit les yeux sans pour autant sursauter ; elle se retourna, enleva le casque, le reposa sur le présentoir et lui sourit :

E : « Alors, vous avez trouvé ce que vous vouliez ? »

J : « Non, j'ai l'impression d'être un étranger … »

E : « Mais c'est le cas mon cher ! Nous sommes en France. »

J : « Oui, enfin vous m'avez comprise : j'ai l'impression d'avoir hiberné durant 3 ans, loupant films, musiques et news branchés. »

E : « Et bien, faites le plein pour cette année, et vous reviendrez dans 3 ans, toujours aussi paumé. »

Elle le poussa un peu pour passer et se rendre dans le rayon des DVD, tandis que John regarda le titre de la chanson qu'écoutait quelques secondes plus tôt … il sourit alors avant de mettre quelque chose dans son panier, puis suivi Elizabeth par peur de ne la perdre encore une fois. Il la rattrapa au rayon des DVD fantastiques :

J : « Alors, vous avez trouvé quoi ? »

E : « Je souris en regardant les nouveautés en science-fiction … S'ils savaient combien ils sont loin de la vérité : c'est quoi cette idée fixe de voir les extra-terrestres comme des petits êtres gris avec des yeux globuleux noir ?! »

J : « Bah, ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort : les Asgardes ressemblent un peu à cette vision. »

E : « Oui, mais eux sont pacifistes ! Bref … tout ça pour dire qu'Atlantis nous fait perdre nos illusions : on ne peut regarder les choses comme avant ; c'était vrai pour la Tour Eiffel, et ça l'ai aussi pour la science-fiction. »

J : « Moi, j'aime bien garder encore une part de crédulité. Je me dis qu'Atlantis n'a pas révélé tous ses secrets et qu'ils nous restent encore beaucoup à découvrir. »

E : « Oui … »

J : « D'ailleurs, Atlantis nous a permis de nous faire ce petit séjour à Paris. Vous voyez, j'ai encore pleins de choses à découvrir, surtout vous concernant. »

E : « … »

Voyant la gêne de la jeune femme, John décida de passer à un autre sujet … après tout, elle devait ressentir quelques chose …

J : « Bon, on va payer ? Il nous reste encore pas mal de magasins à faire. »

Après avoir littéralement dévalisé le mégastore, ils reprirent leur vadrouille : Elizabeth se ruina en achetant des dizaines de vêtements allant des plus simples aux plus recherchés. Changeant de ses sempiternelles petits débardeurs rouge, elle colora sa garde robe de couleurs telles que du bleu, du jaune pâle, du blanc … cela lui faisait plaisir d'égayer enfin ses fringues et John en profitait allègrement : il l'imaginait avec chacun des vêtements qu'elle venait d'acheter.

Puis, dans une rue adjacente, ils passèrent devant un magasin de lingeries ; et même si le regard d'Elizabeth fut discret, John avait remarqué qu'elle aurait aimé s'y attarder ; mais surement à cause de sa présence, elle ne voulu pas s'y arrêter.

J : « Vous … vous voulez qu'on s'y arrête ? »

E : « Quoi ? Oh non, non. Je regardais juste c'est tout. »

J : « Si vous voulez, je peux allez faire un tour et revenir quand vous aurez fini ? »

E : « Euh … si … si ça ne vous gêne pas. »

J : « Bah je préférerais nettement rester à vos cotés, histoire de vous aiguiller sur ce qu'attendent les hommes. »

E : « Quoi ? Les hommes ? Mais, si je veux m'acheter des dessous c'est uniquement pour moi et moi seule !! »

J : « Quel gâchis, c'est dommage. Bon, je vous laisse, je vous retrouve ici dans une petite demi-heure ? »

E : « Ok. »

Il disparu au détour d'une rue et Elizabeth entra dans la boutique : il y avait tellement de choix, elle en aurait surement pour plus d'une demi-heure. Elle commença ses recherches sans vraiment avoir d'idée bien précise sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Puis une vendeuse vint l'accoster :

X: « **Vous cherchez quelque chose mademoiselle ? Je peux peut-être vous aider ?** »

E : « **Oh, je ne suis pas très … enfin, j'ai pas l'habitude …** »

Voyant l'embarras de la jolie brune, la vendeuse sourit et la guida du mieux qu'elle pu :

X: **« Voyons voir, commençons par la texture : dentelles, soie, lycra …** »

E : « **Et bien … euh … dentelles ? **»

X: « **Vous avez une préférence pour l'ensemble : string, tanga, shorty …** »

E : « **Oh … Pourquoi pas shorty.** »

X: « **Très bien, on a ce modèle-ci … quelle est votre tour de poitrine ?** »

Elizabeth vit alors des dizaines de modèle sous ses yeux : jamais elle n'aurait cru devoir faire un choix. Mais elle devait se dépêcher : John allait revenir, et il était hors de question qu'il la voit en dessous. Elle se décida alors pour 3 ensembles : un en dentelle bordeaux, un en lycra noir et un dernier en dentelles noir et rose pâle. Elle partit dans la cabine d'essayage. Le premier ensemble lui alla comme un gant.

X: « **Mademoiselle ? Il vous va ?** »

Elizabeth hésita à sortir … mais voyant que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours, elle se décida ; la vendeuse réajusta ses bretelles :

X: **« Il vous scie à merveille**. »

E : « **Très bien je le prends. Bon, suivant.** »

Elizabeth rentra de nouveau dans la cabine et passa le deuxième ensemble. Et bien qu'il ne fût pas du tout le même genre que le premier, elle le trouvait aussi joli. Là encore elle sortit en dessous :

X: « **Celui-ci est vraiment joli.** »

E : « **Oui, je le prends aussi. Il m'en reste un dernier** »

Elizabeth enfila alors le dernier ensemble : ensemble blanc et dentelles noires.

John revint, encore avec des sacs en plus, mais ne vit personne devant le magasin de lingeries. Peut-être avait-elle fini ? Il s'approcha de la vitrine mais ne vit personne à l'intérieur ; il entra alors et chercha Elizabeth : avait-elle trouvé ce qu'elle voulait ?

Et comme une réponse à sa question, il la vit sortir d'une cabine ; elle portait un ensemble noir et blanc … une vendeuse à coté d'elle lui prodiguait surement des conseils. Elle était splendide dans ce shorty moulant parfaitement ses formes. La décence aurait voulu qu'il détourne le regard mais il était comme hypnotisé par la beauté de la jeune femme. Il resta là, immobile à quelques mètres derrière elle ; et quand elle l'aperçu dans le reflet du miroir, elle fit volte face : il pu alors voir ce que laissait entrevoir les bretelles du soutien gorge : des seins rebondis, un ventre plat … elle était superbe.

E : « MON DIEU !! »

Ni une, ni deux, elle se planqua dans la cabine, rouge de honte.

X: « **Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ?** »

J : « Je suis … son ami. Elizabeth ? »

Il approcha de la cabine où s'était réfugiée la jeune femme.

J : « Je suis désolé, je croyais que vous aviez fini … manifestement non. »

E : « … »

J : « Je vous en prie, parlez-moi. Je m'excuse … que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ? »

E : « Partez… »

J : « Quoi ? Mais … »

E : « Dehors ! »

Pour ne pas envenimer les choses, il obtempéra et quitta le magasin : il s'assit sur un trottoir en face de ce dernier, attendant que Liz sorte. Elizabeth, quant à elle, se rhabilla : tenant entre ses mains l'ensemble noir et blanc, elle se demanda si elle devait l'acheter ou non. Après tout, il lui plaisait aussi mais John l'avait vu … le connaissant, il fantasmerait dessus jour et nuit ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça … pas en ce moment … Et puis zut ! Il n'avait qu'à pas rentrer ! Elle prit les 3 ensembles, les paya et sortit : quand elle vit John assit en face, elle fronça les sourcils ; elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas las. Il se leva alors :

J : « Ecoutez Elizabeth, je suis désolé je … »

A SUIVREEEEEEEEUHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

Reviews ??


	9. Deuxième soirée

**Merci Rafiki de suivre cette fic encore ! la suite maintenant ... en avant la gaudriole !!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle lui colla une gifle, sous le regard surpris de John. Il se massa la joue, ruminant sa colère : après tout, il l'avait bien cherché. Elizabeth semblait se sentir mieux après ce geste : elle soupira, ferma brièvement les yeux et tourna les talons ; après quelques mètres, elle se rendit compte que John ne la suivait plus. Elle se retourna alors :

E : « Vous venez ? »

John pressa le pas et suivit silencieusement Liz. Après avoir remonté les Champs, le silence entre eux devenait de plus en plus pesant. John ne tenait plus … au beau milieu d'un trottoir il l'attrapa par l'avant-bras, il la fit se tourner vers lui.

E : « Quoi ? »

J : « Vous m'en voulez encore ? »

E : « … »

J : « Je vous ais dis que je regrette ! Que voulez-vous d'autre ? Je vais pas me crever les yeux pour ne pas voir quelle femme sublime vous êtes ! Et j'ai pas eu à attendre de vous voir en dessous pour m'en rendre compte. Vous êtes très belle et j'y peux rien ! Je … je suis … »

E : « Arrêtez ! Je ne vous en veux plus … Je suis juste fatiguée de cette journée. Mais John … merci de ce que vous venez de dire … »

J : « C'est seulement la vérité. Bon, on rentre ? Vous avez encore un diner à préparer ! »

E : « Ah oui, ce diner … »

J : « Si vous voulez, on peut reporter ça à demain midi avant de prendre l'avion. »

E : « Non, j'ai déjà une idée de ce que je faire. »

J : « Ah ? Et puis-je avoir un indice ? »

E : « Hors de question !! Sachez juste que vous n'avez pas besoin de vêtements classes … restez comme ça. »

Pendant tout ce speech, John n'avait pas remarqué qu'il tenait encore le bras de la jeune femme ; lentement, il fit glisser sa main dans celle d'Elizabeth … Entrelaçant leurs doigts, et sous les lumières des Champs Elysées, ils marchèrent un bon moment, savourant cette atmosphère si spéciale qui caractérisait Paris : il était donc vrai que cette ville était celle des amoureux : dans un tel cadre comment un homme et une femme ne pouvaient-ils pas se déclarer ?!

Ils restèrent un bon moment, regardant l'Arc de Triomphe revêtir une robe dorée à mesure que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Des étoiles scintillantes parsemèrent les arbres de la plus belle avenue du monde, les boutiques s'illuminaient enfin et même si la soirée était un peu fraiche, la chaleur dans le cœur des deux jeunes gens transpirait pour les envelopper dans une bulle protectrice : ils étaient seuls au monde, main dans la main … puis John passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, la rapprochant encore plus de lui jusqu'à la coller entièrement contre lui. Elle se sentait bien, elle aimait son odeur, sa chaleur, sa peau contre la sienne.

Puis, il posa sa bouche contre le front frais de Liz ; elle le regarda droit dans les yeux : elle aurait pu s'y noyer, d'ailleurs à chaque fois elle perdait pied. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle approcha son visage du sien … elle retrouvait ce petit quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser devant la Tour Eiffel la veille. Et comme si elle revivait cet instant, elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois … une nouvelle fois elle se laissa aller, et pour une fois, aucun alcool ne la guidait.

John l'entoura de ses bras : cette fois-ci, elle ne lui échapperait plus. Il la serra fort, si fort qu'elle cru étouffer mais c'était si bon … Elle laissa tomber ses paquets, lui encombrant les bras, et à son tour elle entoura la taille de John. Leur baiser devint plus tumultueux … Peu lui importait les passants qui pouvaient les regarder, ils étaient bien, ils étaient heureux, ils étaient ensemble.

Après quelques secondes qui furent trop courtes pour eux, ils se détachèrent enfin. Sans un mot, ils étaient inutiles, Elizabeth repris ses paquets, aidée par John et ils rentrèrent en taxi. Dans la voiture, ils n'osaient pas se regarder et pourtant, une tension palpable planait au-dessus d'eux : une tension sexuelle: ils se voulaient réciproquement mais Elizabeth ne voulait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement ! Il était hors de question de sauter une étape : et même si ce diner apparaissait superflu pour que chacun gagne le cœur de l'autre, elle y tenait !

J : « On … on se retrouve dans une petite heure ? »

E : « Oui, à tout à l'heure. »

A peine la porte de sa chambre fermée, Elizabeth se laissa glisser sur le sol, ses paquets toujours à la main. Elle laissait la pression de ces quelques jours à Paris remontée : entre la conférence, le diner de John et cette balade sur les Champs … elle fixa alors le paquet venant de la boutique de lingeries : et si elle portait un des ensembles qu'elle avait acheté ? Bien sur, pas le noir et blanc puisque John l'avait déjà vu !

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ?! Elle imaginait déjà l'issu du diner ! En gros, elle se voyait déjà dans un lit avec lui … et elle qui pensait que ce n'était que John qui pensait continuellement au sexe !! Elle n'était pas mieux dans son genre. Elle se leva comme elle pu et après une bonne douche pour se décrasser de la journée ! Elle rangea minutieusement tous ses achats dans sa valise, ne sortant que le strict minimum pour la soirée. Une fois prête, et comme s'ils étaient réglés comme du papier à musique, quand Elizabeth ouvrit la porte, John se trouva en face d'elle.

E : « Oh ! »

J : « Vos êtes prête ? »

E : « Ou … Oui. Juste le temps de prendre ma veste, voilà. »

J : « Alors, où allons-nous ? »

E : « Surprise ! »

Bien sur, elle n'avait pas déployé les grands moyens à l'image de la limousine de John la veille : un simple taxi les conduisit à l'endroit souhaité : Montmartre.

J : « Montmartre ? »

E : « Oui, un de mes quartiers préférés à Paris, vous connaissez ? »

J : « Pas du tout. J'ai hâte que vous me fassiez découvrir. »

E : « Alors en route. »

Elle lui prit la main et c'est ensemble qu'ils montèrent Montmartre : ils croisèrent alors dans le vieux quartier des saltimbanques, allant des mimes aux peintres, aux caricaturistes ; d'ailleurs, John fut croqué par l'un d'eux sous le regard amusé de Liz.

J : « Alors ça donne quoi ? »

E : « Vous êtes magnifique !! »

Elle lui montra le dessin : des cheveux hirsutes, comme s'il avait mis les doigts dans la prise, des yeux dans le vague, une moue boudeuse … John ne se reconnaissait pas, mais Elizabeth, elle, jubilait !

J : « A votre tour maintenant ! »

E : « Ah non ! J'ai faim ! Nous nous amuserons après. »

J : « Mais je l'espère bien ma chère … »

L'ambiguïté de la phrase n'échappa guère à la jeune femme, mais elle passa outre et le conduisit à « l'Oiseau Bleu » un petit restaurant rustique. Comme la fraicheur au dehors était supportable, ils décidèrent de diner en terrasse, sous les lampions multicolores et la musique d'un accordéoniste.

J : « C'est vraiment joli. »

E : « Oui, quand j'étais jeune, j'ai passé quelques mois ici en stage ; et dès que le temps me le permettait, je venais ici ; c'est cher mais l'ambiance m'apaisait. »

J : « Oui, je trouve que cet endroit vous ressemble. »

E : « Comment ça ? »

J : « Il est atypique, mystérieux et si beau … on s'y sent bien. »

E : « Merci. »

x : « **Puis-je vous offrir un apéritif ?** »

E : « **Oh non, je … Pierre ??** »

x : « **Excusez-mo… Lizzie ? Mon Dieu, Lizzie tu n'as pas changé !! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** »

A SUIVREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	10. Autour d'un repas

Merci Rafi !!! A présent la suite ... un tantinet guimauve ^^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

E : **« Je suis … en vacances. Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici ! Tu es toujours le patron de ce restaurant ?** »

P : « **Et oui, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! Tu me présentes ?** »

E : « **Oh pardon, Pierre, je te présente John, un ami.** »

P : « **Enchanté.** »

J : « **Moi de même.** »

P : « **Ah je suis si heureux de te revoir !!! Tiens, je vous offre l'apéritif !!!** »

E : « **Merci.** »

P : « **Je vous apporte la carte.** »

Une fois le patron repartit, John leva un sourcil :

E : « Quoi ? »

J : « Vous le connaissez ? Depuis longtemps ? »

E : « Oui, comme je vous l'ai dis, j'ai été à Paris pendant quelques temps et cet endroit était en quelque sorte notre QG. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent et Pierre m'a engagé comme serveuse alors que mon français était plus qu'approximatif. »

J : « Et … c'est tout ? »

E : « Oui pourquoi ? Ah non, en fait, nous étions amants aussi ! »

J : « Qu … Quoi ??? Mais … »

E : « Bah quoi, c'est ce que vous vouliez entendre non ? »

J : « Pas si c'est pas la vérité ! »

E : « Ca l'est ! »

J : « Mais il a au moins 10 ans de plus que vous !! »

E : « 12 ans pour être exacte. Et l'âge ne compte pas. »

J : « Mais, vous deux … »

E : « Cela ne vous regarde pas : sachez juste qu'il m'a beaucoup aidé et que sans lui, j'aurais eu un piètre souvenir de Paris. »

J : « Oui … j'imagine … »

E : « Je sais très bien ce que vous imaginez ! Mais entre lui et moi c'est du passé, c'était il y a bien longtemps, même bien avant Simon. J'étais jeune et … »

J : « Me dites pas que … qu'il était … le premier ? »

E : « Comme je vous l'ai dit, ça ne vous regarde absolument pas. Et puis, qu'est ce que cela changerait pour nous deux ? Je ne vous demande pas quelles furent vos conquêtes antérieures ! »

J : « Nous deux ? Vous envisagez qu'il y est un nous ? »

E : « Pas vous ? Ne me dites pas que le diner d'hier n'était pas intéressé ? J'ai bien compris hier soir que vous vouliez qu'il se passe quelque chose … »

J : « Ce n'est pas qu'une question de sexe. Je … je vous aime beaucoup, je tiens à vous. Il est vrai que … j'aurais aimé un autre baiser hier soir mais faire l'amour n'est pas obligatoire. »

E : « Oui mais c'est un bonus … Tout comme ce soir je suppose. Vous aimeriez que ça aille plus loin. »

J : « Pas forcément. »

E : « Dommage … parce que moi oui ! »

John écarquilla ses grands yeux verts devant cette déclaration fortuite : il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire ; et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, Pierre revint, deux coupes de champagne à la main. »

P : « **Tiens ma chérie. Voilà la carte, je vous propose le plat du jour : moules frites.** »

E : « **Ca sera parfait pour moi … John ?** »

J : « **Euh … Pareil.** »

P : « **Je vous apporte ça.** »

J : « Il est quand même plus âgé … »

Elizabeth éclata de rire, amusée par la jalousie non dissimulée de John : le fait qu'un autre homme ait pu partager sa vie était inconcevable pour lui ; cela pouvait être égoïste de penser comme cela mais il n'y pouvait rien : il savait qu'elle avait connu d'autres hommes avant lui mais penser qu'elle avait pu vivre avec eux et éprouver du plaisir, le rendait complètement dingue !

E : « John … C'est du passé ! Tournons-nous vers l'avenir. »

Elle leva sa coupe de champagne, imité par John :

E : « A l'avenir. »

J : « A Paris. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pierre revint avec une petite marmite qu'il plaça sur un feu, puis un autre serveur leur apporta deux assiettes remplies de frites.

P : « **Voilà, bonne appétit.** »

E : « **Merci Pierre.** Vous avez déjà mangé des moules frites ? »

J : « Bien sur … mais pas françaises. Depuis que je suis ici, mon estomac est allé de surprise en surprise ! »

E : « Alors j'en suis ravie. »

J : « Nous pourrions ramener quelques spécialités locales sur Atlantis. Ca nous rappellera ce séjour magnifique. »

E : « Très bonne idée. Espérons qu'elles supporteront le voyage à travers la porte … »

L'air perplexe de Liz fit littéralement fondre le jeune homme. Il gouta quelques frites et devant l'habileté de Liz à décortiquer les moules, il se sentit un peu … bête.

E : « Vous n'en voulez pas ? »

J : « Euh si mais … »

Elizabeth comprit sa gêne et tendit les bras vers lui : elle posa ses mains sur celles de John et lui indiqua les gestes à faire.

E : « Vous faites comme ça … vous prenez une coquille et vous vous en servez pour attraper l'autre en vous en servant comme une pince … comme ça. »

J : « Ah ok. »

Par un geste habile, il prit la main de la jeune femme, et caressa de son pouce le dos de sa main. Leurs yeux se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Elle esquissa un discret sourire, intimidée par le regard persistant de son ami. Car ami, il ne resterait pas longtemps, et tous deux le savaient. Leur relation avait déjà prit un tournant différent depuis leur baiser de la veille, et s'était concrétisée avec leur deuxième baiser sur les Champs. Et là, elle lui avait presque déclaré qu'après ce diner elle se donnerait à lui. Qu'après ce diner, ils ne seraient plus des amis, mais des amants.

E : « Je … Pourriez-vous lâcher ma main, j'ai faim ! »

J : « Oui pardon. »

Ils discutèrent encore pas moins de 2 heures avant qu'un serveur ne leur apporte leur dessert : mousse au chocolat pour Elizabeth et tarte aux pommes pour John ; là encore un petit jeu culinaire s'installa entre eux : John cherchant à tout prix à gouter à la mousse de Liz.

E : « Ca suffit ! Si vous continuez, c'est la dernière fois que je vous sors en public ! »

Bien sur, elle n'en pensait pas un mot et il le savait et c'est pourquoi il continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et lui accorde deux cuillères de mousse. Unr fois le diner fini, Pierre revint pour dire au revoir à ses hôtes.

E : « **Merci, ce fut un réel délice.** »

P : « **J'espère ne pas attendre encore 20 ans avant de te revoir ma douce.** »

E : « **Je l'espère aussi.** »

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous le regard jaloux du militaire ; il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas l'envoyer valsé !!

P : « **Sache que tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici et quand tu veux !** »

E : **« Merci encore !** »

Et après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue et après avoir salué John, il partit tandis que le couple se dirigea vers le Sacré Cœur. Toujours main dans la main, ils s'assirent sur les marches donnant sur une vue magnifique de Paris illuminé. Elizabeth s'assit entre les jambes de John, s'appuyant sur ses cuisses comme des accoudoirs. Elle reposa son dos contre le torse du jeune homme ; John, lui, posa son menton sur le crane de Liz et l'entoura de ses bras. Ils étaient si bien tous les deux … quelques couples avaient adopté la même attitude, et c'est silencieusement qu'ils contemplèrent Paris. Puis, John brisa ce paisible silence :

J : « Liz … Parles-moi de lui … »

E : « John, ça suffit ! »

J : « On dit qu'on ne peut oublier sa première fois … et, je me rends compte que … je ne te connais pas, ou très peu. J'ai envie d'en apprendre plus sur toi avant … »

E : « … Avant de coucher ensemble ? »

J : « … »

E : « Que veux-tu savoir ? Si c'était bien ? Si je m'ne souviens comme si c'était hier ? »

J : « Parles-moi juste de toi. »

E : « Je t'ai raconté mon enfance déjà : mon père souvent absent mais si attentif, quand il est mort j'étais en France … En fait, je t'ai menti … »

J : « ? »

A SUIVRE !!!!!!!!


	11. Fin de soirée

**mERCI RAFIKI ....................... voila la suite ^^**

E : « J'étais en France pour un an ; je voulais un diplôme … Ca faisait 7 mois que j'étais ici quand j'ai reçu un appel de ma mère m'annonçant que mon père était à l'hôpital : il avait un cancer et son état s'était subitement dégradé. J'ai juste eu le temps de régler les derniers détails et quand je suis revenue chez moi … j'ai juste pu passer 2 jours avec lui avant qu'il ne décède. »

J : « Liz … »

E : « Non ça va. C'était il y a longtemps, j'ai tourné la page. Ce séjour à Paris a été en demi-teinte pour moi : j'y ais vécu de belles choses mais cela m'a aussi éloigné de mon père au moment où il avait le plus besoin de moi. »

J : « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

E : « Si, je savais qu'il était malade. Mais il m'a poussé à aller en France en disant que c'était la chance de ma vie. Bien sur, si j'avais su que plus tard, grâce à mon travail, je parcourais le monde … Alors je lui ais obéi, comme toujours, et je suis partie. Et ici, j'ai connu des gens formidables … »

J : « Comme ce Pierre … » dit-il amèrement.

Elizabeth soupira alors et se retourna pour lui faire face. C'est avec un sourire qu'elle lui répondit :

E : « Oui il y eut Pierre … et oui, c'était ma première fois. Pour tout te dire, et pour qu'on ne revienne plus sur le sujet, j'avais très peur et … il était plus âgé. J'avais la trouille de ma vie mais … ça s'est bien passé. Ce n'est pas le souvenir le plus marquant de ma vie mais, quand j'entends certaines femmes qui parlent de leur première fois comme d'un échec cuisant, je pouvais m'estimer heureuse. Nous sommes restés ensemble pendant 4 mois ; on a rompu quand j'ai du repartir. »

J : « Alors si tu n'avais pas été obligée de repartir … »

E : « Je ne sais pas si nous serions toujours ensemble ; à vrai dire … je m'en fiche, c'est devenu un bon souvenir. Maintenant, j'aimerais m'en faire d'autres … et j'aimerais que tu en fasses parti. »

John passa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme et approcha son visage du sien : il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez :

J : « Mais je ne demande que ça … Ca te dis qu'on rentre ? »

E : « J'ai envie qu'on reste un peu … Viens on va à l'intérieur ! »

Elle se leva et le prit par la main pour l'entrainer dans le Sacré Cœur. L'intérieur était aussi beau et majestueux que l'extérieur : des dorures, des fresques gigantesques … John fut abasourdi par tant de richesses … Une fois le tour de la cathédrale fait, ils sortirent et descendirent les marches, main dans la main.

E : « Dis … Parles-moi de toi un peu … je t'ai raconté pour moi … »

J : « Et bien … ma première fois fut moins … parisienne que la tienne. On avait le même âge, c'était lors du bal de promo … on était ensemble depuis 1 an … on avait décidé d'attendre le bal pour passer le cap. Et puis … l'année d'après nous avons été dans des facs différentes ; On s'est perdu de vue … j'ai appris bien plus tar qu'elle m'avait trouvé un remplaçant en la personne du capitaine de l'équipe de basket. »

E : « Mais … tu l'aimais ? »

J : « Oui. Je croyais même qu'on finirait par se marier. Et puis, une chose en entrainant une autre … nos illusions se confrontent à la dure réalité. On était chacun à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre. »

E : « C'est triste … »

J : « Pas plus que toi avec ton Pierre : votre histoire aurait pu être plus belle si tu n'avais pas été obligée de repartir. »

E : « Qui sait … C'est du passé ! A présent, concentrons-nous sur nous ici et maintenant. »

J : « J'aimerais vraiment qu'on rentre maintenant … »

E : « Oui je sais. »

Oui, elle savait … Elle savait que cette nuit serait sans précédant : ils s'aimaient c'était indéniable, ce n'était plus à prouver. Alors pourquoi attendre une nuit pour s'avouer combien ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Coucher ensemble ne servirait pas à éprouver leur amour mais à concrétiser ces sentiments enfouis depuis 3 ans déjà.

J : « Tu sais … même si on a dit que … »

E : « Pas la peine de nous forcer, je sais. On verra bien comment ça se passe. »

J : « Oui. »

Ils ne rentrèrent à leur hôtel que sur les coups des 1h du matin. Pas un mot ne fut échangé : ils montèrent à leur étage et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de chambre d'Elizabeth. La tension était palpable et aucun des deux n'osaient prononcer cette phrase fatidique … cette phrase qui ferait basculer leur séjour à Paris en une escapade amoureuse. Cette phrase … ce fut Elizabeth qui l'a prononça.

E : « Tu … Tu veux entrer ? »

Sans répondre, il lui prit la main, signe qu'il le voulait plus que tout mais que sous une réserve contenue, il cachait son envie grandissante de la faire sienne. Elle ouvrit alors la porte, John collé derrière elle, les mains posées sur ses hanches ; quand la porte s'ouvrit, John la poussa doucement à l'intérieur. Elizabeth fit quelques pas, alors que John resta le dos collé à la porte : maintenant qu'ils y étaient, que faire ?

J : « Je … euh … »

E : « Je vais prendre une douche, je reviens. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle quitta la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, laissant John toujours contre la porte. Il était stressé comme … bah comme sa première fois !! Il laissa tomber sa veste sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils de la suite, et déboutonna le haut de sa chemise. Il tournait en rond, encore plus en sachant qu'Elizabeth était dans la pièce à coté, complètement nue sous une douche !

J : « Ca suffit Johnny ! Calmes-toi !! »

E : « Tu disais ? »

John sursauta et se tourna : Elizabeth, enroulée dans un grand peignoir, était accoudée à l'encadrement de la porte. Bras croisés, elle leva un sourcil interrogateur, se demandant pourquoi il parlait tout seul !

J : « Euh non, non rien … »

Elle s'approcha alors, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut que les cheveux de la demoiselle étaient trempés. Il s'approcha alors et plongea ses mains dans les mèches humides, une odeur de Jasmin émana de sa chevelure.

E : « Si tu veux prendre une douche … »

J : « Euh oui. »

Elle se poussa alors pour le laisser passer ; il entra alors dans la salle de bain : elle venait de prendre une douche brulante, la vapeur flottait encore dans la pièce, avec cette même odeur que les cheveux de Liz. Cette dernière attendit patiemment que John ressorte : elle vérifia la propreté de la chambre et qu'aucune fringue ne traine … elle glissa sa valise sous le lit et sortit de dessous son oreiller son ensemble pour la nuit. Elle le cacha aussi sous le lit. Et John sortit alors de la salle de bain.

J : « Qu'est ce que tu planques sous le lit ? »

E : « Rien, rien !! »

Il s'approcha, une simple serviette autour de la taille, et sortit de sous le lit l'ensemble :

J : « J'aime beaucoup … pourquoi le cacher ? »

E : « Oh et bien … »

J : « Mais ce qu'il y a sous ce peignoir m'intéresse beaucoup plus. »

A SUIVRE !!!!!!!!


	12. Nuit câline NC17

Merci RAFIKI !!!!!!!!!!!! /!\ ATTENTION NC-17 /!\

Il passa un index sur le col du peignoir le faisant glisser jusqu'au nœud de la ceinture ; il la fixa comme pour attendre son consentement avant de continuer : elle lui sourit alors … c'était le moment. Lentement, et comme on déballe un cadeau précieux, il défit le nœud laissant ainsi les pans du peignoir s'écarter … mais juste assez pour que John ne distingue que le minimum : une partie de son ventre, la naissance de ses seins …

Elle frissonna non de peur mais d'envie … en fait, même si elle avait dit le contraire, rien n'aurait pu empêcher cet instant de se passer : oui ils auraient fini par coucher ensemble en fin de compte. C'était indéniable … mais loin de se résumer à une partie de jambe en l'air, ils se voulaient, ils en ressentaient le besoin : leur corps tout entier appelait l'autre.

J : « Détends-toi … »

E : « Mais je suis détendue ! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

J : « C'est ce que nous allons voir. »

Lentement, il écarta chaque bout du peignoir pour enfin découvrir la chose qu'il convoitait le plus : le corps de sa belle. Hypnotisé par tant de beauté, il n'osa pas faire un geste de plus … Ce fut Alors Elizabeth qui laissa tomber le peignoir à ses pieds, se dévoilant entièrement. Elle se colla à lui, plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Sa poitrine oppressée par le torse de son amant, elle sentait le cœur de ce dernier battre si fort …

Et pour la première fois, John posa enfin ses mains sur les hanches nues de Liz, exerçant une petite pression ; son visage plongé dans son cou, il profitait de cette promiscuité. Et doucement, Elizabeth fit descendre ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de John, avant de buter contre sa serviette. Elle s'écarta alors, fronçant les sourcils : d'un geste franc, elle tira dessus et cette dernière rejoignit le peignoir à leurs pieds.

A présent nus, ils s'enlacèrent de nouveau, leurs mains se baladant allègrement sur le corps de l'autre, épousant parfaitement la moindre forme, la moindre aspérité, comme pour garder une empreinte tactile et ne plus jamais l'oublier. Puis Elizabeth recula, entrainant John sa suite, jusqu'au lit où elle s'assit. A mesure qu'elle descendait, ses baisers cascadèrent le long du torse de son amant, et quand elle fut assise, ce fut pour arriver juste au dessus de la taille du jeune homme.

Timides tout d'abord, ses gestes furent ensuite emprunt de douceur et d'envie : après ses baisers, ce furent ses caresses qui prirent le relais, plongeant John dans un gouffre interminable d'envie et de plaisir : elle était si douce et pourtant, on sentait l'envie la presser. Par peur de mal faire ou encore par simple torture, elle prit tout son temps, flirtant avec la décence : elle s'occupa de lui le plus tendrement du monde, titillant et léchant avec délice le membre s'offrant à elle. Mais il n'en pouvait plus, son corps tout entier la réclamait, il avait envie d'elle et la faire sienne était devenue la seule chose acceptable à ses yeux. La gourmandise de sa compagne lui fit perdre pied, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle serait aussi … experte en la matière. Ce fut alors d'un simple geste qu'il lui ordonna de s'allonger sur le lit.

J : « A mon tour. »

C'est immobile qu'elle attendit le bon vouloir de son homme : John était là, debout à coté d'elle : il la regardait amoureusement, elle en était presque gênée :

E : « John … »

J : « Chut. »

Il s'agenouilla sur le lit et dessina de son index une ligne que seul lui pouvait voir allant de sa gorge et son nombril. Son épiderme tressaillit, signe qu'elle était réceptive à ses attentions pas encore assez prononcés au gout de la jeune femme. Elle se redressa alors et l'embrassa langoureusement, espérant alors presser un peu plus son compagnon. Il se laissa retomber mollement sur le lit et l'enjamba pour se retrouver entre les jambes longues et fines de la demoiselle. Il caressa ses cuisses faisant d'interminables allers et retours, s'attardant au creux de ses genoux, il avait toujours entendu dire que c'était un point assez sensible chez les femmes.

Puis, se penchant sur le corps de sa belle, il goba littéralement ces seins fermes s'offrant à lui, taquinant leur sommet, sous les gémissements d'envie de Liz. Elle pouvait sentir le corps de John sur le sien : un corps lourd et luisant l'écrasant mais pour son plus grand bonheur ; elle aimait sentir cette présence : elle le voulait plus que tout ; leur respiration à l'unisson, leur corps s'accordait parfaitement, entamant une chorégraphie des plus voluptueuses. John descendit ses baisers plus bas, toujours plus bas … jusqu'à arriver à un point des plus charnels …

Et même s'il avait envie d'elle plus que tout, il lui donnerait satisfaction et la ferait grimper au septième ciel avant même qu'il puisse lui faire l'amour. C'est dans cette perspective qu'il commença à effeuiller cette rose intime avec délicatesse. Les mouvements de bassins de la jeune femme lui indiquaient qu'il était sur la bonne voie. De tremblement en tremblement, Elizabeth sentait son point de rupture approcher : elle se redressa pour voir John la tête plantée entre ses jambes : elle n'avait jamais été aussi démunie face à un homme : il pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait, elle était tout acquise à sa cause. Agrippant les draps, si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent, sa respiration devint saccadée : s'il continuait, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

E : « John … »

Il savait … il savait que c'était le moment, et qu'il avait su la satisfaire, il se redressa et ce qu'il vit lui décrocha un petit sourire : Elizabeth fixait le plafond avec une telle intensité qu'il savait qu'elle pensait à tout sauf au plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

J : « Ca va ? »

E : « Idiot !! »

Amusé, il ne lui laissa pas une minute de répit : il écarta les jambes de sa dulcinée pour entrer en elle dans un mouvement emprunt de douceur mais aussi de fougue. Elle lâcha les draps pour s'agripper aux épaules de son fougueux amant. Là encore, comme une douce symphonie, leur corps entrèrent en osmose, alliant envie et grâce, amour et passion. Se mouvant en accord, leur cœur même semblait battre en symbiose.

E : « John … »

Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça auparavant : tant d'émotions en une seule fois : John n'était pas simplement un bon militaire … Il était aussi un fabuleux amant. A ce moment, Atlantis était si loin … Et eux, ils étaient dans ce lit, dans cette chambre, dans cette ville … Ils étaient en train de s'aimer passionnément oubliant tout ce qui les entouraient. A mesure que ses coups de reins se firent plus pressants, Elizabeth sentait des picotements dans son bas-ventre. La jouissance était proche et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. John sentit aussi le plaisir venir, et bien qu'il aurait voulu que cet échange n'en finisse pas, il ne pouvait plus attendre … il l'aimait et c'est maintenant qu'il la voulait.

E : « John … Viens … »

Pour ne pas la contrarier, il accentua ses mouvements pour finir par venir dans quelques soubresauts pour clore son plaisir. Elizabeth, elle, l'avait entouré de ses jambes pour qui reste en elle encore. Et ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle consentit enfin à lâcher prise pour le laisser tomber à ses cotés. Il remonta le drap jusqu'à leurs épaules et Liz se blottit contre son amant.

J : « Je t'aime. »

E : « … »

J : « Liz ? »

E : « Quoi ? »

J : « Bah, tu ne m'as pas entendu ? »

E : « Non, je pensais … »

J : « Ah … A quoi ? »

E : « A nous et ce séjour. On aura peut-être pas obtenu ce que l'on voulait auprès du comité mais on aura eu autre chose, bien plus attrayante ! »

J : « Je te le fais pas dire. Mais je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, dans tous les domaines. »

Elizabeth se leva alors, remit son peignoir et alla sur la petite terrasse, sous le regard incrédule du jeune homme, qui la suivit en mettant son boxer.

J : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes ? »

E : « Absolument pas. Je me demande juste ce qui se passera après … je veux dire, sur Atlantis. »

John l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

J : « Ne t'inquiètes pas … Je sais que ce sera dur mais on y arrivera … à deux on est plus fort ! »

E : « Oui … »

J : « Dis, j'ai un peu froid … Ca te dis pas qu'on rejoigne le lit ?»

E : « Avec plaisir. **Viens mon amour.** »

John adorait quand elle prenait l'accent français, il trouvait ça si mignon. Ils s'endormirent bien vite, en pensant qu'ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une matinée avant de repartir pour l'Aéroport.

a suivreeeeeeeeeee


	13. Regrets

Merci rafiki ^^ .... a présent la suite ^^

Aucun matin ne fut aussi doux et tendre que celui-là : Les stores à peine tirés, les rayons de soleil flottaient au dessus des deux amants encore paisiblement endormis. Elizabeth gigota quelques peu, se tournant dos à John. Elle entrouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir le soleil perçant ; elle sentit alors le bras de John s'abattre sur elle. Elle prit le poignet de son amant pour embrasser le dos de sa main.

J : « Coucou. »

Lentement, elle se retourna, tombant nez à nez avec John, tout sourire. Elle répondit par un autre sourire à son tour.

E : « **Bonjour.** »

J : « Bien dormi ? »

E : « Oui et toi ? »

J : « Trop peu … Tu m'as éreinté hier !! »

E : « C'est tellement romantique cette manière de le dire. »

J : « Oui … Alors, quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ? »

E : « Et bien … Je me disais qu'on pourrait profiter de nos dernières heures françaises en … restant ici ! »

John se redressa, interloqué :

E : « Quoi ? »

J : « Tu veux qu'on végète dans le lit ? Moi qui pensais que tu voulais voir … je sais pas moi … »

E : « Non, j'ai envie de rester là, dans ce lit … avec toi. »

J : « Ca, ça me plait comme programme !! »

Sur ce, il se mit à califourchon sur elle et fit discrètement descendre le drap recouvrant la poitrine de la jeune femme. Mais bien loin de se laisser faire, elle remonta vivement le drap et fit basculer John sur le coté pour se lever. Après quelques grognements de protestations, il la regarda s'enrouler dans le peignoir, laissé à terre la veille, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

J : « Bah qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

E : « On est pas des bêtes !!! Je vais prendre une douche, je déteste sentir la sueur. »

J : « Je peux t'accompagner ? »

Pour toute réponse elle claqua la porte de la salle de bain, laissant John, nu comme un vers, sur le lit ; mais quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, signe donnant l'implicite accord au jeune homme de rejoindre Liz. Il se leva en tout hâte et entra à son tour dans la douche …

1 heure plus tard, ils consentirent à sortir : John rejoignit le lit tandis qu'Elizabeth appela le room service pour qu'il leur apporte un petit déjeuner. Après tant d'attention, elle se glissa à son tour dans les draps pour se caler entre les bras de son compagnon. Ce dernier, tritura une mèche de cheveux de sa belle :

J : « Lizzie … »

E : « Hum ?? »

J : « Je … Euh … »

E : « Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

J : « Je me disais : Comment on va faire sur Atlantis ? J'aimerais qu'on reste ici à l'abri de tous et de tout. »

E : « Un nid d'amour … On ne peut se le permettre ! Moi aussi j'aimerais qu'on reste à ce stade : le début prometteur d'une idylle, là où tout nous sourit, là où nous sommes encore plein d'espoir. »

J : « J'ai l'impression que tu parles comme si ça ne serait plus le cas dans quelques temps ? Tu penses que nous deux, ça n'est qu'une passade ? Juste un moment d'égarement ?»

E : « Je n'espère pas. J'ai vraiment envie que ça marche entre nous mais … il y a tant de choses qui vont nous freiner. »

J : « Je sais … Mais, on sera assez fort pour surmonter ça hein ? »

E : « … »

J : « Hey ! Sois un peu plus optimiste ! Moi j'ai de grands espoirs pour nous : un mariage, des enfants, une maison … »

E : « C'est si facile pour toi. »

J : « Ca n'a pas l'air de l'être pour toi ? J'en sais rien moi, tu pourrais au moins dire que nous trouverons un système sur place. Tu n'as même pas l'air de t'en inquiéter, comme si tu savais que cette histoire ne dépasserait pas ces frontières ! »

E : « Je n'ais pas dit ça. Mais avoue que ça va être difficile pour nous deux. »

J : « … Je vois … »

Il se redressa, laissant Elizabeth en plan. Il s'habilla en vitesse :

E : « Mais où tu vas ? »

J : « Je vais faire ma valise ! Ca ne sert à rien de continuer puisque c'est ce que tu penses, alors autant finir de suite. Tu sembles mettre tellement d'optimiste dans la tenue de notre couple, ça fait peur ! Je me demande pourquoi on a fait l'amour hier soir si ce n'est pour passer du bon temps. »

E : « Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! J'ai aimé … Je t'aime ! »

J : « Mais comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu ne crois même pas en un nous ! Je ne te comprends pas : tu es la plus sensée de nous deux, je pensais que tu avais pesé le pour et le contre avant qu'on saute le pas. Mais là, je m'aperçois que tu ne prévois aucun avenir pour notre couple. Comme si cette partie de jambe en l'air n'avait aucun but que le plaisir sur le moment ! »

E : « C'est faux !! Je pense constamment à un nous et c'est pour ça que je me pose autant de questions sur la vraisemblance de nos rapports ! Nous sommes deux adultes, et en tant que tels, nous pouvons trouver une solution raisonnable. »

J : « Et cette solution c'est prendre de la distance sur Atlantis ? »

E : « Pour commencer oui. »

J : « J'y crois pas. »

Sans un autre mot, il sortit de la chambre, sous les yeux larmoyants de la jeune femme : elle venait de tout gâcher ! Mais pourquoi ? Malheureusement, elle pensait savoir pourquoi : la peur. La peur la rongeait de l'intérieur. La peur d'aimer à nouveau … elle avait été si déçu par les hommes. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour John ? Il était comme les autres. Mais voilà, elle avait entraperçu chez lui, une étincelle d'amour, une étincelle d'un véritable amour : jamais auparavant, elle n'avait vu cela dans le regard d'un homme.

Alors, oui, elle avait eu peur de cet amour qu'elle ne pensait pas mériter. Elle avait eu peur de ne pas aimer autant que lui. Elle avait eu tellement d'expériences désastreuses dans sa vie, qu'elle pensait ne plus pouvoir aimer à la hauteur de l'amour que John semblait lui porter. Oui, elle avait peur ; mais maintenant, c'était trop tard : John pensait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, et elle, elle pensait qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

John était furax ! Loin de faire sa valise, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, enfouissant son visage dans ses oreillers. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ?!? Elle qui avait su lui ouvrir le cœur telle une fleur, en quelques mots, elle l'avait piétiné sans vergogne. Il s'en voulait aussi : de s'être laissé berner de la sorte. Encore une fois, il s'était laissé conduire par ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait résister : le Casanova de service, celui qui enchainer les conquêtes comme d'autres changent de chemises …

Mais il pensait vraiment qu'avec Elizabeth, il se fixerait enfin. Ce séjour à Paris avait été le plus beau, le plus romantique … et comme quand on rentre de vacances de rêves, la dure réalité revient à nous en nous frappant au visage en reprenant le travail. Il est vrai que sur Atlantis, ils auraient du user de multiples stratagèmes pour se voir et passer un peu de temps ensemble ; mais voilà, elle ne semblait pas prête à faire des concessions pour eux.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cette histoire se concrétise et qu'elle aboutisse à de plus grandes perspectives. Oui, il s'y voyait déjà : des enfants gambadant dans un immense jardin : Elizabeth préparant le repas et attendant leur troisième enfant … Oui, il s'y voyait déjà … Mais pas Liz. Comment avait-elle pu se jouer de lui de la sorte ?!? Elle l'aimait, il le savait ! Alors pourquoi niait-elle l'évidence ?

Elle n'était pas du genre à s'envoyer en l'air juste pour … le fun !!! Mais pourquoi le repousser ? Il devait mettre ça au clair :

J : « Mais quel con !! »

Il se releva et repartit en direction de la chambre d'Elizabeth :

J : « Liz ? Tu es là ? Je peux entrer ? »

Aucune réponse … évidemment qu'elle ne le laisserait pas rentrer : il l'avait quitté comme un malpropre sans qu'elle puisse se justifier ! S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait c'était la fuite en avant, le non-dialogue et les attitudes bornées : en somme, tout ce qu'il venait de faire !

J : « Lizzie s'il te plait ? … … … Bon. »

Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand la jeun femme lui ouvrit ; mais loin de vouloir le laisser passer, elle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, le fixant d'un regard noir :

E : « Quoi ? »

J : « Je … je suis désolé. J'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, je suis un abruti ! »

E : « Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Désolée, mais j'ai ma valise à finir. »

J : « Attends ! Je … tu as raison. »

E : « Ca c'est pas une nouvelle ; apprend-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas. »

J : « Je … On devrait attendre, et ne pas précipiter les choses. Une fois sur Atlantis, on verra bien où ça nous mène. »

E : « Et c'est tout ? »

J : « Bah … »

E : « On se rejoint en bas dans une demi-heure. »

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez, ne sachant pas vraiment ils s'étaient réconciliés ou non. A vrai dire, il pensait même l'avoir encore pus contrariée ! Mais pourtant il s'était excusé, chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement ; il avait même reconnu ses torts, chose encore plus rare ! Et pourtant, cela lui passait carrément au dessus. Il n'y comprenait plus rien ! Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes.

Décidément, il ne comprenait jamais rien aux femmes ! Ok, il avait reconnu ses torts et lui avait même donné raison, mais tout ce qu'il lui avait dit comme quoi elle ne pensait qu'au sexe, ça, l l'avait oublié ! Il l'avait presque traité de trainée et de marie-couche-toi-là et pourtant, il n'avait rien dit pour se faire pardonner ! Ces excuses ne tenaient que parce qu'il pensait qu'elle lui pardonnerait derrière ! Comme un enfant qui tient à tout prix à ce que sa mère lui pardonne, il sort un vague « désolé » qu'il ne pense pas, imaginant que cela arrangera tout !!! Il l'avait humilié et il pensait s'ne tirer avec seulement un « je suis désolé ».

Mais pour qui la prenait-elle ? Elle n'était pas aussi futile pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Elle l'avait vraiment mal jugé … C'est donc toujours aussi en pétard, si ce n'était plus, qu'elle fit sa valise : elle rangea en vrac ses toutes nouvelles affaires, en s'attardant sur ses dessous, et plus particulièrement, le dessous noir et blanc, celui dans lequel John l'avait surprise dans le magasin. Un gout amer envahit sa bouche : il ne la reverrait plus jamais dedans !!

Elle se posta sur son balcon et la réalité la frappa de plein fouet, aussi visible et nette que la vue de Paris qui s'offrait à elle : leur couple était impossible bien au-delà des frontières françaises. Atlantis était un rempart insurmontable, même pour un couple s'aimant à la folie. Pourtant, elle l'aimait, oui elle en était sûre. Mais voilà, entre ce que l'on désire et ce que l'on obtient en définitif … Elle avait depuis longtemps perdu ses illusions de petite fille avec ces histoires de prince charmant sur son destrier blanc emmenant sa princesse loin pour vivre le plein bonheur.

Mais elle, Elizabeth Weir, qui viendra l'enlever de sa tour d'argent pour l'emmener dans un lointain et paisible royaume où elle pourrait enfin vivre comme bon lui entendait. Elle avait cru que John pourrait être ce prince, mais voilà, le royaume était trop loin et sa tour bien trop haute.

A suivre .................


	14. Retour

**MERCI RAFIKI ^^ Now, la suite ^^**

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que John, armé de sa valise, attendait Elizabeth à l'entrée de l'hôtel : il venait de rendre sa clé et n'attendait que le bon vouloir de la jeune femme. Cette dernière n'arriva que 20 minutes après l'heure qu'elle avait elle-même fixé, ainsi ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'expliquer plus puisqu'un taxi les attendait pour les accompagner à l'aéroport. Et durant le trajet, pas un mot ne fut échangé pour le plus grand malheur de John.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas les occasions qui avaient manqué mais la demoiselle resta hermétique aux différentes tentatives du militaire. Et il en fut de même à l'aéroport : pendant l'enregistrement ou encore dans la salle d'embarquement : Elizabeth n'était pas encline au dialogue. Et quand l'heure de dire définitivement au revoir à Paris, une pointe de nostalgie envahi alors ces deux amants contrariés.

Evidemment, le retour fut aussi mouvementé que l'allé, John ne supportant toujours d'être assis 9 h d'affilées. Tandis que la jeune femme essayait de dormir, John s'agitait dans son fauteuil.

E : « Ca suffit ! Vous êtes pénible ! »

J : « A parce qu'en plus, on se vouvoie de nouveau ? »

E : « Si ça continu, je vous balance par-dessus bord, c'est compris ?!? Alors tenez-vous tranquille ! »

J : « Bien Madame ! »

Sur ce, il se leva de sa place et partit au petit coin. Elizabeth pu alors s'endormir paisiblement ; mais quelque chose clochait : à peine 3 heures après le vol, elle ouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir que John n'était toujours pas revenu. Etait-il malade ? Elle se leva alors à son tour et partit en direction des toilettes mais s'arrêta bien vite quand elle vit que John n'était pas malade mais en charmante compagnie, en la personne d'une jolie hôtesse. Furieuse, elle repartit s'asseoir se laissant presque tomber sur son fauteuil : il n'avait pas mis longtemps pour se remettre de leur idylle ! Il aurait pu au moins attendre d'être de retour au pays ; au lieu de cela, il draguait ouvertement une petite française, ultime trophée à sa vitrine déjà bien garnie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint à sa place et scruta Elizabeth : un bandeau sur les yeux, elle feignait de dormir ; bien sur, il n'en était rien, mais si, à ce moment-là, elle le regardait en face se serait pour lui collerait une baffe ! John se cala alors dans son siège et commença à lire une BD.

*** : « **Voulez-vous un rafraichissement ?** »

Une autre hôtesse vint avec un chariot rempli de boissons. John se redressa alors et jeta un œil vers Elizabeth qui semblait toujours dormir.

J : « **Euh … Je veux bien un coca.** »

*** : « **Et pour votre femme ?** »

J : « **La même chose.** »

L'hôtesse s'exécuta et leur servi chacun un verre ; une fois partie, Elizabeth enleva son bandeau et fixa le verre de coca :

E : « Votre femme ? »

J : « Je n'allais pas la contrarier ! »

E : « Oh quelle grandeur d'âme … c'est tout vous ça : ne pas contrarier la gente féminine. »

J : « ??? »

E : « Laissez tomber. Merci pour le coca. »

J : « Liz ? »

E : « Vous pourriez revenir au « Elizabeth » s'il vous plait ? »

John rongea son frein, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez : elle cherchait la petite bête et n'attendait que la plus petite occasion pour le rabaisser ou encore oublier les moments passés ensemble : entre le retour du vouvoiement et maintenant la disparition du « Liz » … Mais il ne dit rien, sachant très bien qu'elle n'attendait que ça ! C'est donc naturellement qu'il enchaina :

J : « Donc … Elizabeth … Quel est le programme une fois au SGC ? »

E : « Et bien, nous allons y passer une journée et normalement, un jumper partira en soirée. Le temps pour nous de faire un briefing au Général Landry et au Général O'Neill. »

J : « Ah le général O'Neill sera là ? »

E : « Normalement oui. »

Puis, Elizabeth mit ses écouteurs pour regarder un film, tandis que John se replongea dans sa lecture. Le vol dura encore 6 bonnes heures durant lesquelles John, fidèle à lui-même, allait et venait, ne supportant pas la station assise trop longtemps, alors qu'Elizabeth pensait qu'il allait retrouver en catimini l'hôtesse de l'air qu'il avait dragué un peu plus tôt.

« _**Mesdames et messieurs, nous entamons notre descente, veuillez regagner vos places, rabattre vos tablettes et attacher votre ceinture**_ »

Mais après quelques minutes, l'avion semblait faire demi-tour.

E : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

J : « J'en sais rien … »

« _**Mesdames et messieurs, suite au mauvais temps, nous ne pouvons nous poser pour l'instant. Nous nous excusons de ce retard et vous prions de rester assis durant l'atterrissage.**_ »

E : « Il manquait plus que ça. »

J : « De toute manière, une voiture nous attend non ? »

E : « Là n'est pas le problème : on vient de passer 9 h dans un avion, vous comprendrez que ça ne m'emballe pas d'y passer encore une vingtaine de minutes supplémentaires. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'avion entama sa descente mais des perturbations firent trembler la carlingue. John s'accrocha aux accoudoirs ; Elizabeth, qui n'était pas vraiment à l'aise non plus, posa vivement ces mains sur ses accoudoirs, touchant ainsi de sa main gauche, celle de John. Mais loin de l'enlever, il serra sa main. Puis, d'un seul coup, un trou d'air fit descendre l'avion d'un coup, décrochant de petits cris de la part des passagers. Elizabeth, elle-même, émit un petit cri.

J : « Ca va ? »

E : « Ou…oui, oui. »

John avait l'habitude de telles perturbations et cela ne lui fit pas peur ; au contraire, pour une fois qu'il y avait de l'action dans cet avion !!! Mai sil voyait le malaise de Liz : pas rassurée pour un sous, elle agrippait si fort la main de John, que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de ce dernier, mais il ne pipa mot, profitant du moindre contact avec la jeune femme, sachant qu'une fois au sol, ces contacts seraient restreints, voire carrément inexistants.

Puis les turbulences cessèrent pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme ; elle enleva sa main de celle de John, et en voyant les traces d'ongle qu'elle lui avait laissé :

E : « Oh pardon, je ne vous ais pas fait mal ? »

J : « Non, non. Ca va, y'a pas de mal. »

Quelques instants plus tard, et pour le plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme, l'avion se posa enfin. La pluie redoublait d'intensité, battant sur les hublots. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, avec le décalage horaire, John était perdu.

J : « Et bah … Je suis crevé, et le temps n'arrange rien.'

E : « Oui, dire qu'il y a quelques heures nous étions en plein soleil à Paris. »

C'était bizarre comme sensation : Alors que ce souvenir de Paris aurait pu être le plus beau, à chaque évocation, John tremblait : c'était douloureux … trop douloureux. Un mélange étrange qui se traduisait par des picotements dans le cœur : une envie irrépressible d'y retourner, les bons moments qui se bousculaient, mais en même temps, cela faisait si mal.

Sans un mot, il sortit les sacs des compartiments en évitant soigneusement le regard de la jolie brune. Evidemment, elle aussi vit son malaise : à elle aussi l'évocation de l'escapade à Paris lui faisait mal. Elle aurait pourtant que ça soit l'inverse, car même s'ils avaient passé de bons moments là-bas, e définitive, ils ne retiendraient que le plus mauvais, c'était comme ça … C'était toujours comme ça.

Comme l'avait dit Elizabeth, une voiture les attendait bien à la sortie de l'aéroport ; voiture qui les conduisit directement au SGC ou les attendait déjà les généraux Landry et O'Neill.

O : « Ahhh !!! Voilà nos aventuriers !! »

J : « Aventuriers général ? »

O : « Oui, un séjour à Paris ne peut être qu'une aventure ! »

J : « Une aventure … c'est le mot. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Elizabeth qui était en grand conversation avec le général Landry.

O : « Alors, ce comité est-il aussi terrible que ce qu'on en dit ? »

J : « Bien plus encore. »

O : « Mais je suis sûr qu'Elizabeth a su être convaincante. J'ai confiance en elle, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous l'avons choisi pour nous représenter. »

J : « Mouais … Je me dis que vous l'avez surtout envoyé dans la gueule du loup. La pauvre a du se dépatouiller avec ces grands pontes !! »

O : « Mais non voyons ! Le Docteur Weir a toute ma confiance. Elle a eu affaire à des hommes plus coriaces. »

John fixa alors la jeune femme : elle était si belle, avec une si grande prestance. Comment faire ? Comment faire pour l'oublier ?

O : « John ? y'a quelqu'un là ??? »

J : « Oui pardon … »

O : « J'en connais un qui est resté à Paris !! »

J : « Si seulement … »

O : « Je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose non ? Allez venez, on va prendre un café. »

Alors qu'il suivit le général, il se retourna : elle discutait toujours avec ferveur avec Landry.

O : « Vous inquiétez pas … elle ne bougera pas de là. »

John leva un sourcil … O'Neill savait … mais comment ?

Bleu ou rouge ???

Jack hésitait entre deux gelées … le regard suspect, il se demandait laquelle était la plus chimique … John, lui, s'amusait de ce dilemme cornélien. Jack ne ressemblait à personne : c'était le plus … cool des généraux. Il était en effet la bonne personne …

J : « Général … »

O : « Laissez tomber, appelez moi Jack. »

J : « Euh Jack … je … »

O : « Je me trompe où ce petit séjour à Paris a été … spécial ? »

J : « Spécial ? »

O : « J'ai bien vu que quelque chose était différent … »

J : « Comment ? »

O : « Pour la simple et bonne raison que … j'ai eu moi aussi ce genre de regard. »

J : « Quoi ?? Elizabeth ? »

O : « Mais non pas Elizabeth voyons !! »

J : « Ah … mais qui ? »

O : « Quelqu'un. Si je vous dis ça c'est que moi aussi j'ai ressenti ça. Cette frustration … »

J : « Oui mais elle et moi on travaille ensemble. Elle est mon boss … c'est encore pire et c'est ce qui nous détruit. »

O : « Ne croyez pas être le seul. »

J : « ?? »

O : « Bah quoi ? Avant d'être général, je suis un homme. »

J : « Mais vous n'avez jamais fait passer vos envies d'hommes avant ceux de général. »

O : « Non et c'est pour ça qu'à présent je le regrette. »

J : « … »

O : « Vous avez de la chance, dans le sens où Elizabeth est une civile. Le problème de grade ne se pose pas. »

J : « Mais celui de la hiérarchie oui. Sur Atlantis, tout est différent. »

O : « A qui le dites vous ! Mais considérez-vous comme chanceux : vous êtes auprès d'elle et vous avez su gagner son cœur à Paris, il en sera de même sur Atlantis. »

J : « Et tout recommencer depuis le début ? J'y arriverais pas, je n'en aurais ni le courage, ni la patience. On a … on a vécu des choses si fortes … comment oublier et repartir de zéro ?!? »

O : « … »

J : « Je suis dans la merde … si vous me permettez cette expression général. »

O : « Permission accordée ! Ecoutez-moi. Je ne peux pas dire qu'en matière de femme je sois le plus à même de répondre à vos craintes, mais je connais Elizabeth, depuis un peu plus longtemps que vous … elle sait masquer ses sentiments mais pas pour longtemps : les militaires sont entrainés pour rester impassible mais Elizabeth … elle ne peut cacher sa vraie nature. Et sous cette carapace de dureté qu'elle s'est forgée par des années de politique acharnée, je sais qu'une femme amoureuse se cache. »

J : « J'aimerais vraiment … »

O : « Mais … il s'est passé quoi au juste là-bas ? »

J : « Pleins de choses … qui finiront par se perdre dans le flot des événements. »

O : « Alors c'est à vous de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. »

A ce moment-là, Sam et Teal'c entrèrent dans le mess. C'est naturellement qu'ils se joignirent à la table des deux hommes.

S : « Oh Colonel, alors de retour de ce séjour à Paris ? »

J : « Oui. »

S : « Fut-il prolifique ? »

S : « Assez oui. Bon excusez-moi mais je crois que le devoir m'appelle. »

Il se leva, salua l'assistance et après un regard complice à Jack, il sortit du mess.

S : « Et bien, vous ne le trouvez pas … bizarre ?!? »

O : « C'est Paris … C'est une ambiance spéciale. »

S : « Ah oui ? vous semblez bien connaitre ? »

Devant le regard curieux de la jeune femme, Jack sourit alors … Oui, John avait de la chance après tout. Il se leva alors et se pencha à l'oreille de Sam :

O : « Un jour je vous y emmènerais. »

Puis il la laissa, un sourire rêveur en murmurant un « Avec plaisir » sous le regard de Teal'c toujours aussi … éloquent.

A suivre !!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Comme si de rien n'était

**Merci Rafiki, et voila la suite de cette nouvelle année ^^**

En salle d'embarcation, Elizabeth attendait fébrilement l'ouverture de l'iris puis de la porte. A bord d'un jumper, elle et John retournaient enfin sur Atlantis. Elle s'était habituée à la brise marine et au son des vagues le matin ; et même si ce petit séjour à Paris fut idyllique sur certains points, elle était heureuse de pouvoir retrouver ces quartiers avec son lit, ses objets et surtout son rythme de vie si caractéristique d'Elizabeth.

John, lui, avait l'air de fiche royalement : ici, Atlantis ou Paris peu importe ! Du moment qu'il était près d'Elizabeth. Et même si ces dernières heures avaient été houleuses entre eux deux, il espérait vraiment un rapprochement sur la cité. Alors qu'elle était assise à l'arrière du jumper, avec un contingent de scientifiques envoyé en renfort sur Atlantis, John, lui, était assis à coté du pilote : maintes fois, il se retourna pour voir ce que faisait la demoiselle, et parfois, il aurait aimé s'abstenir : Parfois elle lisait un dossier, parfois elle était en grande discussion avec un scientifique, ce qui lui déplut fortement. Evidemment jaloux comme un pou, il ravala plusieurs fois sa rage en voyant l'engouement que la jeune femme mettait dans ses propos : elle semblait passionnée par les dires d'un médecin, venu assister Jennifer.

John n'avait qu'une envie : la rejoindre à l'arrière de ce jumper. Mais il s'abstint … durant la vingtaine de minute de vol, il ne bougea pas, préférant ruminer en silence. Elizabeth, elle, n'avait rien remarqué : elle était en grande discussion avec un certain Adam, un médecin irlandais, féru d'astrologie : il s'était évertué à faire le thème astral de la jeune femme : il lui avait dit que, selon l'alignement de ses planètes, quelque chose d'inattendu arriverait et qu'elle obtiendrait satisfaction. Bien sur, Elizabeth, comme ceux qui lisent l'astrologie sur un journal, ne croyait que les faits qui l'arrangeaient … mais elle l'écouta patiemment, plus admirative de son éloquence que de ce qu'il prédisait pour elle.

Une fois la porte d'Atlantis passée et que le jumper se posa enfin dans le hangar, Elizabeth semblait renaitre enfin. Et lorsqu'ils furent accueillis par Rodney, Ronon et Teyla, son cœur sembla se regonfler à bloc.

T : « Contente que vous soyez de retour. »

E : « Oui moi aussi heureuse d'être enfin chez moi. »

R : « Alors ce colloque à Paris ? »

E : « S'il vous plait Rodney, je viens juste d'en sortir, la seule chose dont je n'ai absolument pas envie c'est qu'on en parle maintenant. »

R : « Moui … »

E : « Ne soyez pas triste … Je vous ais ramener des souvenirs !! »

R : « Ahhhh !! » dit-il accompagné d'un large sourire.

E : « Oui, et si vous êtes sage, je pourrais même vous les donner maintenant !! »

Rodney ne pouvait cacher sa bonne humeur et sa curiosité, trépignant même d'impatience … Impatience qui agaçait fortement John, qui venait juste de sortir du jumper à son tour.

R : « Alors Sheppard, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été un poids pour Elizabeth durant ce voyage ?!? »

Bien sur, il n'avait pas conscience à quel point cette question était lourde de sens pour les deux amants ; d'ailleurs aucun n'osait se regarder dans les yeux, préférant éluder la question par une autre :

J : « Et vous, vous n'avez pas été un boulet pour Caldwell ?!? »

R : « Ahah ahah ahah … très drôle ! »

Bien sur, Rodney harcela Elizabeth pour qu'elle montre ce qu'elle avait acheté pour eux : si chacun avait eu un petit souvenir de la capitale, pour Rodney, Elizabeth avait particulièrement soigné son cadeau : un assortiment de charcuteries, viennoiseries et de fromages. Evidemment Rodney était aux anges et s'était empressé de mettre sous son gastronomique trésor, sous les regards amusés de ses comparses.

Pour ce qui était des relations entre Elizabeth et John, rien n'allait plus, ou du moins, tout était redevenu tristement banal : se cantonnant à des relations strictement professionnelles, le vouvoiement était de rigueur tandis que les « John » et « Lizzie » avaient fait place aux « colonel Sheppard » et « Dr Weir ». Et si aucun ne montrait de réels regrets face à ce revirement de situation, chacun dans leur coin, souffrait. Le soir dans leur quartier, ils repensaient aux tendres moments : le bateau mouche, Montmartre, La Tour Eiffel, les Champs Elysées … ils se demandaient aussi comment tout avait basculé et à qui revenait la faute ? A chaque fois, la même conclusion s'imposait : ils avaient leurs torts tous les deux.

Après tout, ils n'étaient peut être pas prêt à vivre ensemble. Oui, c'était mieux ainsi : redevenir simplement des collègues … Jamais d'ailleurs ils n'auraient du quitter ce statut. Voilà où avait été leur erreur : vouloir tout avoir et en définitif, tout perdre. Ce n'était qu'une question de sexe … rien de plus. Voilà ce qu'ils se répétaient chaque soir, chacun dans leur lit.

Mais cela sonnait faux, et même s'ils essayaient de s'en convaincre, ils savaient dans leur fort intérieur qu'ils avaient fait une erreur : pas l'erreur d'avoir couché ensemble, mais de s'être quittés. Mains maintenant comment faire ? Qui allait faire le premier pas ? Bien sur, aucun ne voulait le faire, cela reviendrait à avouer la faute de l'un d'eux. Et bien sur, ils avaient tous deux un caractère bien trempé et une fâcheuse tendance à ne pas avouer leur tort. Dans cette perspective, les choses semblaient stagner et pour longtemps encore.

***

J : « Je peux ? »

John attendait au pas de la porte du bureau de la dirigeante qu'elle daigne lui donner son accord pour entrer. La jeune femme, plongée dans les dossiers accumulés depuis son départ, leva le nez enfin :

E : « Bien sur. »

J : « Pour la mission de demain, il parait que vous venez avec nous ? »

E : « Oui, c'est une affaire de négociation, j'y ais donc ma place. »

J : « Mais … C'est pas un peu dangereux ? »

E : « Pourquoi ? Selon votre dernier rapport, ce peuple est pacifique, aux technologies assez rudimentaires mais dont les matériaux peuvent nous intéresser. »

J : « Oui mais … »

E : « … C'est tout ? »

Le ton abrupt de la jeune femme coupa tous ses moyens à John : là où Elizabeth croyait que c'était encore un moyen pour lui de l'étouffer, lui ne visait qu'à la protéger : s'il lui arrivait quelque chose … il s'en voudrait pour le reste de sa vie.

J : « Oui c'est tout. »

E : « Vous pouvez disposer, j'ai beaucoup de travail. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait : elle se replongea dans ses dossiers car depuis qu'elle était revenue, voilà 4 jours, elle n'avait eu que peu de temps pour rattraper le retard accusé. John la regarda une dernière fois : à ce moment là, il aurait tout donné pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point elle comptait pour lui et à quel point il avait peur pour elle ; mais il n'en fit rien et c'est silencieusement qu'il prit congé. Alors qu'il sortait, Elizabeth jeta un œil : il partait … encore une fois il partait sans rien dire : elle aurait aimé qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il insiste un peu plus, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais non … il repartait comme s'il se fichait bien qu'elle vienne ou pas … mais si elle savait …

John, fou de rage d'être évincé de la sorte dans la direction de son équipe, se réfugia en salle d'entrainement : il avait besoin de se défouler et pour se faire, il frappa sans discontinuer sur un pauvre sac de sable. Elle voulait lui pourrir la vie, comme pour le punir … et elle y arrivait très bien, sachant où frapper pour lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Il détestait ça, mais pourtant, il ne pouvait la détester elle. Car au fond, cette sortie serait aussi une occasion de se retrouver avec elle : la protégeant de tout son être sous couvert d'un possible danger.

T : « Vous allez bien ? »

J : « … »

T : « John ? »

J : « Quoi ? »

John n'avait pas entendu Teyla arriver dans la pièce ; Il s'arrêta alors haletant et en sueur.

T : « Je vous demandais si vous alliez bien ? Vous frappez sur ce sac depuis 1 bonne heure. »

J : « Vous m'espionnez ? »

T : « Non mais je suis passée il y a une heure devant cette salle et je vous y ais vu taper comme un forcené sur ce sac. Et là, je repasse devant et je vous vois toujours à la même place. »

J : « Oh … J'ai besoin de … bouger. »

T : « Je vois … »

J : « Vraiment ? »

T : « En fait non. John, arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais … depuis votre retour avec Elizabeth de Paris, vous semblez … différent. Il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas ? »

Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? Il serait si simple de se confier … mais en même temps c'était Teyla, l'amie la plus proche d'Elizabeth sur cette cité. Il avait confiance en elle et savait que s'il lui demandait de garder un secret, elle le ferait mais Teyla était proche de Liz, son jugement serait forcément faussé.

J : « Rien. »

T : « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous me mentez ? Vous savez, j'ai parlé à Elizabeth … »

John, surpris, se redressa alors, plein d'espoir :

J : « Ah ? Et … »

T : « Elle fut aussi muette que vous. Mais il n'y a pas besoin de mot … les attitudes trahissent aussi. Vous êtes distants l'un de l'autre. Je suppose que vous avez du vous disputer à Paris. »

J : « C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire … Mais c'est compliqué. »

T : « Oui à ce que j'ai compris. Si vous voulez en parler je suis là. »

J : « Pourquoi moi ? »

T : « Pardon ? »

J : « Pourquoi me dire ça à moi ? C'est parce que vous n'avez rien soutiré d'Elizabeth que vous venez me voir ? »

T : « Vous avez tout faux ! Si je vous offre mon écoute c'est parce que je vous vois, vous et Elizabeth, dépérir à petit feu. Je suis votre amie, du moins je l'espère, et de ce fait, je veux vous aider. »

John fut alors un peu moins sur la défensive et se laissa même aller à un soupir. Teyla savait alors qu'elle avait gagné : elle n'avait rien pu tirer d'Elizabeth mais de John … Elle posa sur son épaule une main bienveillante et l'incita à s'asseoir. Sur le banc, cote à cote, Teyla resta silencieuse avant de lui donner une serviette pour qu'il s'éponge le front. Il l'accepta avec plaisir … Mais Teyla, bien que calme et patiente, semblait sur des charbons ardents : elle ne voulait pas le brusquer mais ce long moment de silence devait insupportable.

T : « John … »

J : « Oui, oui … Pardon. En fait … promettez-moi de ne rien dire à personne hein ? »

Après tout, s'il pouvait en parler s'en être jugé, Teyla était la bonne personne. Il ancra son regard dans celui de la jeune athosienne comme pour distinguer le moindre mensonge dans ses yeux ; Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme ? Si c'était le cas, c'est en fixant le regard de Teyla qu'il saurait s'il elle tiendrait parole. Et c'est avec tout autant de sincérité qu'elle pu, qu'elle lui affirma :

T : « Bien sur. »

Rassuré alors, il continua.

J : « Je … A Paris, il s'est passé quelque chose … entre Elizabeth et moi je veux dire. »

T : « Vous … vous avez eu une relation ? »

J : « On peut dire ça … En fait … ça c'est enchainé naturellement. On a diné ensemble, on a échangé un baiser … et puis … »

T : « ? »

J : « On a passé une nuit ensemble. »

T : « Oh … Et ? Ou cela a-t-il dérapé ? »

J : « A vrai dire, j'en sais rien : tout allait bien le lendemain matin et puis … je ne sais plus qui a commencé à parler d'Atlantis et puis tout a foutu le camp. »

T : « Mais … vous avez reparlé depuis ? »

J : « Non … Ni dans l'avion, ni au SGC, ni même ici depuis notre retour … Ca fait 4 jours … »

T : « Mais c'est parce que vous avez tenté de parler et que cela n'a abouti à rien ou parce que vous n'avez pas engagé le dialogue du tout ? »

J : « Les deux je crois. »

T : « Vous l'aimez ? »

J : « … »

T : « John ? »

J : « Oui … je crois que oui. »

T : « Et elle ? »

J : « Allez lui demander !! »

T : « John, vous devriez aller lui parler. »

J : « Comme si je n'avais pas essayé de le faire ! Elle refuse de me parler. C'est comme si j'étais redevenu un étranger pour elle. Je crois qu'elle regrette ce que nous avons fait. »

T : « Et vous ? »

J : « J'aimerais … j'aimerais … »

Teyla posa sa main sur le genou de John. Il était au plus mal et Elizabeth semblait s'en foutre royalement. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre tous les torts sur elle : il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'elle se mure dans le mutisme. Teyla n'était pas en train de remettre en doute la parole de John, mais elle devait s'assurer que l'histoire était la même du coté de la dirigeante. Les quiproquos … rien de tel pour pourrir une relation, amicale ou amoureuse.

T : « Je vais aller lui parler. »

J : « Elle ne vous écoutera pas … »

C'est sans un mot supplémentaire qu'elle le laissa, bien décidée à rendre des comptes à la jeune femme. John quant à lui resta là, assis sur le banc, serrant la serviette si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent. Oui, il venait d'admettre qu'il l'aimait. Mais pourquoi tout était si compliqué ?

Pourquoi se rendait-il compte qu'ils étaient fais l'un pour l'autre et que même Atlantis n'y pourrait rien changer. Mais qu'il pouvait être con : il avait probablement tout gâché entre eux. Ce n'était pas qu'il croyait en Teyla mais il savait Ô combien Elizabeth était têtue. Comment pouvait-il réparer les choses ? Si Teyla allait parler à Elizabeth, cette dernière allait penser qu'il se servait de la jolie athosienne comme intermédiaire.

J : « Et merde. »

A suivre !


	16. Souvenirs

**Et oui Rafi, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?!? ^^ .... Allez, la suite !!!!!**

John n'eut pas de nouvelles ni de Teyla, ni d'Elizabeth. Etait-ce une bonne nouvelle en soi ? Ca, il n'en était pas certain. Il n'osa pas retrouver Teyla et lui demander si elle avait effectivement parlé à Elizabeth. Et si elle l'avait fait ? Et si Elizabeth l'avait envoyé sur les roses ? Peut-être qu'elle n'osait pas le lui dire.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et, comme tous les soirs depuis son retour, il prit son walkman, y inséra un CD … ce CD qu'Elizabeth avait écouté à la FNAC sur les Champs Elysées … En temps normal, il lui aurait offert dès leur retour mais voilà, les choses s'étant envenimées, il avait gardé ce CD et écoutait en boucle cette chanson qui lui rappelait douloureusement Elizabeth : ainsi, il se souvenait de son visage esquissant un timide mais néanmoins si beau sourire. Elle semblait apaisée et si sereine ; cette chanson reflétait leur doux séjour … Oui, tous les soirs il écoutait cette chanson : main dans la main arpentant les rues de Paris, sous ce soleil qui rendait si lumineuse Elizabeth, et qui la rendait plus belle que jamais.

C'est avec ces idées en tête qu'il s'endormit ; le lendemain allait être aussi intense : en effet, Elizabeth devait venir avec lui et son équipe pour des négociations. Tout un programme mais que n'aimait guère le jeune homme. Il avait peur pour elle … il avait toujours peur pour elle.

Elizabeth de son coté, avait regagné sa chambre plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumer. Demain, elle allait sur le terrain : à cette perspective, elle était déjà toute guillerette ! Tout ce qui pouvait la faire sortir de son cercueil de verre la rendait heureuse : que ce soit un bref séjour à Paris ou encore une mission sur une planète, tout était bon à prendre.

Pour une fois, elle se délecta de son temps libre : elle prit une douche revigorante et se laissa glisser sous sa couette en feuilletant un magazine ramené de France. En lisant un article sur le nombre de visiteurs en augmentation à Paris, Elizabeth ne pu que sourire en repensant aux multiples endroits qu'elle avait visité en compagnie de John. Oui, car elle souriait en pensant à lui … Depuis que Teyla était venue lui parler quelques heures plutôt.

_**Flash Back**_

Comme d'habitude, il était plus de 19h et Elizabeth n'était pas décidée à quitter son bureau pour aller manger. Peut-être par peur inconsciente d'y croiser Sheppard ou simplement par excès de zèle, mais le fait était qu'elle resta planquer derrière son bureau. Et comme d'habitude, ce fut Teyla qui lui rappela l'heure qu'il était :

T : « Je peux entrer ? »

E : « Bien sur. »

Teyla vint s'asseoir devant Elizabeth, le nez toujours dans ses dossiers. Elle était immobile, fixant sa leader. Quand Elizabeth se rendit compte du silence s'étant installé, elle leva les yeux pour voir Teyla la fixant d'un regard noir.

E : « Quoi ? … … … Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire : qu'il faut que je quitte ce bureau, que je dois aller manger, que … »

T : « … Pourquoi ne lui parlez-vous pas ? »

Le ton abrupt de l'athosienne fit froid dans le dos à Liz.

E : « Excusez-moi ? »

T : « J'ai parlé à John … même si vous essayez de cacher vos sentiments, j'ai pu voir que quelque chose clochait. J'ai donc été parlé à John et il m'a tout dit. »

E : « QUOI ??? Mais … »

T : « Je sais : ça ne me regarde pas, j'ai autre chose à faire. Mais voilà, vous êtes mes amis et vous voir vous détruire de la sorte … »

E : « Que vous a-t-il dit ? »

T : « Et bien … Que vous aviez eu une aventure à Paris, et que cela s'était terminé aussi vite que cela avait commencé. John m'a dit qu'il ne se souvenait plus vraiment la manière dont votre rupture fut entamée mais … »

E : « … C'est tout John ça : reporter la faute sur les autres. Je n'ai pas que ma part de responsabilité là dedans : il … »

T : « Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais tout ce que je sais c'est que vous vous détruisez mutuellement. Il vous aime Elizabeth, il me l'a dit : et quand j'ai vu son regard … »

Elizabeth frissonna en entendant cette phrase : il m'aime … Mais pourquoi c'était Teyla qui lui annonçait cela ? En temps normal, elle aurait trouvé cela si romantique mais voilà, John n'avait même plus le cran de venir la voir pour le lui dire.

E : « Ecoutez, je suis touchée que vous vous investissiez comme cela mais c'est une affaire privée. John et moi sommes assez grands pour faire nos propres choix et en subir les conséquences. Il est vrai que cela influe un peu sur nos comportements respectifs et en temps voulu, tout redeviendra normal. »

T : « Combien de fois avez-vous répété cette phrase pour vous en convaincre ? Rien ne sera plus normal entre vous et vous le savez très bien. Il faut que l'un de vous fassiez un geste, un pas. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser cette situation telle quelle. »

E : « Il … Il vous a dit qu'il m'aimait … »

Teyla souffla alors, rassurée que ces mots aient pu traverser cette armure : Elizabeth doutait, vacillait … c'était le moment.

T : « Oui, et il était sincère. Je crois qu'il n'attend qu'un signe de vous. »

E : « … Un signe … »

Il était peut-être temps …

_**Fin flash back**_

Oui, il était peut-être temps d'agir en adulte et d'aller parler à John ; car si elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui, alors pourquoi son cœur avait semblé bondir dans sa poitrine quand elle avait entendu ces mots : « John vous aime. » ; oui, si elle ne l'aimait pas, jamais elle n'aurait ce sourire béat accroché à ses lèvres. Mai pas maintenant, pas ce soir. Elle devait d'abord mettre tout au clair pour elle-même : Que s'était-il réellement passé ce matin là, dans cette chambre d'hôtel ?

Elle s'allongea dans son lit, fixant le plafond en refaisant dans sa tête tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Paris : ce rendez-vous, cette nuit magnifique, ce réveil douloureux … Elle se souvenait pourquoi … c'était elle … c'était à cause d'elle : peur des répercussions sur Atlantis, elle avait de suite érigé des barrières à leur couple. John n'avait fait que soulever un problème qu'elle s'était empressée de retourner à son compte.

John avait juste demandé « Et après ? », et elle de crier à l'infamie ! Elle n'avait même pas essayé de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute : non, elle avait simplement jugé leur couple le plus subjectivement du monde, et tel le pire des bourreaux, elle l'avait décapité dans la fleur de l'âge. Elle colla ses mains contre son visage : elle avait surement tout gâché, enfin du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait car, selon Teyla, John l'aimait ; malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer, il l'aimait.

Mais c'était décidé : demain elle lui parlerait. Demain, l'espérait-elle, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

***

J : « La ferme !!!!!! »

C'est rageusement que John éteignit son réveil … enfin, éteindre était un euphémisme : frapper était plus juste ! Loin d'être ouvert à l'idée de se lever plus tôt que d'habitude, il resta encore vingt bonnes minutes sous sa couette, avant d'entendre quelqu'un cogner à sa porte.

J : « Le sort s'acharne ou quoi ?!? »

Lentement, il se leva et, loin de s'affoler par ces coups incessants dans sa porte, il prit un temps infini pour se mettre sur ses deux pieds, d'enfiler un T-shirt et d'enfin ouvrir au perturbateur :

J : « Quoouuuaaahhh ?? » dit-il dans un long bâillement.

R : « A bah quand même ! Ca fait une heure que je frappe ! »

J : « Vous avez une perspective toute relative du temps vous. »

R : « Ok, à peine 10 minutes, mais quand même ! Vous devriez être déjà habillé et prêt à partir. C'est pas pour rien qu'on a décidé d'y aller tôt. Sur cette planète, la chaleur est encore supportable le matin. Si on attend trop longtemps, on va littéralement fondre ! »

J : « Ca vous ferait pas de mal … »

R : « Qu… Quoi ??? » dit-il faussement offusqué.

J : « Non, rien. »

R : « Je ne suis pas gros ! J'ai juste des formes … En plus les femmes aiment les poignées d'amour. »

J : « C'est plus des poignées à ce stade, ce sont carrément des guidons !! Bon, vous me retardez là, on va finir par nous attendre à cause de vous. »

Sur ce, il referma la porte au nez d'un Rodney aussi contrarié que vexé. John prit une rapide douche et s'habilla en tenue réglementaire. Il eut la surprise, en ouvrant sa porte, de trouver Rodney l'attendant, bras croisés et yeux froncés.

J : « Quoi je vous manquais ? »

R : « Des guidons hein ?!? »

J : « Détendez-vous c'était pour rire. Bien sur que les femmes aiment les hommes un peu … dodus. »

R : « Je ne suis pas dodu !!! »

J : « Si vous continuez à vous empiffrer de donuts, beignets et autres joyeusetés culinaires, vous allez le devenir !! »

Ils continuèrent leur petite discussion physique jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la salle d'embarquement où les y attendait Teyla, Ronon, Keller ainsi qu'Elizabeth, apprêtée pour l'occasion en uniforme noir et gilet par balles. Quand elle vit John, elle lui sourit en guise de bonjour … Bonjour auquel il répondit par un faible signe de tête, abasourdi et ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait de voir : elle lui avait souri : le premier sourire depuis leur retour.

A SUIVRE .........


	17. Mission

**Merciiiiiiiiiii et oui tu vois, ca s'arrange ........................... ou pas O_o' ..**

Ro : « Bah quand même ! »

R : « C'est pas moi, c'est lui !! » lança-t-il en montrant du doigt le militaire.

J : « Rooo ça va ! Si vous ne m'aviez pas retenu aussi ! »

R : « Mais c'est même pas vrai ! »

E : « Ca suffit tous les deux ! Messieurs … pouvons-nous y aller ? »

Pour toute réponse, un à un les chevrons de la porte s'illuminèrent et un vortex s'ouvrit dans ce bruit si caractéristique : qu'elles étaient rares les fois où Elizabeth avait pu traverser cette porte ; le faire était toujours un moment privilégié pour elle. C'est avec cette sensation d'estomac remontant jusqu'à la gorge, comme lorsque l'on descend les montagnes russes, que la jeune femme traversa la porte à la suite de toute l'équipe.

De l'autre coté, un curieux spectacle s'offrait à eux : un désert de terre et de rochers et au milieu, un vestige de lac, à présent asséché. Le soleil venait à peine de montrer le bout de son nez à l'horizon que la chaleur commençait à se faire ressentir.

R : « Est-ce qu'on était vraiment obligé de s'habiller comme ça ? En sachant que ce peuple est pacifiste, on aurait quand même pu mettre, je sais pas moi, simplement un T-shirt ! Pourquoi fallait qu'on porte ce gilet dix fois trop lourd et trop épais ! »

J : « Vous avez fini de vous plaindre ?!? C'est par mesure de sécurité, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber. »

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil vers Elizabeth : oui, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque, surtout si elle était là. Alors, ils marchèrent encore et encore, sillonnant dunes et montagnes, sous une chaleur qui devenait de plus en plus persistante, et sous les grognements de Rodney. John se retournait de temps en temps pour voir où en était Elizabeth ; il soupçonnait la jeune femme de regretter à présent d'avoir tant insisté pour les accompagner. Bien sur, il aurait voulu l'aider, mais il la connaissait : jamais elle n'accepterait son aide, cela revenait à s'avouer vaincue. John sourit alors : quel fichu caractère …

R : « On peut pas faire une pose ? Ca fait une heure qu'on marche, j'en peux plus moi … et puis Elizabeth a besoin de souffler aussi, hein Elizabeth ? »

E : « Non, ça va. »

R : « Mais si, mais si : regardez-vous, vous êtes en sueur, vous devez vous reposer. »

E : « Je vous assure que non !! »

Bien sur, elle savait très bien que s'il insistait autant c'était avant tout pour qu'il se repose LUI. Elle ne lui laisserait pas ce plaisir et c'est donc par esprit de contradiction qu'elle continua à marcher, tandis que Rodney semblait prier pour que ce calvaire cesse. Mais bientôt, au dessus d'une ultime dune, un village … pour le plus grand soulagement de Rodney.

E : « C'est ça ? »

J : « Oui. »

John se posta aux cotés d'Elizabeth. C'était les premiers mots qu'ils s'échangeaient : banals et simples mais ce furent les premiers. Epaule contre épaule, ils attendaient que Rodney, à la traine, les rejoignent. John n'osa tourner le visage … peur de tomber yeux dans les yeux avec elle …

E : « Que peuvent-ils nous offrir ? »

J : « Les matériaux peuvent paraitre rudimentaires mais ce village n'est qu'une façade : sous ces toits en chaume il y a des ateliers métallurgique. Ils peuvent nous fournir métal et alliages. Rodney a fait des analyses : leur métal correspond à celui qui a servi à la construction de la porte et de la cité. »

E : « Ils détiennent des mines de Naquadah ? »

J : « Oui. »

E : « Effectivement, ça peut être intéressant. »

Rodney arriva enfin à leur hauteur ; haletant, il eut du mal à recouvrir son souffle, tandis que le petit groupe était déjà sur le départ.

R : « Quoi ? mais attendez ! »

J : « On est bientôt arrivé McKay. »

C'est donc toujours en râlant, qu'il reprit la marche. Et au bout de 20 minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes du village. Accueillis comme il se doit par quelques enfants, l'équipe pu se restaurer et se rafraichir à l'ombre d'une tente de couleur ocre. Une jeune femme vint leur apporter une carafe en terre et versa de l'air dans des ramequins en terre. Habillé de grands drapés multicolores, il emblait que cette civilisation soit un mélange entre le style de vie des touaregs et des coutumes indoues. Tels des nomades, ils vivaient dans des tentes et, selon la saison, ils migraient vers les régions plus chaudes ou plus fraiches.

Les saris qu'ils portaient avaient tous des significations bien particulières : les saris des femmes libres étaient rouges et or, tandis que ceux des femmes mariés étaient bleus. Celui des secondes épouses étaient verts.

E : « Des polygames ? »

J : « Oui … enfin, ils n'ont en grande partie que 2 ou 3 femmes. »

E : « Et bien qu'ils en aient 2 ou 3, cela reste de la polygamie pour moi. »

R : « Oui bon, on reparlera de leurs mœurs conjugales plus tard. »

J : « Quoi ? vous êtes pas content ?!? Vous êtes assis avec de l'eau !!! »

A ce moment-là, un homme, assez bien portant, avec une barbe de 3 jours et un large sourire :

*** : « Bienvenue !!!!! Ravi que vous soyez là ! Je vois que l'on vous a servi de quoi boire. »

J : « Oui merci. Keelan j'aimerais vous présenter notre chef, le docteur Elizabeth Weir. »

Sur ce, la jeune femme se leva et tendit une main chaleureuse vers Keelan.

K : « Et bien, si j'avais su que votre dirigeante était aussi belle, je vous aurais demandé de venir plus tôt. »

Bien sur, Elizabeth, plus que gênée, ne su quoi répondre. Elle se rassit bien vite au coté de John, comme s'il pouvait, par sa simple présence à ses cotés, le dissuader de lui faire du rentre dedans. John comprit son malaise et vint à sa rescousse :

J : « Oui … Si nous sommes ici c'est pour négocier avec vous. »

E : « Oui, nous sommes plus qu'intéressés par votre métal ; il semblerait que vous maitrisiez le minerais que chez nous, nous appelons Naquadah. »

K : « Naquadah ? Nous l'appelons l'orlin. Mais avant de parler affaire, je vous invite à découvrir notre cité. »

J : « Nous l'avons déjà vu ! »

John voulait restreindre au minimum les contacts entre Keelan et Elizabeth.

K : « Mais pas votre chef ; veuillez me suivre belle demoiselle. »

Evidemment sa raison aurait voulu qu'elle décline cette offre mais voilà, si elle voulait arriver à quelque chose avec lui, elle devait accepter.

E : « Très bien, je vous suis. »

Sur ce, elle se leva et suivit Keelan, sous le regard suspicieux de John. Ensemble, ils arpentèrent les rues en terre de la cité, Keelan fier de montrer les architectures de ces maisons.

K : « Alors … êtes-vous liée à un homme ? »

E : « Qu … quoi ???? »

K : « Oui, vous êtes si belle, et qui plus est, chef de votre peuple … vous devez avoir beaucoup de courtisans. »

E : « Mais, mais … non ! J'ai comme principe de ne pas mélanger mon rôle de Leader avec celui de femme ! »

K : « C'est bien dommage. Une fleur si belle et pas moyen de la cueillir ; mais si vous voulez, je pourrais faire de vous ma cinquième femme : la plus belle de toutes. Vous serez choyée et mise en valeur. »

Sentant que la conversation déviait en sa défaveur, Elizabeth coupa court en brisant les illusions de ce Keelan.

E : « Désolée mais … je suis la femme d'un seul homme et je ne pourrais pas vivre comme vous le faites : partager votre amour avec toutes ces femmes ; les aimez-vous toutes de la même façon ? »

K : « Oui bien sur, elles sont mes reines et chacune d'elles est unique, je les traite avec respect et amour. Je leur accorde du temps et chaque naissance qu'elle me donne est une bénédiction : elles sont bien traitées, mieux que moi parfois. »

E : « C'est tout à votre honneur, mais à moi cela ne le convient pas. »

Ils reprirent alors leur chemin : Keelan lui montra alors son « harem » : une immense bâtisse colorée de draps rouge, or, bleu, orange … Elle semblait être en Inde. Dans cette maison : 4 femmes, parées d'or et de pierres précieuses, s'amusaient avec une multitude d'enfants. En effet, elles semblaient heureuses et libres de leurs mouvements.

K : « Voici mes 4 femmes et mes 12 enfants. Ils vivent tous ensemble dans cette maison. »

Une petite fille se posta devant la jeune femme ; elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 3 ans.

K : « Ah ma petite princesse !!! Dr Weir je vous présente mon avant dernière enfant : Sorah. »

E : « Elle est ravissante. »

K : « Allez, va t'amuser ma puce. »

La petite, après avoir quitté les bras de son père, retrouva ses frères et sœurs. Keelan et Elizabeth prirent congés. Ils allèrent en direction de la mine de Naquadah. Sur le chemin, le silence s'était installé, mettant mal à l'aise et Keelan et Elizabeth. Une fois devant la carrière de minerais, Keelan brisa enfin ce silence :

K : « Vous m'avez menti. »

E : « Pardon ? »

K : « Vous m'avez menti quand vous avez dit que vous ne mélangiez pas votre travail et votre vie privée … Il y a un homme dans votre vie. »

E : « Mais comment ? »

K : « Cela se voit … Cet homme qui vous accompagne … ce John Sheppard … il vous mangeait littéralement du regard. Je me souviens de ce regard car j'ai le même pour chacune de mes femmes. »

Bien sur, Elizabeth vira au rouge pivoine … Keelan vit son trouble et s'en amusa même :

K : « J'avais donc vu juste ! Il serait, dans ces conditions, très mal venu de vous faire la moindre proposition. Je comprends que vous ayez décliné mon offre : il est beau garçon et semble vraiment amoureux de vous. »

E : « Le croyez-vous ? »

K : « Absolument ! Si vous en doutez encore c'est, je pense, la peur qui vous guide. Vous ne vous êtes pas déclaré ? Je trouve cela bizarre : vos coutumes amoureuses sont si complexes ; ici, nous n'avons pas ce genre d'ambiguïtés : si une femme nous plait, nous lui disons … quelques temps plus tard, un mariage découle de cette déclaration. »

E : « Mais vos femmes peuvent-elles refuser ? »

K : « Bien sur, nous ne sommes pas non plus des tortionnaires. Les femmes sont libres mais il faut bien avouer que peu d'entre elles disent non au vue de mon charme sans précédant ! »

E : « Cela va sans dire » affirma-t-elle, amusée.

K : « Bien, parlons affaire : vous voulez de notre minerais, mais nous, qu'avons-nous en échange ? »

E : « Je pourrais vous offrir des médicaments, mais aussi de l'aide matérielle et humaine ; Si j'ai bien compris, une tempête a ravagé une partie de vos récoltes agricoles ; nous pouvons vous aider à reconstruire. »

K : « Oui … c'est intéressant. »

Elizabeth le savait pas convaincu … elle sortit alors son dernier argument de sa poche.

E : « Nous pouvons aussi vous offrir notre protection ; vous accueillir sur notre cité. »

K : « Je vous remercie. Nous pouvons échanger nos cultures ainsi que nos technologies ? »

E : « Il faudra mettre au clair nos arrangements. »

K : « Je suis heureux de négocier avec une femme. Elles sont beaucoup plus ouvertes et calmes. Les hommes sont si barbares : toujours à sortir leurs armes pour prouver qui est le plus fort. Là au moins, nous parlons peu mais bien. »

E : « En effet. Si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais retrouver mon équipe, a chaleur devient vraiment pesante. »

K : « Bien sur ! Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir chez nous. Restez pour partager notre repas, vous repartirez dans la soirée quand le soleil tapera moins. »

E : « Entendu. »

Sur ces sages paroles, ils repartirent en direction du village, Elizabeth heureuse d'avoir réussi à obtenir un accord. Ils retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipe en charmante compagnie : John semblait très intéressé par une jeune fille lui servant pour la dixième fois de l'eau.

J : « Ah vous voilà !! Vous en avez mis du temps ! »

Elizabeth, légèrement contrariée, poussa la jeune femme pour s'asseoir.

E : « Oui. J'ai visité le harem de Keelan. Il m'a d'ailleurs proposé de devenir sa cinquième femme. »

John s'étouffa alors et la fixa :

J : « Vous êtes pas sérieuse ? »

E : « Absolument ! J'ai d'ailleurs vu la manière dont il traitait ces femmes et je dois dire que je suis agréablement surprise. »

J : « Vous … vous n'avez tout de même pas accepté ?!? »

E : « Je ne lui ais pas encore répondu. »

J : « Non mais je rêve !!!!! »

Il avait hurlé plus que parler cette phrase, faisant sursauter Elizabeth. Amusée, cette dernière laissa planer le doute toute la journée ; et quand l'heure fut aux négociations et qu'Elizabeth du s'absenter avec Keelan, John était sur les nerfs ! Comment pouvait-elle accepter une telle demande ?!? Non, elle ne pouvait pas … Ce n'était pas son habitude, elle était trop exclusive pour ça … mais si … le doute rongea le jeune homme jusqu'à l'heure de leur départ.

Il était assez tard, le soleil avait disparu derrière les montagnes depuis un moment. John et son équipe reprirent la route, avec des promesses d'échanges assez lucratifs. Elizabeth avait remarqué que l'attitude de John avait changé : il était plus distant, l'évitant ; était-il si jaloux que ça ? Ce la l'amusait mais l'agaçait aussi : comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle accepterait d'être la cinquième femme d'un homme ???

A SUIVRE ...............


	18. Réconciliations

**Désolée pour cette attente ... pour me faire rattraper, s'en suivra dès lundi, la suite ^^ Promis Rafi !!**

De retour sur Atlantis, c'est exténué que chacun regagna ses quartiers, tous sauf Elizabeth qui s'empressa de mettre ses nouvelles négociations en rapport.

J : « Vous n'arrêtez jamais hein ? »

John la regardait au pas de la porte : elle était déjà dans sa paperasse.

E : « Et oui ! Tel est le lot quotidien d'une dirigeante. Et vous, je suppose que vous rendrez votre rapport dans une semaine ? »

J : « Vous êtes mesquine ! Vous devriez vous reposer … tous le monde est parti se coucher, vous êtes la seule encore debout. »

E : « Non, il y a vous aussi. »

J : « Oui … j'ai … j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil en ce moment. Dites, pour cette histoire de mariage avec Keelan … »

Elizabeth éclata de rire. Le visage de John, totalement à l'ouest, la plongea dans une crise de larmes de joie sans précédant. Un fou rire incontrôlable qui vexa John :

J : « Quoi ? »

E : « Vous avez vraiment cru que moi et Keelan … »

J : « Bah vous sembliez si emballée par son style de vie … »

E : « Oh oui, la perspective d'être la cinquième femme d'un homme aussi charmant et sexuellement attirant … je n'en demande pas plus ! » dit-elle, toujours en rigolant.

J : « Alors … Vous vous foutiez de moi ? »

E : « Complètement ! John comment avez-vous pu croire que je sois de ce genre là ? »

J : « Depuis quelques temps, je ne suis plus sûr de rien du tout avec vous … »

Elizabeth reprit alors quelque peu son sérieux.

E : « Désolé mais c'était trop tentant. »

J : « Alors Keelan ne vous a pas fait d'avances ? »

E : « Oh si. Mais j'ai poliment décliné son offre. »

J : « Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs … »

Chasser le naturellement et il revient au galop : le retour du tutoiement passa comme une lettre à la poste ; d'ailleurs, même si Elizabeth l'avait noté aussi, elle ne s'en formalisa pas. John se laissa alors tomber sur le fauteuil devant Elizabeth. Ils se fixèrent alors … C'était peut-être le moment …

E : « John … »

J : « … On doit parler. Enfin … si tu ne veux pas parler, moi j'ai envie de le faire, alors écoute-moi simplement : voilà, je … je regrette ce qui s'est passé entre nous à Paris … »

Voyant le regard surpris de la jeune femme, il précisa :

J : « Non, enfin pas tout ce qui s'est passé : juste la dispute et ce qui en a découlé. Je … j'ai mes torts et je le reconnais mais regarde où ça nous mène : on s'est quitté par peur que notre relation nous change sur Atlantis, mais le fait est que c'est surtout cette absence de relation qui nous pourri aujourd'hui la vie. Elizabeth … je t'aime ! Je le dis et le redis : je t'aime. Pas une minute depuis que nous sommes rentrés je ne pense pas à toi … à nous. Je sais que j'ai fait de grosses conneries dans ma vie mais la plus grosse fut de t'avoir laissé partir. »

E : « … »

J : « Ok, je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus en parler, mais moi j'avais besoin de te le dire. Elizabeth, je tiens à toi et te voir si près de moi et pourtant si loin : ne pas te toucher, ne pas t'embrasser ou te caresser m'est insupportable. Toi tu arrives si bien à cacher tes émotions, moi j'y arrive pas. Je suis incapable de t'oublier et de ne plus t'aimer. J'en souffre … non, en fait, j'en crève de ne plus pouvoir t'approcher … Elizabeth, parle-moi … envoie moi bouler ou dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais ne me laisse pas comme ça. »

E : « Je … Je suis perdue. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi : tu me dis que tu m'aimes et que tu mourrais pour moi mais … dans l'avion ou encore chez Keelan, tes regards pour les autres femmes me font penser que tu te fous de moi ou de nous. Moi aussi je souffre et j'ai mal de te voir parler à d'autres alors que tu viens juste de me donner tant d'amour. C'est peut-être de la jalousie maladive, je te l'accorde, mais tu ne m'aides pas … ton attitude est loin de refléter tes dires. J'aimerais te croire et croire qu'un « nous » est possible. »

J : « Mais je ne demande que ça … laisse-moi te prouver que tu peux avoir confiance en moi : je … je ne sais même plus ce qui s'est passé dans cet avion et si je t'ai froissé je m'en excuse. Si je regarde les autres femmes, alors c'est inconsciemment car il n'y a que toi qui compte. Je … je me crèverais les yeux si tu me le demandes pourvu que tu me reviennes. J'ai passé les 3 plus beaux jours de ma vie à tes cotés à Paris, je ne demande qu'une chose : retrouver cet amour dans tes yeux et entendre de ta bouche ces doux mots qui me font me sentir vivant. »

Elizabeth ne savait plus quoi dire : ces sensations contradictoires : une furieuse envie de l'embrasser mais en même temps un sentiment si douloureux : s'il ne se rendait même pas compte de son attitude charmante envers les autres femmes, qu'allait-elle faire ? Serait-elle toujours sur le fil du rasoir à se demander si cette attitude était juste de la politesse ou non.

E : « John … Moi aussi j'aimerais recommencer là où l'on s'était arrêté à paris mais, tu dois te rendre compte que ton attitude … Si tu me promets de changer, de … de m'aimer. »

J : « Je le ferais !!! Je te promets de me consacrer entièrement à toi. »

E : « Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je ne veux pas que nous soyons obligés de changer envers les autres : Nous devrons faire comme d'habitude, ne pas changer nos comportements … c'est sur ce point que nous nous avons dérapé. »

J : « Oui. Je … j'admets que je suis un peu trop expansif … mais je me ferais discret. Je te le promets. »

E : « Vraiment ? Alors … Est-ce que ça veut dire que … »

J : « Qu'entre nous c'est reparti ? »

Les gestes étaient encore timides et les regards fuyants : ils étaient intimidés l'un par l'autre mais ce fut John qui fit le premier geste : il se leva de son fauteuil et vint s'accroupir devant Liz. Ses yeux verts ancrés dans ceux de la demoiselle, il s'approcha doucement avant qu'Elizabeth, elle-même, ne comble les derniers centimètres ; ils scellèrent alors leurs lèvres dans un soupir de soulagement. Et comme pour ne plus la laisser s'échapper, John enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Ce n'est que par manque d'air qu'ils se séparèrent.

E : « John … »

J : « Mon Dieu, ça m'avait tellement manqué. Je t'aime si fort Liz … »

E : « Moi aussi … Mais ne me refait plus jamais ça ! Ne tourne plus autour de ces femmes et ne leur lance plus jamais ton fameux regard !! »

J : « Mon fameux regard ?!? »

E : « Oui celui qui, quand tu le lances, fait tomber toutes les donzelles aux alentours. Je veux qu'à présent tu fermes les yeux quand tu les croises !! »

J : « Bien madame … J'adore ça … »

E : « Quoi donc ? »

J : « Que tu sois jalouse. Dis … On pourrait peut-être approfondir ces retrouvailles ça te dis ? »

E : « John … Ce n'est pas qu'une affaire de sexe. »

J : « Je sais bien mais … ça fais si longtemps … c'est comme le chocolat : une fois qu'on y a gouté, on peut plus s'en passer ! »

E : « Très charmante métaphore ! John … j'ai encore du travail. »

J : « Repose toi un peu … Viens je te raccompagne à tes quartiers, tu as besoin de souffler ! Allez viens !!! »

Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Bien sur Elizabeth resta assise, mais John insista et la leva même comme on lève un enfant : de ce fait, elle se retrouva contre John, ce dernier profitant allègrement de cette promiscuité en baladant ses mains sur les reins de la jeune femme … mains qui trouvèrent facilement le chemin sous le débardeur de la dirigeante.

E : « Non, John ça suffit. Tu as raison, j'ai besoin de sommeil. »

J : « Bien, alors, allons-y. »

Alors qu'ils marchaient cote à cote, John lui prit la main … main qu'accepta avec plaisir Elizabeth : elle se délectait du moindre contact avec lui ; à elle aussi, ces regards et sa peau lui avait manqué. Le trajet fut bien trop court pour le couple : Une fois devant la porte de chambre d'Elizabeth, John ne se permit qu'un simple baiser sur ses lèvres, sachant très bien qu'insister pour rentrer lui vaudrait un refus de la part de la jeune femme ou au pire un éloignement définitif. Ce ne fut donc qu'avec un unique baiser qu'il lui souhaita bonne nuit.

C'est des papillons dans le cœur qu'Elizabeth referma la porte : elle était sur un petit nuage ! Bien sur, tout n'était pas réglé mais ils avaient fait une bonne partie du chemin menant à la réconciliation définitive. Elle se délectait encore de ce tendre baiser échangé dans son bureau … Il avait fait de belles promesses, mais allait-il les tenir ? Peu importe, l'heure n'était plus au doute mais à l'espoir ! A présent, elle entrevoyait plus clairement son avenir avec lui.

Pour John, le sentiment fut le même : heureux comme jamais d'avoir enfin retrouvé la femme qu'il aimait, il espérait que cela aille de mieux en mieux. Et pour la première fois en 4 jours, c'est en souriant qu'il écouta la chanson … sa chanson. Oui pour la première fois … il sourit. D'ailleurs, cette chanson lui donna une idée : bien sur que cela n'était pas qu'une question de sexe mais John voulait donner une soirée sur Atlantis à la hauteur de celle qu'ils avaient passé à Paris.

A suivre


	19. Paris made in Atlantis

J : « Bonjour vous. »

C'est comme cela que John accueillit Elizabeth au mess. Cette dernière fut d'ailleurs surprise de le voir si matinal :

E : « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

J : « Je te rappelle que je travaille ici. »

E : « Tu m'as très bien comprise : D'habitude, tu ne te lèves jamais avant les 8 ou 9h … et là, il est 7h30, et tu es déjà prêt. »

J : « Je savais que tu serais là … tu passes toujours au mess pour prendre un café avant de te réfugier dans ton bureau. »

E : « Tu me connais bien … tu me connais trop en fait, ça fait peur. »

J : « C'est l'amour. »

E : « Ca doit être ça … »

J : « Tu t'assois 5 minutes ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle s'exécuta et bu une gorgée de café. John ne prononça aucun mot, préférant la contempler.

E : « Quoi ? »

J : « Rien. Je te regarde c'est tout. »

E : « Arrête ça me gêne. »

J : « Je peux pas, tu m'obnubiles ! »

E : « C'est fini oui !!! Je te rappelle que l'on doit rester discret. »

J : « Je m'en souviens ! Mais nous ne faisons que déjeuner ensemble comme une dirigeante pourrait déjeuner avec un militaire sous ses ordres. »

E : « Il est vrai. »

J : « Au fait, tu fais quoi ce soir ? »

E : « C'est quoi cette question ? A ton avis … je crois que j'irais bien diner dans un restaurant 5 étoiles, et ensuite, j'irais skier dans les Alpes. »

J : « Bah pour les Alpes je pourrais rien faire mais … je t'invite à diner ce soir, mais j'te garantis pas que ce soit un 5 étoiles. »

E : « Tu m'invites ? »

J : « Bah en fait, ça sera probablement pas non plus un restaurant mais mes quartiers … enfin si ça te convient. »

E : « J'accepte ! »

J : « J'en suis ravi ! Tu vas adorer !! »

E : « Houlà, ne t'avance pas trop quand même. Mais tu as intérêt à être à la hauteur des attentes que je mets en toi mon cher. »

J : « Un petit bisou pour me donner du courage ? »

Elizabeth regarda aux alentours : personne ! Elle se leva alors et l'embrassa tendrement avant de prendre sa tasse et de sortir du mess, laissant John rêveur : à présent, il devait se dépasser ; mais il avait déjà sa petite idée en tête : elle allait adorer cette soirée.

Et la journée passa comme toutes les autres : entre briefings, entrainements et autres activités, John se démena comme un fou pour donner à Elizabeth la plus belle soirée de sa vie et cette fois-ci sans anicroches. Bien sur, il ne passa guère inaperçu et Teyla le surpris même avec un matériel des plus saugrenu.

T : « John ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

J : « Oh ! Euh … Rien, rien. »

T : « C'est quoi ça ? »

J : « Rien. »

T : « Bah si, je vois que … »

J : « Bon, Teyla, s'il vous plait pas de question : j'ai encore beaucoup à faire et je ne suis pas en avance. Alors soit vous m'aidez à mettre ça sans poser de question, soit vous sortez. »

T : « Si je vous aide, vous me direz à la fin ce qu'il en retourne ? »

J : « Ok » Dit-il à la limite de la patience.

Sur ce, Teyla l'aida dans la préparation de sa soirée et ce ne fut que 3 heures plus tard que, exténués, John consentit enfin à dire à Teyla la vérité :

T : « Donc tout ceci est pour Elizabeth ? Vous pensez que tout cela lui plaira ? »

J : « J'en suis quasiment certain ! »

T : « Pourtant c'est … c'est assez bizarre comme décoration … »

J : « Oui mais je sais ce que je fais … »

T : « En tout cas, je suis ravie que vous et Elizabeth recommenciez quelque chose. J'avais peur que mes paroles soient tombées dans l'oreille d'une sourde. »

J : « Quoi ? Vous avez été parlé à Elizabeth ? »

T : « Oui, peu de temps après vous avoir parlé. »

J : « Tout s'explique … »

Oui, tout s'expliquait : voilà le pourquoi du revirement d'attitude d'Elizabeth hier avant de partir en mission. En définitive, son petit speech le soir venu n'avait pas convaincu Elizabeth … en fait, elle l'était déjà !

J : « Et vous lui avez dit quoi ? »

T : « Rien qu'elle ne savait déjà. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. »

J : « Je l'espère. Euh … Teyla, surtout ne répéter à personne qu'Elizabeth et moi nous … »

T : « Ne vous inquiétez pas … cela ne regarde que vous. Bien, je vais vous laisser. Passer une bonne soirée. »

Oui, une bonne soirée … avec un peu de chance, elle se finirait en apothéose. Pour l'heure, il allait devoir se préparer ; Elizabeth ne tarderait pas à quitter son bureau pour se préparer à son tour. Et en effet, Elizabeth revint dans sa chambre sur les coups des 19h. Elle ignorait ce que John avait préparé pour elle : une soirée romantique sans doute : alors elle devait se mettre sur son 31.

Après une bonne douche elle s'habilla d'une longue robe noire achetée à Paris : dos nu et fines bretelles passant derrière sa nuque : elle ne voulait pas paraitre trop aguicheuse, mais elle tenait quand même à lui plaire. Elle mit quelques rouleaux dans ses cheveux pour les onduler un peu. Elle habilla son cou et ses oreilles d'une fine et discrète parure en or. Bien qu'elle n'en n'ait pas l'habitude, elle se maquilla légèrement : un peu de gloss et d'eye liner … oui, ce soir, John ne lui échapperait pas !


	20. Nuit coquine NC17

John stressait comme un fou : si elle était à l'heure, et elle le serait, elle frapperait à cette porte dans quelques minutes. Tournant comme un lion en cage, il se triturait les doigts de nervosité. L'effet qu'il recherchait allait-il marcher ? Il n'eut pas à se poser plus que question … Elizabeth toqua à la porte : sans attendre, John lui ouvrit :

J : « Tu es magnifique. »

E : « Vraiment ? Achetée à Paris. »

J : « Alors ça va aller parfaitement avec le ton de la soirée … »

Il la laissa alors passer et elle découvrit la chambre et sa décoration.

E : « Oh mon Dieu. »

J : « Ca te plait ? »

E : « Mais comment … »

J : « Si on ne peut retourner à Paris alors c'est Paris qui viendra à nous. »

Et effectivement, Paris était sur Atlantis : dans les quartiers de John, un immense drapeau français était accroché au plafond, tandis qu'une table dressée à la parisienne trônait au milieu de la pièce. Au mur était accroché une gigantesque Tour Eiffel en carton, ainsi qu'un Arc de Triomphe plus vrai que nature. Comme ambiance, flottait dans l'air cette douce musique qu'il y avait à Montmartre, surement Edith piaf pensa Elizabeth. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux et John semblait satisfait de son petit effet.

J : « Ca te plait alors ? »

E : « Oh oui … J'ai l'impression de me retrouver 5 jours en arrière. »

J : « Si tu veux bien prendre place. Ce soir, menu parisien. »

E : « Mais comment as-tu fais pour réunir tout ça ? »

J : « Bah … disons que j'avais une grosse, une très grosse valise. »

C'est donc dans une ambiance des plus romantiques qu'ils entamèrent cette soirée. Entre une salade et des bouchées à la reine en entrée et des coquilles St Jacques en plat de résistance, Elizabeth ne savait plus où donner de la tête : elle était éblouie par tous les efforts de John.

J : « Alors que penses-tu de cette soirée pour l'instant ? »

E : « Mon estomac n'en demandait pas tant. Je suis stupéfaite. »

J : « Et ce n'est pas fini. »

E : « Tout cela pour un seul et unique but. »

J : « C'est-à-dire ? »

E : « Ne me dis pas que si cette soirée se termine simplement sur une danse et un baiser, tu seras heureux ? »

J : « Si par là, tu veux dire que j'attends de cette soirée qu'elle se termine dans mon lit … c'est le cas. »

Désappointée par cette annonce, Elizabeth leva un sourcil en souriant :

E : « Tu sembles bien sur de toi là. »

J : « Oui, car ce soir tu es à moi. Et rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher de te faire l'amour toute la nuit !!! »

E : « Vantard ! »

J : « Tu verras bien. »

Sur ce, il leva sa flute de champagne, imité par Elizabeth :

J : « A nous. »

E : « A Paris … encore une fois. »

Alors que les bulles commençaient à leur monter à la tête, John apporta le dessert : deux coupes glacées surmontées de chantilly. Ils dégustèrent chacun la leur avant que ne s'installe un petit jeu de séduction entre eux : John chipa un peu de glace qu'il s'empressa de manger sous le regard outré de Liz qui, à son tour, essaya mais avec plus de mal de voler un morceau de glace :

J : « Désolé chère Dr Weir, mais vous n'êtes pas assez rapide ! Il faut être un militaire entrainé et expérimenté pour arriver à un tel résultat. »

Comme par défi, Elizabeth fixa John tout en faisant courir son pied sur la jambe de son compagnon. Désarçonné par l'attitude d'Elizabeth, John déglutit difficilement, sentant la tension monter d'un cran dans la pièce. A mesure que le pied, déchaussé pour l'occasion, de Liz remontait le long de sa jambe, John sentait ses dernières barrières de pudeur s'effondrer.

J : « Liz … »

E : « Hum ? »

J : « Ar … Arrête. »

E : « Et pourquoi ? »

Comme une réponse, elle arrêta son pied juste à l'entre-jambe de son amant, exerçant une légère pression juste au bon endroit ; et quand John ferma brièvement les yeux, la jeune femme en profita pour prendre une bonne moitié de la glace de son compagnon. Quand il s'en rendit compte, elle était déjà en train de la savourer :

J : « Hey !!!! Tu as triché ! »

E : « Il n'est point nécessaire d'être un militaire surentrainé pour arriver à ses fins … une belle paire de seins et un pied bien placé suffisent ! »

J : « C'est pas juste, on ne se bat pas avec les mêmes armes ! »

E : « Et alors ? Il n'y avait aucune règle je te signale ! »

J : « Je crois que tu as un peu abusé sur le champagne. »

E : « Je crois que toi aussi. Mais contrairement à toi, moi j'ai encore les idées claires, toi elles semblent s'être perdues dans ton pantalon … juste là. »

Elle ponctua cette phrase en appuyant une nouvelle fois à l'entre-jambe de John, mais ce dernier, bien loin de rester de marbre, se leva précipitamment, essayant de masquer la tension qui naissait en lui.

E : « Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? » dit-elle amusée.

J : « Rien … Je … Je me disais qu'une petite danse pour faire passer ce diner pourrait être agréable. »

E : « Très bonne idée. »

Elle se leva à son tour et attendit patiemment que John la rejoigne. Mais avant de la prendre par la taille pour entamer une sensuelle danse, il ouvrit le lecteur CD et y mit un disque … Quelques secondes plus tard, les premières notes de musique retentirent, faisant naitre un immense sourire sur le visage d'Elizabeth … _The Veronicas_ …

E : « Cette chanson … »

J : « Oui, c'est celle que tu écoutais … j'ai vu ton regard et ton visage … et à présent je revois cette même expression, tu es si belle. »

E : « J'adore cette chanson … »

J : « _In Another Life_ … Elle reflète si bien notre séjour … Paris, une autre vie … »

Il la prit alors par la taille et se colla à elle tant est si bien qu'aucune échappatoire n'était possible pour la jeune femme. Au son de la douce voix de la chanteuse, Elizabeth se laissa glisser dans les bras de son amant, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Leurs mains se joignirent et ils entamèrent alors un voluptueux déhanché ; déhanché qui prit vite de coquines proportions : les mains de chacun se permirent de vagabonder bien au-delà de la simple danse :

J : « Je t'aime. »

E : « Je t'aime bien plus encore. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de reprendre leurs tendres caresses : après toute cette frustration accumulée, il aurait été normal qu'ils passent aux choses sérieuses mais voilà, comme si c'était leur première fois, comme si aucun des deux ne s'étaient donné à l'autre, ils prirent un temps infini pour se redécouvrir.

John fit courir ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale nue de sa compagne jusqu'à buter contre le tissu. Alors, lentement, il remonta ses mains pour défaire le nœud retenant la robe de la jeune femme, tandis que la chanson accélérait sous l'impulsion de guitares et batteries. Comme en harmonie avec la chanteuse, Elizabeth prit alors un peu plus les devants : cette torture avait assez duré : elle se détacha de John pour mieux lui déboutonner sa chemise, laissant ainsi entrevoir ses plaques militaires, seul accessoire qu'elle autoriserait John à garder.

Bien vite, la chemise atterrit par terre, rejointe quelques secondes plus tard par la robe de Liz. A présent à demi-nue, Elizabeth frissonna, non pas de froid mais d'envie. Et tandis que la chanson se termina, John poussa doucement Elizabeth jusqu'à son lit. Puis, la chanson repartit de plus belle, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Elizabeth pour qui cette chanson inspirait de bien belles pensées et envies.

Allongé de tout son long, John se laissa faire et accueillit Elizabeth sur lui : à califourchon, elle se délecta du torse s'offrant à elle, mettant à rude épreuve la patience du militaire. Elle sentit alors le plaisir de John grandir contre elle.

Loin d'aller plus vite pour le soulager, elle exerça encore ses talents de tortionnaire et déboutonna si lentement le pantalon de son amant, qu'il priait pour qu'elle l'achève. Une fois fait, elle descendit du lit pour le déshabiller et ne lui laisser qu'un caleçon noir ; caleçon qui lui aussi fit les frais de la coquine demoiselle : elle fit courir ses doigts sur le tissu, traçant du bout de l'index les contours et les reliefs de plus en plus proéminant.

J : « Liz … Je t'en prie … »

Mais sourde à ses plaintes, elle continua son manège et s'allongea près de lui en posant sa main sur la bosse de son caleçon. Et plus qu'une véritable torture, elle le fit souffrir plus que de raison : après lui avoir mordillé le lobe de l'oreille, elle glissa sa main sous le caleçon provoquant un frisson de la part de John. Elle lui murmura quelques mots avant de redescendre son étreinte et d'assouvir sa gourmandise sur le membre tendu de son amant, faisant ainsi naitre un sursaut de sa part.

Après quelques minutes, qui parurent une éternité à John, il décida de couper court à cet ultime supplice et se redressa, entrainant Elizabeth qui, une fois assise à sa hauteur, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres brillantes de s'être repue de sa virilité, ce qui rendit John comme fou. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la fit doucement basculer pour qu'à son tour elle s'allonge. Bien sur, elle se laissa allègrement faire :

Voulant lui faire subir les mêmes tortures, John prit tout son temps pour découvrir les moindres contours de sa belle : ce corps si parfait s'offrant à lui, frissonnant à chaque fois qu'il posait ses mains dessus ou quand ses baisers, habilement placés, venaient chatouiller un point sensible de la jeune femme. Bien sur, son attention se porta bien vite sur la poitrine de la demoiselle, titillant, mordillant et léchant avec douceur ses tendres dunes et les enfermant de ses mains vigoureuses. Au contraire de John, pour qui les préliminaires furent un véritable calvaire, Elizabeth adorait qu'il s'attarde sur elle, multipliant les attentions pour la convaincre qu'il était le meilleur amant.

E : « Chéri … »

J : « Patience ma belle … »

Il glissa ses baisers le long du ventre de la jeune femme, s'attardant un peu sur le nombril, le sachant si sensible chez Liz. Jouant coquinement avec, il traça du bout de sa langue une ligne sensuelle qui buta contre le dernier tissu porté par la belle ; mais loin de se laisser freiner, il fit courir, à même le tissu, sa langue de plus en plus pressante. Par réflexe, elle écarta les cuisses, laissant passer John. Ce dernier n'en demanda pas plus et pu alors commencer son agréable torture, car torture il y aura !

Alors qu'il venait à peine d'entamer un tendre ballet buccal, Elizabeth n'en pouvait déjà plus : accrochée au drap, comme pour ne pas sombrer de suite, elle expira fortement, serrant ses cuisses et enfermant ainsi son vibrant amant. Amusé par une telle réaction, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure et enleva le shorty de la jeune femme. Humant le plaisir émanant de sa compagne, il s'allongea à ses cotés, avant de poser sa main contre l'intimité de son amante. Et c'est le plus doucement du monde, dans un baiser emprunt d'amour, qu'il entra 2 doigts en elle avant de les faire mouvoir, toujours au rythme langoureux de la chanson.

Elizabeth consentit à lâcher le drap pour harponner les épaules musclées de son amant, appuyant ainsi l'échange qui prit une tournure plus charnelle ; Elle enferma la main curieuse de John entre ses cuisses.

J : « Tu permets ? »

Amusée, elle desserra son étreinte pour le laisser continuer sa torture, bien qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il s'arrête ; John, lui, s'activa et la langue prit vite le relai de ses doigts, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa compagne qui, encore une fois, se laissa ensevelir par un mélange de sensations toutes plus violentes et sensuelles les unes que les autres. Et c'est dans un tremblement qu'elle sentit poindre le premier orgasme …

E : « John … Viens … »

Sachant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il se redressa et après quelques caresses pour calmer les convulsions de sa partenaire, il se cala entre ses jambes avant d'entrer en elle dans un mouvement brusque, faisant sursauter la jeune femme ; mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette entrée en matière assez rude, que John entama déjà un ballet frénétique de coups de reins tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Elle aurait pu calmer les ardeurs de son amant si, elle aussi, n'avait pas voulu cette vigueur de sa part.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de John pour accentuer encore plus le mouvement et enfonça avec violence ses ongles dans la chair brulante de son amant. Pour camoufler leurs cris, de plus en plus sonores, chacun engouffra sa tête au creux du cou de l'autre, Elizabeth mordant au passage l'épaule de John. Mais alors qu'ils se perdaient tous deux dans un abime de plaisir, Elizabeth le repoussa doucement, le coupant dans son élan :

Elle le fit basculer pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois au dessus de lui et sans attendre que John reprenne son souffle, elle s'empala sur son sexe et entama de nouveau un ardent rodéo où John, littéralement conquis et envouté par sa belle, se laissa porter par sa vigueur. Il attrapa les hanches de sa partenaire et la laissa prendre les rênes avec sensualité. Alors que les bougies commencèrent à faiblir d'intensité, tamisant ainsi la pièce, la chaleur des deux corps prirent le relai et c'est dans un concert de gémissements et de soupirs qu'Elizabeth se donna une nouvelle fois à John, dans une vague de tremblements frénétiques et de picotements au creux des reins. John, quant à lui, ne tarda pas à la suivre dans un râle rauque de plaisir.

Et alors qu'Elizabeth resta quelques instants sur lui, leurs corps luisant de sueur, le drapeau français, accroché au dessus du lit, tomba, recouvrant les deux amants épuisés ; ils rigolèrent alors tous deux. Elizabeth se laissa alors tomber aux cotés de John et ils s'endormirent au son de la douce musique mise en boucle et qui avait su si bien inspiré le couple, et en ayant le drapeau tricolore comme couverture.

Alors que les lunes étaient hautes dans le ciel, Elizabeth se réveilla, la tête sous le drapeau ; elle se leva, nue comme un vers, et éteignit la musique avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain : elle jugea de son état de fatigue avancée : les yeux à demi-clos, le teint blême et les cheveux sauvageons, elle venait de passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Elle était heureuse et le seul regret qu'elle aurait pu avoir aurait été de s'être disputé avec John, leur faisant perdre 4 jours d'intimité.

J : « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Elizabeth sursauta en entendant son amant, elle se retourna et vit John enroulé dans le drapeau français :

J : « Et si tu venais visiter une nouvelle fois ma Tour Eiffel ?!? »

E : « Hum … J'ai jamais autant aimé la France ! »

John se remit dans le lit, tandis qu'Elizabeth prit son élan avant de lui sauter dessus en criant un « A MOI PARIS !!!! » avant d'entamer une nouvelle séance de câlins puis de s'endormir tendrement enlacés.


	21. Epilogue

**Voila le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Merci encore a ceux qui ont lu, ceux qui ont reviewé, ceux qui ont aimé ^^. La prochaine fic arrive sous peu !!**

**Epilogue** :

Il faisait chaud et le soleil pointait haut dans le ciel … ciel sans nuage et d'un bleu paradisiaque. Sur les berges de la Seine ou dans les rues pavées, des couples marchaient main dans la main, flânant au gré des envies, profitant des doux rayons de soleil.

Sur la Seine, quelques bateaux flottaient : bateaux-mouches, bateaux de plaisance, péniches … et sur l'une d'entre elles, un couple semblait enfermé dans leur bulle. Sur le pont, une jeune femme brune, de longs cheveux ondulés arrivant entre ses omoplates, des lunettes de soleil protégeant son beau regard vert, habillée d'une fine robe d'été au couleur de la Provence, était étendue sur un transat, bronzant gracieusement.

Puis, sortant de la cabine de la péniche, un homme, cheveux en bataille, portant lui aussi des lunettes cachant son fameux regard, apportait des rafraichissements. Il posa son plateau entre les deux transats, avant de s'asseoir aux cotés de la jeune femme. Elle prit le verre et porta la paille à ses lèvres.

« C'est délicieux mon amour. »

Sans dire un mot, il se releva pour s'accroupir à coté d'elle et posa une main bienveillante, dont l'annulaire était habillé par un anneau en or, sur le ventre légèrement arrondie de quelques mois de sa compagne :

« Et elle, elle aime ? »

« Assurément. »

Il scruta alors l'horizon : un ciel bleu à perte de vue et au loin, à l'horizon, Notre Dame ne semblait attendre qu'eux ; puis il fit le tour de sa péniche d'un regard pour voir si tout allait bien : une magnifique péniche en bois dont les cabines avaient été décorées avec soin par sa femme ; cabines comprenant 2 chambres, une salle de bain, une petite cuisine et un large salon. Il embrassa sa femme chérie avant de s'asseoir sur son transat :

« Pas mal comme investissement. »

« De quoi passer de belles vacances en perspective. »

« Je veux qu'elle naisse ici. »

« Sur cette péniche ? »

« Non dans cette ville. »

« Nous n'y sommes pas encore … mais j'y penserais mon cœur. Encore faut-il un bon timing entre nos prochaines vacances et sa naissance.»

Ils levèrent chacun leur verre et, tandis que la péniche passait sous le Pont Neuf, ils portèrent un toast :

« A nous : notre fille à venir, notre vie, notre amour. »

« A nous … A Paris. »

**_FIN_**


End file.
